Tekken 6: Revolution
by Shadowsin
Summary: CHAPTER 18. Reflection. Feeling guilty for seriously hurting Kaori, Kyo decides to spend a moment to reclaim the things most important to him. His will, his desire, and his goal.
1. Chapter 1: Invitations

The sky was blue and the air was pure.. weather was perfect as there were numerous clouds in the sky, blocking the sun from view. Down below was a massive building where students poured out of, the bell giving the signal. Today was the last day of school..to most it would mean summer breaks, nonstop parties. But to those who were privilaged in the martial arts, it would be the summer of fighting. As this year was the opening of the sixth King of The Iron Fist Tournament...

"Thank you God! It's finally summer." cried a brown haired girl

"Yeah, my head is throbbing from those exams..Damn teachers.." said a boy

"Come on Billy, it wasn't so bad." another boy sighed

"Speak for yourself Jin! That shit was hard!" Billy yelled, stuffing his hands into his pockets

Jin gave a heart filled laugh, he always thought it was funny to see his cousin struggle

"Hey! Asuka!" a raven haired girl called, her appearance was of chinese descent

"Hey, Xiaoyu! What's up!" Asuka greeted, hugging her friend

"Nothing much, just looking for Miharu.. have you seen her." Xiaoyu asked

"Yeah, she's over there with Kaori and the others.." she pointed out

The group she pointed to were walking over to them

"Hey.. what's up Jin.." a red haired boy asked, his hair dye was leaving, the black roots apparent

"Nothing much Kyo.. how were your finals?" he replied

"Don't ask.. I'm sure I did fine though." Kyo replied

They all talked and laughed while students passed them, until a certain student caught their attention

"You didn't hear! The invitations to the tournament were already sent! They're probably in the mail already." the student informed his friend

The group looked at each other.. then dashed to their cars

Kyo was in the lead, Jin catching up behind him.. until a blonde blur sped past them both

"Eat my Nephilim speed!" the blonde joked, hopping into his Lancer EVO

"Hey! No powers!" Asuka cried

Kyo jumped into his Impreza WRX as Jin got in his Nissan Skyline, Billy went into his Toyota Supra, while the girls crowded into Asuka's Toyota Celica

They sped off from the school, reaching their nearby home in minutes

Billy was first to the mailbox as he pulled out eight invitations, he sprinted inside the house while being followed by the others. He tossed them on the table so everyone could have a look, the letters read:

Kaori Mitsaki

Jin Kazama

Billy Kazama

Jamie Parker

Kyosuke Kazama

Asuka Kazama

Kazuya Mishima

Jun Kazama

Everyone picked up their individual letters and teared it open, after reading the statement, they ran upstairs and started to pack

_Dear (name), _

_we give this letter to congratulate you for being accepted in the King of The Iron Fist Tournament 6. The festival will be held in Tokyo, Japan at the Celestial Dragon Stadium and Resort. The winner will receive one million dollars and the title of King of The Iron Fist. The boss of this years tourney is Heihachi Mishima. We expect you to be present at the opening ceremony and the hotel afterwards to recieve your hotel room key and further information regarding the tournament. _

_Annonymous_

"Tokyo.. why there?" Jamie asked

"And more importantly, why is mother invited?" Jin thought outloud

"I don't know.. but I do know one thing." Billy stated

"What's that?" Kyo asked

"I'm going to take down that old man, once.. and for all." Billy replied, clenching his fist

"Well, Miharu and I are going back to our apartment and see if we were invited as well. Bye!" Xiaoyu said leaving the house

"Hey! Call me if you two received the letter!" Asuka called out, and was replied with a distant 'yes'

"Well, i'm going to have a talk with mom.." Jin said, walking off

"Come on Kyo, let's go pack." Kaori said tugging her boyfriend out of Kaori's room

That left Asuka in her room alone, she walked over to her bag and whipped out her cell phone, dialing Steve's number

"Hello?" was the British boxer's voice

"Hey Steve!"

"Hey kitten, how are you?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Same, I miss you.."

"I miss you too.."

"So.. why did you call?"

"I wanted to see if you received the invitation to the next tournament."

"Yeah I did actually.. I went through the letter a couple minutes ago."

"Are you going to enter?"

"If it gives me the chance to see you again, yeah."

"You're really sweet, you know that."

"Yeah.. I did."

"Heh.. ass.. talk to you later?"

"I'll be waiting." Steve replied

"Bye.."

"Bye.."

Asuka clicked her phone off and resumed packing,

* * *

Jin arrived at his mother's door, he was concerned that his mother was invited since she dropped out of the fighting tournaments years ago since she was killed by Ogre, but now since she became an angel.. did they want her back? Did his mother register herself in or did someone want her to participate? Either way he was going to find out the answers, one way or another. 

He hesitantly knocked on the door

"Mother?"

"Yes.. come in.."

He complied by opening the door

"Jin.. how are you?"

"Fine but.. you received this in the mail." he stated, handing her the invitation

"Intersting, it seems that someone wants me to participate in the event." she replied

"Are you going to enter?"

"Yes.. it's getting a little tiring being a housewife and all." she replied smiling

"Mom, you can't be serious." he argued

"Why not?" she asked

"Because you dropped out of the tournaments years ago."

"All the more reason for me to return. Don't worry Jin, I still have my moves." she replied

He gave a long sigh as he submitted

"Fine...where's father?"

"His still at the corporation, he won't come home till late tonight."

"Alright, could you have the table ready for a discussion tonight? I want ALL of us down there, talking about the matters dealing with the tournament." he asked

"Sure.. i'll have everything read by seven tonight." she agreed with a smile

"Thanks mom." Jin said, leaving her room

"And Jin?" she asked

"Yeah?" he poked his head from the doorway

"You've grown up.." she praised, smiling

"Well running a business can do that to you."

* * *

Kyo sat at the foot of his bed, Kaori laid against the closet 

"So.. are we going to enter again?" she asked, playing with the zipper on her pink backpack

"Yeah..it's been awhile since last time." Kyosuke mused, ruffling his hair. Even though a year or so passed, everyone had changed dramatically. Kyo's hair was longer, fully covering his brown eyes, the hair dye was still apparent but the black roots were visable at the center of his head. His muscles were slightly larger, mostly from soccer and track practices at College. Kaori had also grown up quite a bit as well, her hair was at her waist, her new trademark pink ribbon was tied in her hair. She had also developed in the women's department, her chest slightly larger and the appearance of more curves in her body. She earned the curves from her constant training and tennis practice. Her appearance wasn't the only thing that has changed, her attitude wasn't as the little innocent girl people knew her by anymore. She learned to be more assertive, as well as showing her feelings. But at rare moments, her kid like shyness would appear, mostly around Kyo.

"How long was it? A year?" she asked, her question snapping him out of his thoughts

"Yeah.." he replied walking over to the glass case in the corner of his room, he opened the case to take out the white jacket he received from Kaori at the last tournament. It looked brand new, the red angel wings on the back still perfectly intacted. He laid the jacket on the side of his bed and returned to the case to pull out the black muscle shirt and the white pants with the black cross and the red and white angel feathers entangled around the holy articfact on the right pant leg. The last thing he pulled out from the case were the white shoes that he placed by his bed. He gave a long sigh and fell against the soft matress. Kaori rose and laid on top of him, her head resting against his chest.

"It's going to fun to see everyone again.." Kaori said, snuggling closer

"Yeah.. I wonder what it's like over there." Kyo mused, stroking her head

Their door opened to reveal Asuka

"Hey.. Xiaoyu just called to tell us that her _and_ Miharu were invited to the tournament." she informed

"Cool.." was Kaori's response, Kyo just grunted in approval

Asuka smiled towards the two and closed the door

* * *

Jamie sat in his computer chair with the headphones around his neck, in his hand was his cell phone, he dialed the desired numbers and held it against his ear 

"Hello?" was a feminine voice

"Hey Mina.. I just wanted to tell you that I was invited to the next King of The Iron Fist Tournament."

"Really? That's really cool." she replied

"Yeah I know.." he agreed

"So are you going?"

"Yeah, i'm going to try and take the title this year." he replied laughing

"Well be careful Jamie.." she pleaded, twirling her finger around a strand of hair

"I will..I miss you.."

"I miss you too..maybe I can try to get a plane ticket there." she thought outloud

"Try to okay." Jamie replied, closing his eyes

"I will..bye."

"Bye.."

He fell on the bed matress holding the cell phone in his hands...hopefully Mina would be there soon, he missed her. His ponytail had gotten longer in length, falling in the middle of his back. At the moment, he changed out of his school clothes and was currently wearing a grey t-shirt and long tan khakis, his shoes at the feet of the bed. His muscles were slightly bigger, as he continued to surf around atthe bays in Japan. He practiced his martial arts in the deep forest with Kyo on the weekeneds. Jin would join the duo on some occasions but other than that, it was just the two of them. Billy trained himself as well, but he prefered to be by himself when he did his workout.

"Everyone! We're having a meeting!" Jin voice blared from downstairs, everyone's bedroom doors opened all at once, they looked at each other and ran down the stairs

"I wonder what's this is about.." Jamie said to Kyo

"My guess is that it's dealing with the tournament." was his response

"I can't wait! We're going to Tokyo!" Asuka cheered, causing Kaori to laugh

"Does itsnow there?" Billy asked

"In the winter time.. and the tournament is long too so I guess were going to still be there in the winter." was Jamie's answer

They reached the bottom of the stairs and headed to the dining room where Jin was sitting patiently

* * *

"Is it time doctor?" Heihachi asked, entering the lab 

"Yes.. he successfully absorbed both genes." Doctor Boskonovitch replied

"Perfect.. release the stage gel." he ordered

The doctor nodded and typed numerous words on the electronic pad. The green gel released from the tube, leaving the project laying in a fetal position.

"Open the tube." Heihachi ordered

"Yes sir.." the glass slid open as Heihachi walked over to it. He stared at the project, who had opened his violet eyes, staring back

"Who- who are.. you?" the project asked

"I.. I am your creator.. Heihachi Mishima."

"Hei..Heihachi?"

"Yes.. you are my project.. my son..Shugo."

"Shugo?.."

"Yes.. your name is Shugo..Shugo Mishima."

"Shugo..Mishima." he repeated

"Doctor, get him some clothes.. and make sure they're something that he'll blend into. I'm going to enter him into the tournament." Heihachi said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.. he will be the key in the anihhilation of Kazuya and his worthless family."

"Understood." the doctor replied leaving the room, he returned later with a black turtle neck sweater, dark blue pants, boxers and black shoes

The doctor gave them to Shugo and left the room with Heihachi

"So.. I see his speech has improved." Heihachi commented

"Yes, he has all the characteristics of a human being, feeling, sense of smell, touch, and emotions."

"I see.." Heihachi wasn't too fond of the emotions ideal, but still he was perfect nontheless

"His body is also as a human being. His age is supposed to be nineteen years old."

"So he could fool any person?"

"Any person sir.."

"Doctor, I must admit.. you've outdone yourself."

"Why thank you, your thanks are greatly appreciated."

The electronic door opened to reveal Shugo, in his full outfit. He made his way over to Heihachi and Boskonovitch

"Shugo..what is your fighting style?"

"Assassination.. and to some sort of a degree, Ninjitsu." was his reply

"So.. he has the same moves as Nina?" Heihachi asked the doctor

"No.. Nina attacks using powerful strikes, using both hands. Shugo on the other hand, uses his hands to form pressure points, stirking the opponent in specific areas using his index and middle finger. They can be quite deadly when enough strength his applied." the doctor informed

"Perfect..Shugo.. i'm going to send you to the King of Iron Fist tournament. I want you to defeat your oppenents and make it to the finals."

"Alright, but why am I being send there?" the purple haired teenager asked

"To defeat a couple relatives of mine, i'll prepare a jet for you soon."

"Alright.." he gave a long yawn "Geez.. that tube was cramped.." he muttered stretching

His comment made Heihachi and Boskonovitch laugh

* * *

This chapter in my opinion was horrible. I had all these ideas in my mind and I think that might have harmed this chapter. I hope that the chapters will get better from this point on. Also, throughout the story, Shugo will fall in love with one of the competetors..try and guess who in your reveiews. 


	2. Chapter 2: Family Meeting

Hey everyone, shadowsin here! I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who reviewed the first chapter of Tekken 6: Revolution. Thanks for reviewing first JunKing! Currently, i'm working on the third chapter that seems to be looking pretty good. So enjoy this one until the next one arrives!

JunKing - Thanks for reviewing first! I don't know if i'll be able to put yours and the Little Blood Talon Oc's though because if I did, I would actually be writing the OC battle since we would practically have everyone's OC's in my fic. I wanted the OC battle to have all OC's from different stories appear to settle their differences with each other and having the authors taking turns writing out each chapter about their own OC. But I promise you that i'll try my best to think of an idea where I can have Peter make a couple cameos.

TheLittleBloodTalon - Hey, like I said to JunKing, i'm not sure if i'm going to add your characters to the fic since there are like five of them. I wanted all of us to participate in the OC fic and by me adding all the OC's in my story, it would seem that i'm having all the OC's in my fic, also it would also harm my story plot since i'm really trying to focus on Shugo and the others at this point and time.

Moontearz - Hey thanks for adding Kyo to your story! I hope you still go with your original ideal of foreshadowing a much worse enemy than vamp Jamie. Your ideas always sound a lot better than mine! Haha! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks for dedicating your latest chapter to me! That's really cool! I hope you like Jamie's attitude in the chapter, I tried to think of what he would say in certain events.

Asuka-Kazama-Mishima - Yeah there's trouble brewing! I hope you like this one.

All electronics mentioned in this story are owned by their respective owners..

The dining room was bright, the chandelier hanging above was luminating the whole room. Everyone except for Kazuya were currently in their seats, waiting for the late working business man to arrive through the front door. Jin sat in his seat, his eyelids shut to gain an inner peace within himself. Kyo was currently listening to his I Pod, his head slowly bumping from the guitar tunes and the drums. Asuka was looking at her nails, not giving a care in the word. Jamie was asleep in his chair, opening his eyes every now and then too see if the old Japanese man had returned home. And Billy was drumming his fingers against the table. Minutes had passed and everyone's attention had snapped to the entrance of the dining room.

"I'm home everyone!" Kazuya yelled, setting his briefcase down

"In here Kazuya." Jun called out, remaining in her seat

He entered the dining room to see the rest of them sitting in their chairs

"What's wrong?" he asked

"There was an announcement on the T.V today, stating that the King of Iron Fist in underway. All of us, including mother, have received letters inviting us to the tournament. Here's yours.." Jin stated, rising from his seat and handed the letter to his father

"Hmm...I see.." he replied calmly

"We are all present today to discuss the matter on what action to take." Jin informed taking his seat once more

"We need to enter, that's what we should do." spoke Billy

"But we may not have the slightest idea of why we were invited." Jin argued "Besides.. mother received a letter as well. That must mean that something is up."

"Maybe.. maybe not.. the only way to find out is to enter, investigating will lead us nowhere." Kazuya responded

"Are you sure?" Jin asked

"Yes.. whatever may happen, we will face it. All of you have done it before for my sake.." he replied, taking glances at Jamie, Kyo, Asuka, and Billy

"Alright.. but I just have some weird feeling that something is going to happen." Jin admitted

"What could be worse than facing godlike creatures hoping to bring destruction upon the earth?" Jamie sarcastically asked

"That's the thing.. I have no idea." Jin replied

"Don't worry, me and Jamie will save the world once again." Kyo said jokingly, making Jamie laugh

"About that Jamie.. how did you survive the Ascending Angel ritual?" Jin asked

"Well like I said before the ritual drains your life during a certain amount of time, thankfully the battle wasn't long so it didn't give me any critical damages." the blonde replied

"Oh right.."

Kazuya rose from his seat and prepared to leave the dining room

"Where are you going dad?" Jin asked

"I'll be right back, i'm getting the labtop so we can order the tickets." he replied going back to his briefcase

He returned with labtop in hand and flipped it open, the power button was already switched on

"Well i'll be in my room if anyone needs me.." Asuka said leaving the room

"Where are you going?" Jamie called out

"Finish packing, I need to find a new set of clothes to fight in the tournament with." she replied, the sounds of footsteps slowly fading away gave the fact that she was already at the top of the stairs

"Well, i'm going to go see my grandmother.." Kaori said, rising from her seat as well

"I'll join you, it's dark out right now." Kyo replied, leaving the house with her

Before Jamie left the dining room he looked at Kazuya

"Hey.. Kazuya?" he asked

"Yeah..." his eyes were still on the labtop screen

"Do you think.. could you buy an extra plane ticket?"

"Yeah.. why.. is it for that girl Mina in the States?"

"Yeah.." was his reply

"I'll make sure to buy her a ticket here, then she could travel with us to Tokyo, we'll be leaving in three days."

"Thank you.. I really appreciate it." Jamie said turning to leave

"And Jamie?"

"Yeah..."

"I know how you don't really have a family besides your brother.. but I just want to let you know that I will always think of you as my son." he replied, a sincere smile on his lips

"Thank you.." Jamie was stunned, a long while back when Kazuya was still possesed by Devil, Jamie was ordered to kill him. But now it seemed like Kazuya had put that in the past.

"No problem.." was the Japanese response, his view turning back to the labtop

* * *

The couple walked down the streets, Kaori's grandmothers house was quite a walk but they liked the scenery and the city lights during the night time. Kaori latched onto Kyo's right arm, loving the peace that was only shared with them. The street lights were on as they casually walked through the night. About a half hour passed when they reached her grandmother's house. She gently knocked against the door waiting for a response. The door behind the screen gently opened to reveal an aged woman, the wrinkles were appearent on her face but she looked a lot better than the older seniors her age nowadays. She kindly greeted the two and stepped aside to let them enter her decent house. 

"How are you Grandmother?" Kaori asked taking a seat on one of the nearby couches

"I'm fine honey, the doctor lightned up on perscription saying I could go back to using single doses again." the senior woman replied

"That's good to hear." Kaori replied

"How are the two of you doing?" she asked, slowly taking her seat on another couch

"Were doing great.. we're both doing fine in school." Kaori replied

"That's nice.. oh Kaori? Could you please check the cupboard for some thread and a needle? There seems to be a loose string in this old furniture.." the old lady asked

"Sure.. i'll be right back." she replied, dissapering in the kitchen

The senior lady turned her head to Kyo with a sad look

"Kyo.. i'm happy that you two loved each other, but it seems that I won't be here long enough to see your wedding." the lady stated

'Oh no...' Kyo thought

"Just promise me.. that you will take care of Kaori for me..be there when she's in pain." the lady begged

"I promise you.. I just wished that there was something that I could do to help you.." he said, his gaze falling on the floor

"There's nothing that can help me my friend.. it seems that time is getting back to me now, i'm just happy to see that my little Kaori has finally found the perfect man."

"I'm honored to have her.."

"Did you know when she was little, she loved to watch pin wheels spin when the wind was breezy?" she asked, a slight giggle coming from her lips

"I never knew that." he chuckled himself

Kaori returned with some cream colored thread and a sewing needle

"I've found the thread, but finding the needle was a pain." she commented, handing the items to her grandmother

"Thank you..the time is getting late now.. you two should be heading back."

"Are sure you can be fine by yourself?" she asked

"Yes yes.. don't worry about me." she replied

The two said their goodbyes as they closed the door. The city lights were burning even brighter as the sky was pitch black. They walked back in silence until they heard a couple of people approaching behind them. At first the two thought they were just common people, but their voices and antics were anything but common..

"Hey babe. How 'bout you ditch the loser and hang out with real men." one of the thugs asked

"No sorry.. i'm taken." was Kaori's response

"Come on honey, i'll show you the true meaning ferocity." another whipered in her ear, sliding his arm around his waist

Too bad he didn't see the elbow hurling at his nose

'CRACK!'

"AHH! My nose!" the thug cried, blood seeping through his fingers

"She said she was taken..now get out of here." Kyo's voice was cold, no emotion

"You bastard! Get 'em boys." the leader roared

Four thugs ran at Kyo, he went into stance as they ran towards him. The four thugs were decreased to three as a blur came out of nowhere, kicking one of the thugs in the face

"Jamie!" Kyo called, punching a thug in the stomach

"Hey! Did you see that!" Jamie asked, sticking another thug in the chin

"See what?" Kyo asked, throwing another thug over his shoulder

"My flying kick! Was that cool or what!" he laughed elbowing the same thug in the ribs

The leader whipped out a knife and held Kaori in front of him, the knife near her throat

"Everyone stop!" he ordered

Kyo and Jamie stopped their assult to see Kaori being held hostage

"Let her go.. right now." Kyo's voice was dark

Kaori seen that look before, she elbowed the leader and the stomach and hit the floor. Kyo's picked up a stone and tossed it at the leader. He smacked the feeble rock away, but was soon flying from the kick Kyosuke had threw after the pebble gave the distraction.

"Leave.. and if I ever see you pulling this type of shit again, I will not hesitate to kill you." Kyo said, his eyes flashing grey

The thugs took his word and sprinted off. The trio continued their walk back to the house talking amongst each other.

"Why were out at this time of night Jamie?" Kyo asked

"Well I was talking to Mina on my cell phone, during that time I saw you guys returning from my window. I was about to fall back on my bed when a I saw five weird lookin' people creeping up behind you. In a normal situation, the outcome would never be good, so I clicked the phone off and sprinted here using my wicked speed." he said

"Haha.. thanks. I owe you one." Kyo replied

The arrived at the door and walked inside and ran upstairs to Kyo's room

"So.. what were you talking to Mina about?" Kyo asked falling onto his matress

"Well I told her that Kazuya was going to buy her plane tickets to come here, then she's going to travel to Japan with us." he replied, taking a seat in the computer chair. Kaori sat on the floor, her back leaning against the bed.

"Dad is going to buy her the tickets?" he asked surprised

"Yeah, I was surprised myself.. I was even more surprised when he said that he thinks of me as another son." he chuckled a bit, spinning in the chair

"I'm excited.." Kyo said randomly

"About what? The tournament?" Jamie asked

"Yeah.. and the possible danger it has." he said

"Well nothing is more exciting than being on the verge of death." joked Jamie

A slight snore stopped their laughing. They both looked down to see Kaori sound asleep in a fetal position..

"See? I told her that she snores but she didn't believe me." Kyo stated

"Well sometimes, girls down like having their flaws being pointed out." Jamie replied

"Why not?"

"I don't know, just that they are 'sensitive' when dealing with that subject." Jamie replied, using his fingers to emphasize 'sensitive'

"I should tell the others that Kaori snores constantly." Kyo thought outloud

"Do that and not even Devil himself could save you." Kaori's said, one eye opened

"Just kidding.." he smiled sheepishly while Jamie let out a laugh

* * *

The next day had arrived as everyone except for Kazuya and Jun was downstairs, watching tv on the huge plasma screen in the living room. The room had red carpet, with black couches. The walls were snow white and with lights bolted against it. The group were waiting for Mina's arrival as she would join them as they would leave to Japan. She was planned to have a taxi take her to the Mishima-Kazama mansion and the expected time she was supposed to be there was 11:00 am. Right now was 10:15.. Their attention on the tv was broken as the doorbell rang. Billy jumped off the couch and went to answer the door, he opened the pearl white entrance to reveal Xiaoyu and Miharu. 

"Hey Xiao, what's up Miharu?" he greeted, making room for them to enter

The two girls entered and followed Billy to the living room where the rest were

"Hey guys!" Xiaoyu and Miharu greeted, taking a seat on the nearby couch

"Hey Xiao." Jin said "So both of you were invited?"

"Yeah." was Xiaoyu's response

"I have no idea why I was chosen but hey, i'll get to compete once again." Miharu replied

"Well I think it's going to be fun, just like last time." Xiao said

"Yeah, just minus the fact that Jamie and Kyo had to stopa raging demon from destroying the world andthen I would agree." Asuka said

* * *

"Man, i'm bored... is there anything to do here?" Shugo asked, looking around at different lab equipment 

"Sorry Shugo, this is a lab, not an arcade." the doctor replied, sarcastically

'BREAK!'

The doctor whipped his head around to see a broken beaker

"Heheh.. it slipped." Shugo said smiling sheepishly

The doctor gave a long sigh

"It seems that i've made you _too_ perfect for your age."

"Well people can't always be perfect." Shugo replied "Is there any stores around here?" he asked

"Why?" Doctor B. asked

"I don't like these clothes.. let me borrow some money." he asked

Another sigh from the doctor, he gave him his wallet

"Later!" out went Shugo

"I hope Heihachi won't scold me later." the doctor said, working on his keyboard

* * *

The outside of Siberia was pretty cold. The whole area was visable of snow, Shugo took his time walking though the fluffy white powder. It was an hour later when he finally reached a city, he went into the first clothing store he saw and searched around for a new outfit. He moved a couple bangs from his eyes as he found the shirt he liked, it looked like a bowling shirt, the outer left and right part were black while the stripe down the middle was purple. He held onto that shirt as he went for another search for pants, he found a pair of dark blue skater pants with a chain clipped on the right side of the pocket. 

'Two down.. one to go." he thought, looking for shoes

Soon enough, he found a pair of black shoes, they kind of looked like they would be used for skating, but the reason didn't matter, he liked them and that was the goal. He grabbed a couple more shirts, pants, and shoes and brought them all over to the counter. When he was finished, he payed the total amount and left the store with bags in hand.

"What kind of crap store did that doctor go to?" he thought out loud, he passed a group of people on his exit and noticed that one of the pedestrians was listening to music though his headphones

"Hey excuse me? What is that?" he called out

"It's an I Pod bro! They sell it over there!" the pedestrian gladly replied, pointing to a nearby store

Another smirk came to his lips as he headed to another store

An hour had passed when Shugo was finally leaving the city, now he had to ask the doctor if he could install an I Pod software on his labtop and pay for some music

"I don't think he would mind, anyways, i'm doing them a favor by killing a few people." he replied, a smile on his face as he made his way back

* * *

The doctor was furiously typing on his computer as Heihachi came in the lab 

"Doctor? Where is Shugo?"

The door opened behind him, revealing Shugo with bags of clothing

"I'm right here.." he replied smiling

Heihachi gave a small chuckle

"I see you're fitting in with the crowd." he replied

"Yeah, they have a lot of cool things, I also learned a lot as well." he said

"That's good. I've brought a suitcase, make sure your clothes are packed by tonight, we're leaving tommarow." Heihachi ordered

"Alright.." replied the nineteen year old

Heihachi nodded before leaving

"Hey doc.. I need to borrow your labtop."

"Why's that?"

"I need to install this software so I can listen to music."

"Are you kidding me? This labtop is for work only!" he stated

"So you're going to let me waste three-hundred dollars for nothing! Besides, i'll unistall it after i'm done." he argued

"...fine.. I need a break anyway." the doctor said rising from his seat

"Thanks.. oh hey here's your wallet." he said tossing the leather mini pack to Doctor B.

"Thank you.." he replied, "Wait my wallet wasn't this light." he gave another sigh as he left

* * *

The doorbell and was ringing again at the Mishima-Kazama mansion. This time, Jamie was the one that hopped from the couch to answer the door. Once the he completly opened it, he felt a pair of arms automatically wrap around him, pulling him into a kiss. They stayed like this until they pulled away. 

"How come you never did that when you came over to my house?" Jamie asked

"Because we weren't seperated.. that's why." she answered

"Well then, that means I should stay in Japan more often." he replied, causing her to giggle

He led her inside the house all the way to the living room

"Guys.. this is Mina." he said introducing her, she smiled and gave a slight wave

"That's Billy, Jin, Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Asuka." he pointed

"And that's Kyo. He's the one I fought with against Jinapachi." he said

"Hey.." Kyo said waving

"Hey. What's up Kaori." she asked hugging her

"You two know each other?" Jamie asked

"Yeah, we hanged out with each other before I left last time." she replied

"Why am I not surprised.." Kyo said, causing the others to laugh as well

* * *

Shugo was currently downloading music from the software, his head moving to the music of trance 

Heihachi came into the room once again

"Shugo.. you have everything packed?"

"Yeah.. it's already done." he replied

"Good, go to sleep soon." he said walking out

Shugo could barely hear him as he turned up the volume, he was lost into the world of techno.. he smiled to himself as he believed that his job was a simple task. He just needed to kill a couple people, no big deal.

But in the events that were soon to come.. he had no idea how hard it would really be..

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2. Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3: Tokyo

Tekken 6: Revolution - Chapter 3: Tokyo

The airport was busy as numerous civilians passed each other left and right, their own eyes searching for their correct bridge gate. Kazuya was looking for bridge A-6, the rest of the family behind him. Each one of them hand a single suitcase in hand, some were easily packed while others (mostly the girls) to brute strength to close the locks on the cases. Jin and Jun were second behind Kazuya, followed by Kyo and Jamie who were talking about music. Behind them were their girlfriends Kaori and Mina who were talking about the upcoming tournament. Billy was behind them, talking to Xiaoyu and Miharu.

"Damn! We're going to miss the flight if we arrive at the gates late!" Kazuya cursed

"What time does the plane leave?" Jun asked

"10:32 a.m. and right now it's 10:28!" he replied, picking up speed

They arrived at the flight gate five minutes later

"We're too late!" he yelled, firming a tighter grip on his back

"Wait..is that uncle Lee?" Jin asked, pointing to the gate door

Indeed it was Lee, standing against the door

"What are you doing here?" Kazuya asked

"Catching the flight to Tokyo of course! I saw you guys way back so I held the plane for you guys." he replied

"Thanks.. you're getting a raise." Kazuya said patting his shoulder

"Yes!" Lee shouted

* * *

The family arrived on the plane and went to their selected seats. 

"I wonder how long the plane ride will be.." Kyo thought absent mindly

"Probably an hour.. that's my guess." Jamie replied

"What are we going to do for an hour?" Billy asked, the three sat in a single row, three seats on the right side and a single seat on the left side of the plane

"I think I know what i'm gonna do." Kyo smirked, smacking the seat in front of him

"What the-" Kaori turned around to see her boyfriend behind her "that's really mean you know." she scolded

"I know..that's why i'm doing it." he laughed, hitting her seat again

"Don't make me rise from this seat Kyo.." Asuka warned, sitting on the single seat on the left side to them

"Alright alright.. i'll stop." Kyo submitted, he crossed his arms over his chest

"Heheh.." Jamie smacked Kaori's seat

"Arrgh! Asukaaa! He's doing it again." she shouted

"Dammit Kyo i'm going to kill you." Asuka said, unbuckling her seat belt

"It wasn't me! Honest, it was Jamie!" he cried, curling up into a fetal position

"Was it you Jamie?" she asked, glaring daggers

"No.. that's an immature thing to do. Besides, I have better things to do." he replied cooly

"Immature! What about the time at breakfast when you tripped me!" Kyo shouted

"Like I said before, you slipped.. oh waitress! Can I have an orange soda?" Jamie said cooly

* * *

The hour had passed quickly as the family arrived in Tokyo. The family grabbed their carry on bags and headed to the baggage claim machine. Soon enough, the bags from their flight had arrived, each of the members grabbing their desired suitcase. They made their way out of the airport and noticed the waiting taxi van with the driver holding a cardboard panel saying 'Mishima-Kazama'. The family entered the van after packing their bags in the back. As the taxi van made its way out of the airport, the teenagers were looking at the buildings that were built throughout the area. Their sightseeing was quickly over as the taxi stopped at a beautiful building with a fake purple and red dragon wrapping around it. The glittering white letters read 'The Celestrial Dragon'. Kyo and Jamie were the first to enter as they made their way to the check-in counter. 

"Are you participants in the The King of Iron Fist Tournament." she asked gently,

"Yeah, and the following people behind us are as well." Jamie replied

"Name please?"

"Jamie Parker.."

"...Alright.. here's your room key and information regarding the tournament. Your room number is 304." she replied

"Thanks.." he replied, walking to the elevator

"Name please?" she asked Kyo

"Kyosuke Kazama.."

"...Here's your room key, and you'll be staying in the same room as Mr. Parker, room 304." she replied

"Thank you.." he entered the elevator with Jamie

The duo entered the elvator and pressed the level 3 button. The ride was short as it quickly opened, revealing a spotless hallway.

"Niiiiice..." they both said in unison, their room wasn't hard to find as they quickly arrived at the door

Jamie opened the door and walked in, tossing his bag on his claimed bed, Kyo followed suit behind him and fell on the bed beside it

"You know what Jamie.." Kyo asked

"What?" the blonde asked

"We're both claimed by beautiful girls.. right? And this nice hotel could create some perfectly ideal situations.." he proposed

"Go on.." Jamie replied

"How about one of us, switches their place for the others girlfriend? By that I would leave to Kaori's room, while Mina stays in this room with you?" Kyo finished

"You two never had sex yet huh?" Jamie asked bluntly, making Kyo fall off the bed

"Where in the hell did that come from?" Kyo said, catching his breath.. that sure took him off guard

"Well when you're in a relationship, and the two never had sex.. you tend to want to see your girlfriend more and more. Currently from what I hear, you two are currently playing 'games'..is it true?" he asked, facing Kyo's direction

Kyo mumbled a "Yeah.."

"See that's just pent up frustration.. in other words.. you two are fired up." he replied laying down in his bed

"Thank you Dr. Phil." he sarcastically replied

"It was my pleasure.." Jamie replied laughing "But if you seriously wanted a switch, I wouldn't mi-"

Kyo was already speeding from the door, his suitcase in tow

Jamie gave a sigh, but hey.. he would benefit in the whole cause as well too

* * *

Kaori's cell phone went off, she sat on the edge of the bed and whipped it out 

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaori, its me.. what room are you located in?" Kyo asked

"Room 306." she replied

"Who's between us?"

"I'm guessing Xiaoyu and Miharu." she guessed

"Well were having a change of plans, me and Mina are going to switch rooms." he informed, knocking on her door

Kaori turned off her phone, as did Kyo when she opened the door

"Hey Mina, mind doing me a favor?" Kyo asked

"What?"

"Switch rooms with me."

"Who's sharing a room with you."

"Jamie.. I thought that everyone would get what they want if the did a switch."

"Hmmm... OK!" she replied,

"Thank you." his smile had spread across his face

"But it's going to have to wait." she informed

"Why?" he cried

"Becuase we heard word from Kazuya that he wants everyone to get out and check out the area."

"Dammit.." Kyo muttered

* * *

The family walked through the busy streets of Tokyo, they were in awe by the amazing structures of the buildings that were present. There were electronic stores everywhere, and crosswalks painted the streets at every corner. 

"This place is huge.." Miharu said

"Yeah I know.. who would of thought that Tokyo would have so many electronics." Xiaoyu added

Miharu was already taken a liking to Tokyo by the sheer size of it, her train of thought was broken when she tripped over a rock...

"Ahh!" she yelped, waiting for the brute concrete to hit her hands and knees

But it never came...

She felt something soft clutched against her, and it smelled really good too. The twenty year old looked up to see a purple haired teenager with the same expression on his face

Violet eyes met Brown

"Are..you okay." he asked

"Yes.. thank you.." she replied

They were unaware of the fact that were still holding each other

"What are you doing Miharu!" Xiaoyu's voice blared

"Oh!" they both exclaimed "I'm sorry!" they both said in unison

"Well.. I gotta go." she replied running off to her friends, the heat still remaining in her cheeks

He looked her direction to see her running to a red haired japanese boy and a blonde american, they both waved towards him in thanks. He smiled returning the gesture before going his own direction. "Nice people.." he spoke outloud

Little did Shugo know.. those were the people he was supposed to kill..

* * *

Before the event occured, he too was walking through the busy streets of Tokyo. His hands were crossed behind his head as he casually walked on the sidewalk. His head was slightly bobbing due to the fact that his I Pod headphones were beneath the long purple bangs covering his ears. He was already settled in, he was living with Heihachi in one of the mansions he owned in Tokyo and was told that the opening ceremonies would start tommorow. He scratched his chest by a certain itch, but to no avail. He currently wore his black bowling shirt with the purple stripe down the center, as well as the blue pants with the chain clipped on the right pocket and the black shoes he bought with as well. He quietly hummed the techno tune to himself, enjoying the blue sky that was high above. There was also a gentle breeze that blew past, the coolness hitting his face was amazing. His eyes were closed as he seemed lost in his own little world.. that is until he felt someone against him. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful brown.. 

"Are.. you okay?" he asked, he seemed somewhat at a loss of words

"Yes.. thank you.." she replied, her voice soft but with a little hint of stubborness

They looked down at each other, noticing the fact they were holding each other.. yet.. they didn't move

"Miharu! What are you doing!" called a girlish voice

Their thoughts snapped as the took in the vision again

"Oh!" they both said "I'm sorry..." the apologized in unison

He looked at her face to see a tint of pink.. was she blushing?

"I.. gotta go." she stated before taking off

Shugo was about to say something, like what's your name or anything related to that, but he couldn't since she was already gone. He watched her catch up with her friends, a red headed japanese boy and a blonde american waved their hands to him in thanks. He replied by waving back.. "Nice people.." he muttered

His cell phone began to ring

"Hello?"

"Shugo.."

"Hey Heihachi? What's up?"

"What are you currently doing?"

"Well, just taking in the scenary like you ordered."

"Good..good.. return to the mansion once you're finished."

"Roger that." he joked hanging up the cell phone

On the other line, Heihachi sighed

"Teenagers.." he muttered

Shugo stepped on something soft, his eyes wandered down to see a pink wallet with 'Hello Kitty' stickers on it

He opened it to see the familiar.. yet beautiful face..he spotted part of her school id

"Miharu..so that's the girl's name." he mused, he had to give this back to her.. any good citizen would have done the same. With his mind made up, he sprinted after the girl

* * *

Miharu drew a long breath 

"So Miharu.. what was that stunt about?" Xiaoyu asked

"I don't know..I tripped and he catched me?" she recalled, her light hands stuffing her pockets.. wait a second.. Light?

"I think I lost my wallet guys!" she announced

"When..where did you have it last?" Billy asked

"Well I had it when we left the hotel, and when we were walking on the sidewalk, but then I tripped on that rock an...that guy.."

"What about him?" Xiao asked

"That bastard was a pickpocket!"

"Whoa.. don't jump to conclusions.." Jin replied

"He was! I'm going to find him and kick his ass!" she yelled, sprinting back

* * *

"God! How far could she have gone with those legs of hers?" Shugo thought, now jogging 

His eyes caught her.. sprinting at him

"Hey young lady! I've found your-"

"EAT THIS!" she cried performing a flying kick, he ducked just in time

"What in the hell are you doing!" he asked, surprised by her actions

"You stole my wallet you jerk!" she accused, throwing a punch

"Stole! I found it! You dropped it when we ran into each other!" he argued

The others had arrived, and were standing there watching the whole fiasco

"Liar!" she roared, throwing a roundhouse

He caught her leg causing her to fall, she tried to rise but at the height he was holding her leg.. it was impossible.

"Let go dammit!" she cried

"Then stop attacking me!" he replied

She pushed hard off the ground, forcing her weight onto him causing both of them to fall

"Gah!" his back hit the hard concrete, by their position Miharu still on top of him

"Give me back my wallet!" she cried shaking him

"That's... what...I was.. trying.. to do!" he yelped, getting dizzy

She decide to get off him and wait for a response, he slowly rose from the ground holding the wallet out

"Seriously.. I had no intention of stealing your wallet. I was about to walk of in my own direction when I stepped on this." he stated truthfully

She glared at him and muttered a "Thank you." before turning heal and returning to his friends

"Sorry about my friend!" Xiaoyu called out

Shugo just gave a shrug in acknowledgement before turning off in his own direction

* * *

Their sightseeing was finished two hours later as they returned to the hotel, instead of going to their rooms, they decided to hang out in the lobby. The lobby itself was a huge dining room, they had large circle shaped, tables with a snow white table cloth. The pillars were marble and throughout the area were various pieces of art. 

"My feet are killing me.." Miharu complained, rubbing her tennis shoes

"I'm not surprised, after your little stunt you pulled." Xiaoyu shot back

"Hey he stole my wallet!" she argued

"Is everything still there?" she asked

"Yes..nothing's missing." Miharu muttered

"Then what's the point of stealing a wallet when you don't take the money from it?" Xiaoyu asked

"I don't know."

"Well next time you see him.. you should apologize."

"Fine..." she sighed

"I don't know what the problem is.. in my opinion..he was hot." was Asuka's say

"What about Steve?" Kaori asked

"Well Steve is better but that one guy wasn't bad." she replied

"No wonder Miharu pounced on him.." Jamie joked, causing the others to laugh

H-hey! I was trying to get my wallet back!" she argued

"Sure you were.." Kyo replied cooly, another uproar of laughter was present

The night time arrived rather quickly, the dark blue sky gave away the cooling breeze that blowing gently outside. While everyone was getting ready to turn in for the night, Jamie was getting dressed in more comfortable clothes. He wore a grey shirt and black shorts, something he could move in easily. In his pocket, he stashed a couple throwing knives, and a short sword. He rose from the bed and made his way to the door, until a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Mina asked

"I received a call from the operatives from the Via de Angelus, they informed me that there is a demonic aura present in our area. So, i'm going out to see if I can find it." he replied

"Be careful out there.." she asked hugging him

"I will.. be back soon." he kissed her forehead and opened the door

* * *

The blonde was running on the rooftops, his senses telling him that the dark aura was nearby. At the moment, he was using his Nephilim speed, dusting by the pedestrians below. It seemed amazing that at this time at night, there was as many people as in the morning crossing the streets. He hit the brakes on his feet and he found the source, he looked down below to see a couple of people with the appearance of being thugs, laying down.. some in their own pool of blood. 

"Holy..what the hell happened?" he asked himself, he wasted no time jumping from the roof and landing in the alleyway below

* * *

Many hours had passed since the incident with the strange girl, Shugo had returned to the mansion and was above to leave once again as he had extra free time on his hands. He used his newfound speed as he sprinted from the mansion to the busy streets of Tokyo. He kept on taking in visual appearances at stores, making sure that it would be burned into his memory so he could return later. His enjoyment of the city life was quickly held to a halt as he was pulled into a dark alleyway. A fist smacked into his stomach, followed by being tossed into a pack of garbage cans. 

"Don't make this hard.. just give me your money and we'll be gone." said a thug, he held a steal pipe in his hands

"How about I kick your ass instead." was Shugo's reply

He received a kick in the ribs, followed by a smack in the ribs with the pipe

"Don't get smart with us punk!" snorted another man

"You know what.. you're really starting to piss me off. Bad idea." Shugo snarled, purple sparks were floating off him.. some exploded

"What the hell is he!" cried one of the thugs

"I'm your key to hell." was Shugo's reply, he punched the thug in the stomach, his ribs breaking on contact

"Guuuh!" was the response from the thug, holding his broken ribs

"The hell!" was another response, Shugo flipped over him and grabbed his neck, with a quick tug he easily snapped it

The last one was trying to run away from the alley, Shugo picked up a broken pipe and chucked it at the man. The sharp edge went through the thug's stomach, blood erupting from his mouth. He slowly fell to the ground motionless

"Assholes.." he muttered, walking off. His walking stopped as he heard footsteps a yard away

"Did you do this!" was the boy's question

"So what if I did?" was Shugo's answer

"I see.. so you're the one with the dark aura..i'm sorry to tell you..but i'm taking you out." the boy replied

The area was dark, they could barely see each other's faces

"Is that so.. well then." Shugo went into stance "Show me what you got."

Jamie smirked as he whipped out a throwing knife "My pleasure.."

The two ran at each other, Jamie threw the knife which Shugo barely evaded, the blade slicing his cheek

The two exchanged blows, Jamie giving a fierce roundhouse, while Shugo retaliated with two quick strikes

"What the hell!" Jamie couldn't move his left arm

"You like that, I fight using assassination techniques dealing with pressure points." Shugo informed, punching Jamie in the stomach

"Guh!" Jamie yelled, the force sending him back into the pile of trash cans

Quickly, Jamie leapt from the ground and threw two more throwing knives.. one of them hitting Shugo in the leg

"Ahh! Dammit!" he cried, he didn't have time to pull it out since Jamie wailed on him with and cresent and spin kicks, the assualt made Shugo hit the wall behind him

"That's it.." Shugo ripped the knife from his thigh and hurled it at Jamie, the blade made a deep gash in Jamie's right shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. The purple haired teen ran at the Nephilim and executed a jump kick, knocking him back into the trashcans

"I'm sorry.. but I have to go." Shugo said, using his ninjitsu by jumping from walls to walls until he reached the roof, he turned to look at Jamie before he left the area

"Healing powers.. you can kick in anytime you know." muttered Jamie as he left the alleyway, he already knew that the bodies in the dark area were going to be in the news the next day.

* * *

Shugo lept from rooftop to rooftop, his mind going over the recent events that happened today. 'Why did he kill those people?' 'Who was the dark figure that wanted to end his life?' but more importantly 'Will he ever see that brown haired girl again?' he smiled as he leapt high the air, aiming at the roof above 

"I hope so.." he muttered

* * *

Jamie arrived at the hotel holding his wound, the blood seeping through his fingertips. He entered his room to see Mina in her PJ's, watching t.v. 

"Oh god! Jamie!" she said, helping him on the bed

"What happened?" she asked, moving his hand from the wound

"I had a run in with a mysterious teenager, I didn't get a good look at his face though." he replied

"Well for me to bandage that wound, we need to take that shirt off." she stated

"Hey...I can move my arm." he replied

"What?" she was confused

"The guys executed two strikes at my left shoulder, paralyzing it for a couple moments." he replied

She carefully removed the shirt off the Nephilim, making sure she didn't hit the gash

"I'll be right back, i'm going to get the antiseptic and bandages.." she rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom

"Do we have to use the antiseptic, it burns.." he moaned

"Yes we do, I don't want you to get that thing infected.." she replied, tossing him the bandages

She poured some of the liquid on the cotton ball and tapped it against the gash

"Arrrgh!" he grounded his teeth together

"Stop whining.." she complained, laughing

* * *

Shugo entered the mansion and was greeted by Heihachi, who was sitting in a chair watching t.v. 

"Hello Shugo." he said firmly

"Hello Mr. Mishima." he replied

Heihachi turned his head to Shugo to see the dried caked blood in the teens hands

"What in the hell happened?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Some thugs tried to rob me, so I killed them." he replied looking at his own hands

"Well go wash your hands and go to bed." Heihachi ordered

"Yes sir." replied Shugo

Shugo ran upstairs to the bathroom and washed his hands, the blood turning copper against the clear water. Once his rinsed them with soap, he entered his room and fell on the bed. He stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, a smirk came upon his face as he remembered an important item in his pocket. He pulled out a white card, to be more precise.. it was Miharu's school id card.

"Miharu.. she sure is beautiful.." he mused staring at it "I hope i'll be able to see her again, but under a calm situation. Hey maybe I should ask her on a date?" Shugo laughed as the thought came up in his mind. He quickly fell asleep, the id card clutched to his chest...

* * *

That's it for chapter 3! It seems that Shugo has a weakness for Miharu, but will he be able to be with her while she despises him for 'stealing' her wallet? What will happen when Jamie tells the others of his encounter with the mysterious person? (Shugo) All this and more next time in the next chapter of Tekken 6: Revolution. Review! 


	4. Chapter 4: Opening Ceremonies

The next day had arrived quickly, as 8:00 am came around,everyone rose and dressed in their favorite outfits. All were excited since it was the opening ceremonies of the tournament, they're would be no battles today unlike the previous tournaments. Today was all about celebration, even though the prize wasn't the gain of the Mishima Zaibatsu, the million dollars quickly made up for it.

"I can't wait for ceremonies to start." admitted Kaori, her new trademark outfit consisting of a white turtle neck sweater, with tan khakis and white tennis shoes. She cut her hair to the original shoulder length, her beauty never leaving. Her second outfit was her black training bra, but over that was Kyo's white jacket that she bought for him. To finish the outfit, she worn a white skirt and white tennis shoes. For today, she was going to wear her first outfit. Most people would think why would contestants wear longsleeve jackets and sweaters in the summertime, the point being was that some of the fighting areas were chilly. In certain fighting areas, a plane would take the contestants there to fight, and they would be watched on the gigantic monitor in the stadium to see who was the winner.

"How do I look?" she asked her boyfriend

"You look great!" he replied, he slipped on his white jacket, the crimson wings emblazed on the back. Kyo's first outfit was the trademark white jacket with crimson wings, the black muscle shirt underneath, and the white pants with the black cross. A red and white feather entwined around the holy artifact on the right pant leg. His new second outfit was a crimson longsleeve dress shirt, the buttons going down the center. In addition, he wore a black tie and matching black dress pants, but with the formal outfit.. he couldn't leave the teenager side within him leftout as he wore crimson red converse all stars.. the high tops to his preference.

* * *

"Hurry up Billy.." Jin said, getting irritated. At the moment, his hood was down. Once again, he entered the tournament wearing the purple/blue hoodie with yellow flames. Underneath the jacket was his gray shirt, the blue pants and the red shoes made his outfit complete. His second outfit was the same, just that the jacket was off and tied around his waist, revealing the gray shirt he worn underneath. 

"Shut up Jin, let me just fix this strand." he replied combing his hair. Currently Billy was wearing a blue vest with a white shirt underneath, blue pants and white shoes. His second outfit was the black karate pants by itself, the blue flame spiraling around the right pant leg.

On the highway.. a red headed Korean was dusting past numerous cars, on his motorcycle.

Hwoarang ditched the green/orange vest. Now, he wore a black leather jacket with a gray shirt underneath, he still kept his dark blue jeans but bought a new pair of black boots. The second outfit was a denim jacket with a red shirt underneath, blue denim jeans and red sneakers. His trusty goggles still on his head.

"Kazama..i'll be sure to win this time!" he exclaimed, speeding even faster

* * *

"You're ready to go Shugo?" Heihachi asked 

"Yeah.. let's go." replied the purple haired teenager. He exited the bathroom to reveal his outfit, he wore a purple shortsleeve dress shirt, with a white tie and matching white pants and shoes. He looked at the old man giving a smirk, his headphones in his ears while the I Pod was in his right hand.

Heihachi gave another sigh, muttering "Teenagers.."

They walked outside the the waiting limo as the driver opened the door for the two, once they were in, he closed the door and returned to the driver wheel.

"Why do I have to go though?" Shugo asked

"Because people are going to want to know why you're participating, so i'm going to give them the idea of that you were a regular teen that saw me being mugged. So with your good judgement, youcame and saved me,and in return I gave you an invitation to the tournament showing my thanks." Heihachi replied

"You kind of make yourself sound like a damsel in distress.." Shugo stated, chuckling

"I'll say that there were a lot of them.." he shot back

"Oh, I see.. you don't want to look bad." Shugo laughed

"I swear.. how could Kazuya raise these kind of people." muttered Heihachi

* * *

Everybody was already packed at the stadium, waiting for Heihachi make his debut 

"What in the hell is taking him so long?" snarled Hwoarang

"Be patient Hwo..." a feminine voice whispered in his ear

"Huh!...Hey Jules!" he yelled hugging her

"How are you doing Hwoarang?" she asked as they released

"Great, how about you." he asked back

"Fine, from Jin's donation to the project, it was a success!" she replied happily

"Awesome! So when are you going to start rejuvenating the forest?"

"After the tournament." she replied "Hey look! It's them!" she replied pointing in the distance

It was a pretty funny sight, the whole group looked like a gang, all dressed in their own styles as the made their way over

"What's up Sir Nephilim." Hwoarang joked

"What's up.." Jamie replied giving the Korean a high five, Jamie wore a green zip up jacket, it was halfway zipped at the moment revealing the white shirt underneath. He also wore blue pants and green skate shoes with white trim.

"Hey, poser.." Hwoarang cracked another joke aiming at Kyosuke

"Hey! I don't copy, if anything, I make it look cooler." He replied cooly, pointing to his red hair

"Yeah sure... 'little bro'." replied the Korean giving Kyo a noogie

Hwoarang was about to talk to Jin until a helicopter came from above, it landed in the center of the ring as the blades kept spinning. The door soon opened revealing Heihachi in his white suit and tiger fur coat, and Shugo right behind him. Once the duo was out, the helicopter rose once again and flew away.

"Ladies and gentleman.. welcome to The King of Iron Fist 6!" he greeted in the mic, the crowd in the stands were going wild

"As with the tournament openings, we always have to introduce the new competetors that qualified. Standing to the right of me is a teenager with skills and power that I haven't seen in a long time."

"That's the guy!" Miharu yelled to Xiaoyu

"What guy?"

"The guy who stole my wallet!"

"...That is the guy! Why in the hell is he with Heihachi!"

"His name.." Heihachi began "Shugo... Mishima.."

The crowd went in awes and applaused

"What the hell?" The kazama's yelled

"Let me explain, one day after my release from prison.. a group of thugs had tried to rob me. I fought back, but there were too many of them, as I believed that my freedom was about to be gone as quickly as it came. Shugo came out of nowhere and helped me fight them off. His skills and powers were unbelievable, I asked the teenager if I could give him a ride home. He told me he didn't have a home, so in order to show my thanks, I adopted him and gave him a home. Now he's here at the tournament to show what he's got. I beg you, do not take him lightly as he is just as powerful as Jin Kazama, even more maybe." he informed, Shugo stood there, looking at the competetors until he came across Miharu.

"It's her..." he muttered

"He's staring at me..." Miharu said softly to her friend

"And you're blushing too." added Xiaoyu

"Am not!" she argued, holding her cheeks

Miharu looked back at Shugo and mouthed the words "I'm sorry."

"Is she apologizing?" he muttered, he mouthed back "It's okay.."

"Shugo..please introduce yourself.." Heihachi asked, snapping him out of his conversation

"Oh... right.." he replied stepping up to the mic "Hey..My name's Shugo, i'm nineteen years old..." he continued

"That's the guy!" Jamie informed Kyo

"You mean from last night?"

"Yeah.. I couldn't see his face, but I remember the purple hair. I know it's him." Jamie replied, his memory caused him to touch the bandaged gash

"my fighting style is Assassination, with a little bit of Ninjitsu, and i'm single.." he finished, causing the girl fans to call out

"Hey that's good news for you Miharu.." Xiaoyu joked

"Shut up.. I don't need a boyfriend." she replied cooly

"Whatever.. you don't know what you're missing." her friend warned

Miharu scoffed in defiance

"Good job Shugo.. and welcome, to The King of Iron Fist Tournament." Heihachi applauded, as did many others

Shugo gave one last wave to the crowd as Heihachi continued

"Since Shugo was the only newcomer, let the festivities begin!" Heihachi ordered as fireworks exploded in the sky

The music began to play as the contestants drifted off to do whatever they pleased. Shugo hopped off the concrete ring and walked off, trying to find a peaceful place. Unaware to him, a certain blonde Nephilim followed, the crimson demon behind him.

The purple haired teenager slumped against a wall in a hallway that connected to the stadium, he was about to slip on his headphones until a certain voice called out.

"It was you..." the voice said

He turned his head to see the blonde american he saw yesterday

"Yes..Like I said before, I didn't steal the girl's wallet." he replied, his head was facing the ground causing his hair to cover his eyes

"No.. You were the ones that killed the group of thugs in the alleyway." Jamie stated, causing Shugo to shoot his head up

"You saw that..I'm sorry.." he replied, his purple eyes showing sincerity

"I'm the one you fought last night, you paralyzed my left arm and gave me a gash on my right shoulder." Jamie admitted

"I didn't want to fight you.." Shugo shot back

"That may be true.. but I detected an evil aura within you.." Jamie countered

"As do I.. I can feel it in your friend behind you." Shugo replied pointing to Kyo

"Yeah, but I can control the darkness within me." Kyo argued

"As can I, my orders doesn't concern any of you.." Shugo said, rising from the ground

"What are your orders?" Jamie asked, interested

"That answer is none of your business, now if our meeting is over.. please excuse me." he walked past the duo but stopped when he was a few yards ahead

"I hope the next time we fight, it will be in the tournament." he called over his shoulder before walking back into the stadium

"That kid... Shugo." Jamie said outloud

"Well find out more about him later, for now.. let's enjoy the party." Kyo said, patting his friend on the back

Miharu was about to talk to Jin and the others when she saw Shugo enter from the hallway, quickly, she ran over to him

"Hey..Shugo right?" she asked

"Yeah?" he asked, his hand grabbing the card in his pocket by instinct

"I just wanted to apologize again for the other day.." she felt a bit embarassed

"It's nothing, first impressions aren't everything." he chuckled

"Well, i'll see you later then.." she walked off

"Wait!" he called out 'I'm going to get chewed out, I know it.' he thought

"What?" she asked

"Here..." he pulled out the card from his pocket and gave it to her

"My school ID! You had it!" she seemed a little angry

"I'm really sorry! It's just that, I thought I would never see you again." he said softly, warmth arriving in his cheeks

"So you stole my school ID card?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well it was either keep it, or tell you and get another pummeling." he argued

"Good point." she agreed

"Take care..Miharu.." he said walking off,

She stood there motionless, why did her cheeks feel funny

Her thoughts were snapped as Xiaoyu walked over and tapped her shoulder

"What were you doing?" her chinese friend asked

"Nothing.." she replied

Xiaoyu looked ahead to see Shugo in the distance

"You talked to him, didn't you.." she stated more than asked

"I apologized.. so what?"

"He had your school ID too.."

"How in the hell did you see that!"

"Because no random person would take out their ID out of the blue." she answered, giggling a bit

"He thought that he would never see me again." Miharu said softly, the heat rising to his cheeks

"Wha?" her friend asked

"That's why he kept my ID." she finished

"You should give him a chance Mi, you never know." her friend suggested walking off, Miharu trailing behind her

"Hey Jin.." Kyo said, calling his older brother

"Yeah.."

"We found out the guy that fought Jamie in the alleyway."

"Really? Who is it?"

"It was Shugo, the newcomer in the tournament."

"I see.. don't do anything as of yet. We don't want to give Shugo or the organization of the tournament trouble."

"Alright.. but i'm telling you bro', i'm getting a bad feeling."

"Heh.. tell me about it." Jin laughed

Miharu and Xiaoyu were dancing, as well as the other girls. Once again, Miharu's wallet fell out of her pocket. She bent down and retrieved it, but noticed something different. She didn't catch it before but Shugo slipped her a piece of paper underneath her ID when he returned it. She unfolded the piece of paper to reveal Shugo's cell phone number, with the addition of a sentence saying 'Please call me later!' She laughed at his attempt as she stuffed the piece of paper in her wallet..

Maybe she would call him later..

* * *

That's it for chapter 4. This one is shorter than the preivous ones since I didn't really have a good idea to focus on. Review! Chapter 5 will arrive shortly.


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Shugo, the Violet Ninja

The opening ceremonies had came to a close in the late afternoon. The competetors split paths, some going to hang out at bars while others decided to hang out in the hotel. Miharu, after much thought, decided to go back to her hotel room in private. She didn't want anyone else to know that she was going to call the purple haired Mishima named Shugo. Once she entered the room, she quickly locked the door behind her, she belived that Xiao wouldn't get angry since she's spending her time with Jin at the moment. So with that situation taken care of, she plopped down on the bed and whipped out the piece of paper, dialing the numbers on her cell phone.

Tekken 6 Revolution - Chapter 5: Enter Shugo, the Violet Ninja

Shugo was currently back at the mansion. He was resting in the king sized bed, while the techno tunes blared in his ears. His own peace of mind was brought to a halt as his pocket vibrated.

"Who's calling me?.." he pulled off the earphones off "Miharu!" he quickly remembered

"Hello?" he asked

"Hey.. I decided that I would call you.."

"What.. you weren't at first?"

"Probably not."

"Then i'm honored you called.." he replied, chuckling

"Why did you slip me your number Shugo.." that was one question had to get out

"Because I wanted to talk to you.." he replied bluntly

"Why.." her voice was stubborn, but her cheeks were red hot

"I...I don't know.." he replied honestly, he had no idea why he wanted to talk to her

"Hmmm..." she was convinced

"It's the truth. I just didn't want you to think of me as a punk who tried to rob you." he added

"Alright..I guess my good looks were probably too much for you huh?" she joked

"Probably.." he agreed

"Wha? Shugo I was only joking.." she replied, her face was tomato red

"I wasn't.." he replied cooly, laying back down on his bed

"..." the japanese girl was speechless

"How old are you, Miharu?" Shugo asked

"Tw-twenty." she stuttered,

"Really? I thought you were eighteen?" he was surprised

"What! Are you going to give up now just because i'm older than you?" she asked, feeling a bit offended

"Not at all.. but I thought we were just friends?"

"Who said we were friends?..." she shot back

"Ouch.. women are confusing.." he muttered the second part

"What was that? I should hang up on you right now!" she yelled into the phone

"I was joking!" Shugo cried

"Jerk..." Miharu mumbled

"Hey Miharu.."

"Huh.."

"Why did you decide to call me?"

"To be honest..I don't know." she said, laying on her bed

"Well whatever your decision was based on.. thank you."

"You're welcome.." her reply was soft

"Hey Miharu, I gotta go.. you think we'll be able to see each other?" Shugo asked, being hopeful

She laughed on the other line "Maybe...I'll think about it."

"He-" Click! Miharu turned off her phone, she stared at the ceiling above her for a few moments before she left the room in search of her friends..

"Haaaa." Shugo gave a long sigh, his head drooped down in defeat, he looked out the window to see that it was now night time.

"It really looks beautiful out there.. maybe I should g- ACK!" he fell off the bed with a thud, he was on all fours, his right hand slowly touching his chest. Sweat slowly dripped off his forehead as his breathing became ragged. He moved his left hand off the cream carpet below him to see a burn mark, in a shape of a handprint. He lifted his left hand before his eyes to see purple smoke slowly rising from it. Another stab of pain entered his chest as his head it the carpet. He banged his left hand on the carpet, creating a mini shockwave the size of his fist. Purple sparks hovered from his back, slowly rising until they exploded upon contact with the ceiling. He slowly crawled on all fours as he made his way into the center of the room. Almost like it was planned, a neon violet pentagram appeared on the carpet underneath him.

"What the hell.. is happening to me?" he let out another scream, as the alter beneath him shot a violet light, the beam going inside his chest

Visions appeared in his mind as he saw what appeared to be a purple demon, with batlike wings on his back. The demon stared at figure a couple feet away. His skin tone was light green, but his eyes were a darker color. Sparks circled around the green giant as the purple demon flew towards him, preparing for battle.

"Arrrgh! Miharu!" he cried the pain overwhelming, he rose his left hand in front of his face again. His nails became longer, and sharper. He had no idea what was going on with him, but with little strength to help. He ran out of his room, the purple alter beneath him following. Heihachi heard the clunking of footsteps as Shugo ran down them.

"What's the rush boy?" Heihachi asked, being concerned for once

As Shugo placed his right hand against the door knob, he slowly turned his head towards Heihachi. Heihachi took an extra two steps back, the appearance of Shugo slowly changing. His entrancing violet eyes were now a glowing red, his pupil turned into thin slits like a cat.

"Heihachi.." he managed to get out "something.. is happening.. to me. ACK!" he fell on his knees

"Shugo!" Heihachi ran over to him

"STAY BACK! I don't want anything to happen!" he shouted, opening the door and sprinting out into the night

Shugo had stopped his sprinting as he arrived at a deserted park. The pain made him fall on all fours again as voice entered his head..

"The evil that's good.."

"Or the evil that breathes.. what will you be.." the voice asked

"MIHARUUUUUUU!" he screamed, violet batlike wings ripped out of his back, the blood smacking against the trees and grass

"Huh!" Miharu stopped her movement, it felt like someone was calling her

"What's up Miharu?" Jamie asked

"It felt like someone was calling me.." she replied, her voice laced with worry

She felt it again

"Excuse me.." she said running off from the club, Kyo, Jamie, and the others behind him

"AAAHHHH!" Shugo gave another cry as horns sprouted from his head, blood was soaking them as a drop slid down his face

Miharu never sprints, but she did as she arrived at an abandoned park. Something was telling her that Shugo was present as well.

"Holy! You feel that Kyo." Jamie asked, the raw power hitting him like a shockwave

"Yeah, it's just as good as ours.." he replied, amazed

"MIHARUUU!" A familiar voice screamed, way too familiar

"Oh my God... SHUGO!" she cried, running to where the sound came from

She stopped in her tracks in the sight before her, Kyo, Jamie, and Billy stopped as well

"What the hell?" Billy asked

They saw the current Shugo, on all fours with batlike wings on his back, the blood slowly dripping off them. The blood that had splattered against the trees and grass turned into fire, but purple. Shugo himself was encased around a purple ring of fire as Miharu watched in horror.

"SHUGO!" she cried out, her voice made him snap his head in direction

"Miharu! Get out of here! ACK!" he fell back on all fours. His skin turning slightly purple as he screamed.

Miharu took a few steps back

"What the hell are you doing Miharu?" Billy asked

"Don't do it!" Jamie yelled

She didn't pay attention to both as she ran and jumped into the ring of fire

"Shugo!" she cried, placing her hands on his back

"What are you doing here? Leave!" he yelled

"No!" she helped him up a bit so they were both on their knees

She took in all the visuals, the wings, the horns, the eyes, and the fangs that were slowly appearing. With nothing holding her back, she yanked Shugo by the collar and slammed his lips against hers. His red eyes widened in shock, but were soon closed to pleasure as the pain slowly died away. His wings retracted from their spreading postion as the alter slowly faded away, the transformation failing by the sudden interuption. The wings slowly went back into his body as the horns slid back into his head, his skin tone turning back to its normal color. Through the whole process of the changing back to normal, the two still were in thier kiss.. not noticing a thing. Once he the de-transformation ended, the two fell to the grass below..slipping into darkness. The ring of fire faded in the air, revealing the two on the ground.

"Miharu!" the three shouted, running over to her

"Jamie, help me out with Shugo. Billy, take Miharu..we're both taking them to mother." Kyo said, slinging one of Shugo's arms around his neck

"Right!" they both replied

Once the trio entered the hotel, they wasted no time running to Jun's door.

"What's going on?" she asked, gettting view of Miharu and Shugo

"We'll tell you in a minute, you have to help them." Kyo informed

"Alright, place them on the bed." she ordered, pulling out a chair

The three did so and waited

"They don't seem to have a fever..and they're not dehydrated..what happened?"

Kyo started "We were about to enter a club when Miharu told us that someone was calling her. We didn't have time to finish as-"

"She flew like a bat out of hell and sprinted to a park. There we found Shugo who seemed to be changing." Jamie finished

"Changing? Into what?" she asked

Kyo gave a deep sigh "A Devil.. and not like us either, he had the bat wings and all."

"I see.. how did this transformation stop?" she continued

"Miharu kissed him." Billy said

Jun looked over at Shugo, and placed her hand on his forehead

"What are you going to do?" Billy asked

"I'm going to read his mind." Jun replied, shutting her eyes

Images enveloped into her mind, she saw Heihachi talking to a doctor, then watched Shugo floating in a green tube. She watched as Shugo opened his eyes for the first time as while he was in the tube, then the scene switched, showing Shugo buying clothes in a store. She felt like she was an audience as Heihachi told him his orders and what the plan he was going to tell the people. The last thing she heard was "Shugo Mishima... you'll be responsible for the annihilation of the Kazamas."

She opened her eyes in sadness

"What's wrong mom?" Kyo asked

"Shugo, his job is to kill us.." she replied, Kyo took a step back

"No..way.." he thought

"He thinks it's nothing right now, but when he finds out its us that he's supposed to kill. He'll be devestated." she replied, stroking his face

"Could you alter his memory?" Billy asked

"Yes..I can.."

* * *

Heihachi received a call on his cell phone 

"Hello?" he asked

"Heihachi! The new creation is a success!" he beamed over the phone

"Excellent! How is he?"

"Perfect! He's even more powerful than Shugo!"

"Nice work doctor, bring him to me tommarow." he ordered

"What about Shugo?"

"I'll have him attempt an assassination on the Kazamas. If he fails.. i'll let him take a break."

"Take a break? Is Heihachiacting caring?"

"Well it's nice to have a son that actually obeys you, gives you that sense of authority, maybe i'll let him run the Zaibatsu with me when this is over."

The doctor was silent

"Show me the project in a couple weeks. I'm busy at the moment." he clicked off the phone

* * *

"Are you going to alter it?" Kyo asked 

"No..." she replied

"Why not?" Billy asked, pretty angry

"Because I don't want to gain a friend by altering his memory, if destiny is kind.. his heart will tell him where to go." she stated

"Fine.." Billy mumbled

"Whatever happens, do not treat him as an enemy." she said

"OK.." they all replied in agreement

Slowly Shugo opened his eyes to take in the new scenary

"Where..am I?" he asked

"You're safe.." a gentle voice replied

He turned to his right to see Jun

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jun..what's your's?"

"Shugo.."

He turned to his left to see Miharu

"Miharu!" he gasped

"It's okay Shugo, she's fine.." Kyo said

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kyosuke, to my right is Billy, and to my left is Jamie. We brought you back here after the incident." he replied

"What happened to me?"

"You were transforming, until Miharu pulled you into the Ultimate lip lock of death." joked Jamie

A blush came upon his face as he recalled the incident, soft lips placed against his

"Don't worry she's not afraid of you.." Billy assured

"How do you know, none of you have the same problem as me."

"Actually we do." Kyosuke shot back

"What?"

"We can change into Devils ourselves." He let his crimson wings split out his back to show proof

"Oh.. sorry.." he apologized

"It's okay.." he replied

"What about you?" Shugo asked pointing towards Jamie

"Me? I'm a Nephilim.."

"What's that?" curiosity got the better of him again

Jamie gave a sigh before he pulled up a chair and laid out an explanation. It wasn't until a half hour later that Shugo understood the whole sittation dealing with Demons, Angels, and Nephilims.

"I see..." he said, his left hand caressing Miharu's cheek

"We know about your orders.. Shugo.." Jamie informed

"Really.."

"The people you're supposed to kill.. it's us." Kyo finished, leaning against the wall

The word of truth had slightly hit him hard, but he kept his composure

"So.. what are you going to do now?" Billy asked, his hands in his pockets

Shugo walked over to the nearby window and opened it

"I'm not sure.. but if I have to.. I will kill you.. all of you." he said firmly

"Why would you try and do that? We pose no threat to you." Kyo asked

"I know that, but I can't turn on Heihachi." he shot back

"Why not? You can take him dammit!" yelled Billy

"Because he's the reason i'm here! Did you forget that!" Shugo roared, his fist hitting the nearby wall

"Do you think I want to kill you guys..after all the generosity you've shown me..and to find out her friends were gone..Miharu would be devestated.." he continued, a tear sliding down his cheek

"Shugo..." Jamie felt bad for him, the guy was a stuck between two sides

"It's okay..Shugo.." Jun said softly, she walked over to the teenager and hugged him. In response, Shugo's eyes were in shock. Even though he was ordered to kill this family, they still show him kindness. The thought was unbearable as he broke down and cried, holding Jun while she spoke soft words in his ear.

"I..I don't want to do this.." he sobbed

"It's okay.. we'll find a way out of this." she replied, stroking his back

As soon as the teenager let go of Jun, he walked over to the sleeping form of Miharu and gently kissed her cheek

"Thank you, Miharu.." he spoke softly, then ran and jumped out of the window. The others ran to window to see Shugo jumping from building to building, putting his ninjitsu skills to use.

_'Why does it have to be like this..dammit!' _he thought

While flipping to the next building, his cell phone went off

"Hello?"

"Shugo..it's Heihachi."

"What is it sir?"

"There have been people that I seen trying to sneak into the mansion, trying to take valuble things of mine. I want you to dispose them tonight."

"Understood..they will be dealt with tonight." he replied

"Good, i'll see you then." he clicked off the phone

Shugo increased his speed to reach the house quicker, for this type of mission, he'll wear his night suit. The bastards that are trying to steal Heihachi's possesions will pay.. with their life.

He reached the house in no time, he ran up the stairs and pulled out a suitcase from his bed. He unlocked the latches and opened the case revealing a complete set of body gear and weapons. He took off his purple shirt and tie, followed by the white pants and shoes. He slipped on the thin but durable black cotton pants, the string was tied to his preferance as he slipped on the cotton arm guards. There was a series of metal plates starting at the wrist following all the way up to the elbow. Next was the black cotton shirt, the armguards were the same color making it look like the shirt it itself was longsleeved. The last item of clothing was a long black scarf. He wrapped it around his mouth and the bridge of his nose and tied it in the back, the rest of the length fell down to his ankles.After that task was done, he bent down once again to take out his bow, with a quiver full of arrows. Next in line was his katana, followed by a handfull of sharp knives called _kunai._ Once he was finished, he looked at the nearby clock to see that it was already 7:00 pm. His eyes narrowed as he lept out of the nearby window, hiding in the trees that surrounded the mansion. He would wait for the intruders to enter his domain, then he would have some fun...

He cranked up the music as he stuck his I Pod back into a cotton pouch on his waist. He was sitting in a nearby tree, bumping his head to the techno music as he waited for his prey..

* * *

That's it for Chapter 5! Review! 


	6. Chapter 6: Cold Steel Katana

The scene was night time, dark blue skies were high above, an occasional cloud or two hovered above the full moon. The moonlight shone upon a mansion, its surrounding areas covered with trees. A few shadows, three to be exact, crawled or tiptoed across the grass. They would move for a couple seconds and stop, making sure no additional sounds were present. They gave each other hand signals as they walked across the front area of the house, looking around for cameras. Normally, humans wouldn't be out at this time of night, unless they were theives or murderers. But the figure sitting on a tree branch casually high above, was anything but human. He was watching the whole spectacle before his own eyes, his mouth curving in pleasure.

"Let's have some fun.." the figure said front flipping off the 40 ft tree, his bow already equipped with an arrow

The three shadows stopped

"You hear something?" one asked

"No, let's keep moving.. be on alert." another one replied

'Twack!' "AHHHhh!" a shadow cried

The other two looked to see an arrow in their comrade's knee

"What the hell?" the two theives said in unison

"Yo." the figure said, landing in a crouching position

"Who the hell are you?" one theif snarled

"You could say that i'm a guard of this house, ready to wipe people like you off the face of the earth." the figure replied

"You think you could take the three of us?" the other theif asked

The moonlight revealed the figure's purple hair, and neon violet eyes. They showed no emotion as he reached in his pocket and whipped out a kunai, hurling it at the inured their.

The sick thud was heard as the deadly dagger caught the man in the throat

"The two of you.." he corrected, discarding his bow and arrows

"Get him!" one of them cried, another three shadows came out of the bushes with bats

'Shit.' the purple haired teenager thought

Two theives came at him, one carrying a knife while the other had a bat. Shugo struck one in the thigh using his pressure point technique, paralyzing the man at the leg. He unsheathed his katana and slashed at the other in the chest area, blood gushed from the wound as the being fell down. The man with the paralyzed leg hesitantly tried to reach for his pistol, Shugo quickly slashed the man in the throat, the blood glazing the sword. With one quick flick of the wrist, he cleaned his sword.

"Ikuze.." Shugo mocked, giving the 'come on' motion

Tekken 6 Revolution - Chapter 6: Cold Steel Katana

The rest of the theives ran at Shugo, hoping to overwhelm him. Quickly, he made hand movements, and dashed away, the theives still chasing at the visable form of Shugo. As they reached the illusion, they had little time to react as kunais flew from above, striking two more theives in the stomach. He whipped out his katana once again to finish off the last robber.

"Please don't! Don't kill me!" he begged

"Tell me.. have you killed anyone?" Shugo asked, interested in maybe sparring someone's life

"Yes.."

"Who?"

"A woman.. and her children."

"Then you have no right to live." Shugo stated harshly, performing a 360 spin slash. The theif stood there emotionless, until his eyes rolled behind his head as the head itself fell from it's body

Shugo gave a long sigh as he picked up the knives and made his way back inside

"How was it?" Heihachi asked, sitting comfortably in his chair

"There was five total, none of them survived." Shugo replied, his voice firm

"Good job, there may be other jobs in the future for you." he replied

"Understood... Heihachi?"

"Yes.."

"I found out.. who i'm supposed to kill."

"You mean the Kazamas?"

"Yes, why do I have to harm them? They seem to be a nice family."

"They have embarassed me in the past! Especially that good for nothing son Kazuya."

"What did he do so wrong for you to order me to kill them?"

"He left my side for that stupid woman Jun Kazama.." he snarled

"She..is not..stupid." Shugo said darkly

"Hmph, her care probably put a dent in you.. I told the doctor that he should have given you emotions."

"So that I would have been a killing machine instead? Hell no!" he barked back

"Do not raise your voice at me Shugo.." he warned

"Or what?"

"I make you regret everything..your existance, everyone around you.. and that girl." he hissed, causing Shugo's eyes to go wide

"What?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you Shugo, in the stadium and on the phone. That Miharu girl participated in one of my tournaments before, it would be shame if I had to kill to put you back in line.. GUH!" he body was pinned against the wall by Shugo

"If you ever..lay a hand on Miharu, I will personally make sure that it will be I that gives you a ticket to hell. Do you hear me? Because if you EVER say that again, it will be the last thing you will do!" his katana was near Heihachi's throat

"Of course Shugo! It was just a joke!" Heihachi was sweating profusely

"For your sake, you've better been." he replied coldly, walking up the stairs

He entered his room and was about to rest until another thought popped into his mind, he sheated his katana and jumped out the window

* * *

Miharu slowly opened her eyes as she awoke in a new area, obviously this wasn't her room. To the right of her was a note: 

_Hey Miharu,_

_I've decided to switch rooms with you until you're awake_

_I hope that you awake soon, your friend Xiaoyu is really_

_worried about you.._

_From your friend, _

_Jun Kazama_

She gave a slight sigh of relief, how long was she out for? Her thoughts were interrupted as a slight tap was coming from the balcony. She walked over to the glass door in the room and opened it, revealing Shugo in full ninja gear.

"Shugo..what the hell are you-" her eyes widened as he pulled her into a kiss, followed by a hug

"Thank you.. so much." he replied

Her lips didn't move into a smile at all, but she hugged him back

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Okay.. how long was I asleep?"

"About a day.."

"Really!"

"Yeah... see you later." he jumped on the balcony wall, about to run off until a hand grabbed his wrist

"Why are you leaving?" she asked

"You seen what happened to me yesterday, i'm a monster.. I don't want you to deal with this kind of stuff." he replied

"I'm already used to it.." she replied

"Miharu..i'm not perfect.." he went on

"Who said I wanted perfect dammit!"

"I'm a killer! I just killed five guys that tried to break into my house!"

"...I don't care.." she shot back, pulling him off the wall into another hug

"I believed that I shouldn't and wouldn't have a boyfriend, since I thought it was a state of being weak. But, now I don't know what to think anymore."

"Miharu..." his head was down, the bangs of his hair covering his eyes. But still you could see a tear slide down his cheek

"Don't leave Shugo..let's talk." she said pulling him into her room

They both sat at the edge of the bed, Shugo's emotions impossible to read since he had the scarf around his mouth

"So.. why did you kiss me?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers

"I don't know, it just felt necessary.." he replied, unbeknownst to him, she was slowly untying his scarf

She looked at his eyes, as if she was in a trance

"Is there something on my face?" he asked, a faint blush apparent on his cheeks

"No.. it's just that you have nice eyes." she replied, her own blush appearing

"Oh..thanks." he replied

She gave on gentle tug on the scarf knot, releasing it, the piece of cloth fell in his lap

"Miharu?" he asked

"Tell me Shugo..what do you feel right now." she asked

"Right now, my heart is racing, and my stomach feels weird." he answered, causing Miharu to laugh

"That's the answer I was looking for." she replied, nearing her face to his

"Wha? Mi-" he started

"Shuuussh..just enjoy it like I will." she replied, gently pushing him back on the bed, rolling on top of him

The moonlight seeped through the blinds, revealing Miharu's soft brown eyes contrasting to Shugo's violet. She unbuttoned the first two buttons on her pj longsleeve shirt as she slammed her mouth against Shugo's.

* * *

Xiaoyu woke up to the bright sunny morning, she brushed her teeth and did her other chores as she wanted to check up on Miharu. She walked up to the door and gently tapped. 

"Miharu? Are you awake?" she asked, knocking again

Inside of the room, there were discarded clothes leading to the bed where Miharu laid, with the addition of the purple haired ninja named Shugo. The knocking slowly made the twenty year old slowly open her eyes to take in the situation. 'Oh no!' she thought as she rose, but quickly rose the sheets to give her somewhat of decency. She nudged Shugo gently, who at the time a goofy grin on his face. "Shugo..Shuuugo." she called, causing him to crack open his eyes.

"What is it?"

"My friend is here. She's just outside that door." she replied

"Oh..I see.." he answered

"Miharu! Open up the door!" Xiaoyu's voice went through the door

"Coming!" she called, running to the door with sheets wrapped around her, if it wasn't for the situation, see would have looked like a Greek in the old times, with her quick made toga

She opened the door to see an eye at the crack of the door

"What are yooouu doing?" the chinese girl asked

"N-nothing! AcK!" she cried as her friend pushed through and entered the room, her eyes widened when she saw Shugo covering himself with a pillow

"Oh...my..GOD! Kyo! Jamie! Everyone! Get in here!" Xiao called out, soon enough everyone arrived in the front door

"What the hell?" Billy moaned out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Dude, why you wake us up so early?" Kyo asked

"Yeah..it's barely eight a.m." added Jamie

It took a few minutes to register the whole picture, clothes on the floor leading to the bed, Miharu in a toga, and Shugo with a pillow

"Whoa.." Billy was the first to speak

"Niiiiice.." Jamie added with a thumbs up

"I...should go.." replied Shugo, quickly grabbing his gear

"Oh no you don't!" cried Xiaoyu throwing him down

"Oof!" he moaned

The others entered the room as well, waiting for an explanation

"I'm confused, you're ordered to kill us but you decide to sleep with one of our friends." Jin said crossing his arms

"What? You're supposed to kill them?" shrieked Miharu

"That's what I was trying to tell you last night Miharu.." replied Shugo, his tone soft

"But don't blame him Miharu, at the moment he's stuck in the middle with two sides wanting to claim him." Kyosuke reminded

"I see.. what are you going to do?" she asked, a little scared

"I don't know, the thought of killing them doesn't seem right. But I don't want to disobey Heihachi."

"Who cares about Heihachi, any of us can kick his ass." snorted Billy

"But I owe him my life." he replied "Maybe i'll just go neutral."

"What help would that do?" Billy asked, getting a bit angry

"I doesn't mean I would have to kill you, but Heihachi would become my enemy. And if that happens, I believe he would create an even more powerful being."

"Wait, you were created?" Jamie asked

"Yes and no. At first I thought I was, but each day, pieces of images keep popping into my mind, showing a little girl and a husband and wife. I believe that I had a family." he replied

"Really?"

"Yeah, I keep seeing that little girl and a car. It was speeding towards her, from my view it seemed that I was running towards her with my hands out. I pushed her, then everything went white.." he replied

"You probably were in a near death state, my guess is that you saved her from being killed by the speeding car." Jamie thought outloud

"When I awoke, I was in a glass tube with green gel." he finished

'Was that why mother was sad?' Kyo thought

"Now..it seems like i'm a monster..a Devil." Shugo said, clenching his fist

"Welcome to the club." Billy replied, his tone fierce

"Chill Billy, you were just the same when you found out about your powers." Kyo stated firmly

"Well I didn't ask for them dammit!" Billy shouted back

"Like I did! I didn't know what the hell was going on!" Shugo yelled

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!" Billy snorted, he was suddenly held against the wall by Kyo

"Listen to me.. he has no idea what is happening to him. You will show him the respect he deserves dammit, I will not ask you again. Now straighten up before you seriously piss me off." Kyo warned, his eyes flashed to a red "Do you hear me?"

Billy said nothing

"I SAID do you hear me!" he roared

"YES! I GET IT!" he roared with the same fierceness

"Good.." he dropped him, facing back to Shugo

"I'm sorry for acting out.. i'm also sorry that my cousin refuses to show manners." Kyo stated

"It's okay.." Shugo replied

"Alright.. now..the powers hidden within you is called the Devil Gene." Kyo informed

"And the Ogre gene.." Jin added, causing people to turn their heads

"What? I thought he was gone!" Hwoarang stated, he faced against the demon god with Jin, that was one of the reasons that Jin was able to defeat him, and another reason that they were rivals. They argue with each other saying 'which one' dealt the finishing blow.

"Well it seems Heihachi found a source left over.." Jin replied

Everyone were in their own thoughts, failing to see that Shugo was getting dressed. It wasn't until he tripped over a shoe, that he caught everyones attention.

"Wait.. you're a ninja?" Hwoarang asked, noticing the gear he was wearing

"Yeah.." he replied, tying the scarf around his mouth, followed by pocketing his kunais

"That's pretty cool." Asuka chimed in

"Thanks.." he replied, he walked out the balcony and jumped on the wall

"Are you leaving?" Miharu felt a little hurt, causing Shugo to lower his head

"Yeah.." he muttered "See you.." he finished, dissapering with with swarming around him

"Dude.. he's gotta show me how to pull that off." Jamie joked

"Why? So you can prank your brother?" Mina asked

"That and I can sneak into your room when you're sleeping." he replied, giving the famous grin

Mina sighed as she left Miharu's room muttering 'Pervert'

"Where's Asuka?" Jin asked

"She left earlier ago, i'll go check up on her." replied Hwoarang as he left the room as well

He walked casually through the hallways as he made his way to Asuka's door. He gently knocked on it, waiting for response. He knocked again, none.. he gave another knock.. causing the door to swing open to reveal a towel clad Asuka, her body still wet.

If this was cartoon, Hwoarang's jaw would have hit the floor

There she stood, at the doorway only in a towel. The beads of water slowly slid on her body, her hair was still wet, causing it to stick to her face and neck, giving off a sexy look. Her breathing was ragged as well, it seemed she ran her way to the door. She looked at the Korean with her soft brown eyes giving a weird look. "Are you okay Hwoarang?" she asked, her own voice was sweet, but with a touch of fierceness. Hwoarang didn't know what to do, he couldn't even speak a word, his own breathing became ragged as he eyed Asuka from head to toe. If anything, he wanted to hold her or do something, but his self control held him back. "I'm with Jules dammit! I couldn't do that to her!" he argued to himself, in truth.. him and Julia were arguing. They would break and make up on occasions, but Hwoarang didn't like the on and off thing. Asuka was also having the same problem, even though her and Steve were doing fine at the moment, it seemed that their break up was arriving soon since Steve wanted to stay in England and become even more famous in the boxing career while Asuka wanted to stay in Japan. They would also have the occasional argue or two, not speaking with each other for a couple days or weeks. Her eyes stared back at Korean's, waiting for an answer.

"Helloooo? Are you there?" she joked

"Hey Asuka, can I kiss you?" he asked, he wasn't cheating.. him and Jules were friends at the moment

"W-what! Is this a joke!" the comment caught her off guard

"No, no joke. You're looking really hot right now..." he replied stupidly

Anyone else.. and Asuka would have said no. But in truth, during the 5th tournament, she secretly had a crush on the red headed Korean. But she was with Steve, well kind of, on the boarder line. What could she say?

"O-ok.." what the hell was she thinking?

Wasting no time, he pulled her into a kiss. He felt like he kicked Jin's ass a thousand times, her lips were so soft as they smashed against his. Asuka's arms wrapped around his neck, like they had a mind of their own. His hands glided down her waist, closing the distance between each other. Asuka sighed in content, she didn't know why, but she felt great. Her hands played with strands of his hair as they continued to kiss. Both of their eyes were closed, unaware of the chinese girl watching them from the distance. Xiaoyu stared in shock as she watched the duo made out. She was aware of Hwoarang's situation, but Asuka? Wasn't she with Steve at the moment? She tried to move her legs but the denied her freedom. It was like she was forced to watch the scene in front of her, which fate had intended for her to do.

* * *

End of chapter 6! What will Xiaoyu say to the others of the whole situation? Will Asuka and Hwoarang feel guilty of what they've done, or will they try to be together? And why did Kyo's eyes switch to red instead of the occasional gray, and will Shugo be free from Heihachi's orders or will he have to kill once again? All this and more on the next chapter of Tekken 6: Revolution! 


	7. Chapter 7: The New Successor Of Evil

The chinese girl stood in her place, shocked at the image that stood before her. The two pulled away from each other, confused by the thought if they would speak or smile. Their attention was quickly targeted to the audience, her slight take of breath making her present.

Xi-xiao?" Hwoarang stuttered

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Asuka asked, her face tinted pink

"I..I can't believe you two..how could you?" her voice was weak and trembling

Before the two could give an explanation, Xiaoyu took off towards her friend's room. She didn't care if the duo would become mad at her, she would not harm herself by keeping secrets. She swung the door open, getting the attention of Jin and the others.

"What's going on Xiao?" Jin asked, worried about his girlfriend

"I..I saw Hwoarang and Asuka.. making out." she replied, a gasp could be heard from Julia and Jin

"What?" Jin asked, a little pissed

From the door, Hwoarang and Asuka entered, she was fully clothed now

"Hwoarang..you jerk!" Julia yelled

"Jerk! What the hell are you talking about? We're not even going out anymore and i'm not going to waste my time playing your on and off games dammit!" he shot back

"How could you do that to Steve, Asuka?" Xiao asked

"Yeah, why Asuka?" Steve also wanted to know

"We'll him and I are having problems, and our break up was going to arrive soon anyway." she replied, her eyes not even taking a glance at the boxer

Jin socked Hwoarang in the face

"Why! Why Asuka!" he yelled, picking the Korean up by the collar

"Because she actually has feelings for me, what's wrong Jin? Scared i'll steal your little sister?" he mocked, earning him another punch in the face

Kyosuke stepped in with the help of Jamie

"Cool down Jin!" Kyo said, holding Jin back

"Get off me dammit!" he snarled, elbowing Kyo in the mouth

"Gah!" Kyo fell on the ground, blood spurting from his mouth

Once he met the ground, it felt like a spark lit the keg in hismind..

"Let go of me Jamie! He gave me a cheap shot!" Hwoarang ordered

"No! Both you you need to chill right now!" Jamie shouted

Jin was running back at the Korean, reeling his fist back to throw a devestating punch. The red head saw it coming and ducked, the punch flying at Jamie. He squinted his eyes, waiting for the pain to arrive at his nose.. but it never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Jin up against the wall, trying to break free from the hand that was choking him.. his feet were a couple inches from the ground. Jamie slowly took in the image to see that it was Kyo, that was choking him.

Tekken 6 Revolution - Chapter 7: The New Successor Of Evil

"You..will stop this instant! I am not in the mood for your stupid antics." His hair moved, revealing his blood red eyes.. his pupil was thin like a cat's

"You better take your hand off me, Kyo.." Jin warned, but the grip tightned

Kyo punched him in the stomach, blood coming out of the older brother's mouth

"YOU are not in the position to be making threats, big brother." he spat

"Please! Let him go Kyo!" Xiao cried

Hwoarang's anger was slowly subsiding, Jamie loosened the grip on the korean, trusting that he wouldn't do anything rash. All were watching the moment between Kyo and Jin, shocked by this new attitude that the younger Kazama was showing at the moment.

"Kyo..let him go. Please.." Kaori's soft voice penetrated his mind, his red eyes going back to brown

He fell on his knees while Jin slumped against the wall, both of them were catching thier breath

"Are you calm now.." Kyo asked between pants

"I should say the same to you.." he replied, rising from the ground, wiping the blood of the corner of his lips

Jin made his way to Hwoarang, and stopped, a few feet from each other

"I'm sorry.." he said softly

"It's.. okay." he replied

Asuka gave a sigh of relief, but that was changed as she noticed an evil glare from Julia. She glared back, smacking her fist into her palm.

"Hey Asuka, we need to talk." Hwoarang said walking out the room

She nodded in agreement, following him. Everone else stayed in the rooom, silence was the aura surrounding them.

"I hate her.." mumbled Julia, her voice clearly showed that she was pissed

"What! You expected for him to stay with you when you kept breaking up with him? Man you're really dense." Billy spat, Hwoarang was one of his best friends and Asuka was his favorite cousin. And hell would freeze over if he was going to let some woman talk about his cousin.

"Enough Billy.." Jin muttered

"No! She shouldn't get pissed at my cousin if she can't take the fact that she lost. It's not like most guys are into bookworm girls anyway, with your stupid forest project." snarled Billy

"Come on Billy, just relax.." Christie said, her smile causing him to take a deep breath

Everyone's attention snapped as Kyo fell on one knee

"Kyo!" was Kaori's response, she took a couple steps before she passed out

"What the hell?" Billy asked

"K-kaori.." Kyo stuttered, an intense pain in his right leg

_'This is only the beginning, young Kazama..' a voice called_

_'What!' he asked_

_'Your true destiny awaits you.. meet me at the rooftops tonight.' the voice ordered, fading away_

"What's wrong with her?" Miharu asked

Jamie felt the girl's forehead

"She has a fever building up..it appears she had it for quite sometime." he replied "Get me a towel soaked in water, quick!"

"Right!" Julia replied, running to the bathroom

"Kyo, take her to the bed.." Jamie ordered again,

The red headed Kazama picked her up and gently placed her on the bed, beads of sweat gently sliding down her face. Julia came back with the wringed out rag and gave it to Jamie. He folded and placed it on Kaori's forehead.

"What the hell is going on with everyone?" Kyo spoke

"Jin.. go get mother." he said

Jin nodded and left the room, coming back quickly with Jun behind him

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Kaori has a high fever.." Jamie answered, moving out of the way

The young looking Japanese woman placed her hand on the girl's head, indeed her fever was high. She gave a sigh as she tried to use her powers. Her hands glowed with an errie light for a couple minutes until it went away.

"Is she okay?" Kyo asked

"No.. my powers only stopped the situation from getting worse for a while, if this keeps up.. she will die." she replied sadly

"No..no...why is this happening!" he shouted, punching a hole in the wall next to him. He slouched on his knees, tears welling up in her eyes..

"She didn't want to worry anyone.." came a soft reply

Everyone turned to see Xiaoyu, with her own tears

"We both thought it was just a common cold, so we let it pass by. But during the days it seemed to become worse, she didn't want anyone else to know and made me promise her that I wouldn't tell anyone." she admitted, tilting her head down

He couldn't take it anymore, he sprinted out of the room, the hotel, and ran on a random path. His tears gliding in the wind.. When he finally did stop, he was in a secluded forest. His anger was overwhelming, he pounded his fist against the ground, again and again and again. He didn't stop until he saw that his fist was covered with blood. He threw his head up in the sky and screamed. "Why dammit! I've done you bastards a favor and this is how you repay me! How can you people be so great when you don't even give a damn about a person's life." His eyes switched to red once again, black tatoo markings on his face.

_'So you want her to live huh?' the voice arrived once again_

_'Yes, what do you want from me?' Kyo snarled_

_'Hahahah...in due time young one.' the voice replied_

_Kyo snorted in disgust_

_'Oh and one more thing, I gave your precious Kaori.. that "cold"..hahaha!' the voice laughed_

_'You bastard!' Kyo roared, the voice kept laughing as it drifted away_

Kyo let his anger drift away, the sooner he fell asleep, the sooner he could meet this 'Voice' at the rooftops tonight

He woke hours later, the sun slowly dissapering as nightfall had arrived. He sprung back to his feet and took off, leaving the forest. Once he was back in the city, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. As he was about to push off another roof, his eyes caught something shiny, he slowly made his way over to it to see powder, that was purple.

"So you finally showed.." the powder said

"What the hell do you want?" Kyo hissed

"Your power.. you.." it replied

"No thanks.." Kyo replied walking off

"I think you fail to understand me..if you don't agree..Kaori will die." the dust moved around, forming into its original image

"Devil..." Kyo spat

"Nice to see you too.." he smirked "I have the power to take away this fateful spell from Kaori, join me and the spell will fade away."

"I've already accepted the darkness within me." he yelled

"No, you've only accepted a part of it. Now it's time for you to fully embrace it."

"Why's this so important to you?" he asked

"Because it's my job to make this world balance, we cannot have too much good, nor can we have too much evil. My powers are fading away, making the world unbalanced. Now enough questions, breathe in the powder and do exactly as you're told." he ordered

Kyo didn't want to have complete evil inside him, but if it would save Kaori.. it would be worth it.

He stepped into the powder, and breathed in. It traveled throughout his body, a new burning sensation growing inside him. He fell on one knee..

"Fight it! Make the darkness into your own!" he ordered

"I..will..fight..it!" he yelled, standing back up, his eyes flaring red, his hair changed to black

"Bend it to your will.." he continued

A red alter lit up beneath his feet, orange fire rising off his body.. his pupils went into slits as fangs grew from his teeth

His outfit he received from Kaori changed colors, the jacket and pants that were white before, became black, the black muscle shirt turned gray. The emblem on the back changed from crimson wings, to the familiar tribal mark that Jin had on his arm. The fire slowly drifted away..as he opened his eyes, now a permenent red, the black pupils were normal. He looked down on the right pant leg to see that the feathers and cross had dissapered, now replaced by light gray pentagram.

"Cure her..." he demanded, his voice still sounded the same

"As you wish.." the voice replied, a bright light was visable far away

"It is done.." the voice replied, fading away

"Why did you do this to me?"

"Because even though I would hate to give you my power, my life is slowly fading away, you.. Kyosuke Kazama..will be my successor. You are the new "Devil".

"So you forced me by putting my girlfriend's life on the line?"

"It's my way of persuasion, but be careful.. your power may get out of hand at times." Devil warned, crossing his arms

Kyo looked down at his hands, new black gloves adorning them.

"Wait!" Kyo called

"What is it?"

"Did you fall in love with my mother?" he asked

"No.. that was Kazuya. But I fell in love with her counterpart..Angel." he replied. "It's pretty ironic how two opposites from opposing sides could fall for each other. From all the tournaments we've been through..we decided to never fight each other. Goodbye Kyo, hopefully I didn't waste my power by giving it to you." Devil exploded into powder and flew up in the dark sky above

Silence had come upon him as he stood still on the rooftops, taking in every event that has happened so far. He slowly looked down at his hands once again while his eyes widened.

"This power..is unreal.." he smiled, he could protect Kaori at all costs now. And if anyone stood in his way, he would kill them. But like anyone else knew, with something so good that has happened, there must be a horrible price to go along with it. He didn't care though, it was the heaven's fault for not being powerful enough to cure Kaori, so Kyosuke had to become evil to cure her himself.

"Huah!" he threw a punch in the air, orange fire circling around it

He ran back to the hotel, in hopes of the challenges that he was going to face, and the experiments he could test with using his newfound powers. The night was still early, and his blood began to boil as he remembered that the matches began tonight. The first match ups for the tournament was being held in the stadium, and you could be sure that he would be one of the first ones there.

* * *

Chapter 6 done! Kyo has become the new "Devil"! He will sound dark most of the time and will have certain 'berserk' occasions as well. But he will not be EVIL.. well not much. Kaori will have another run in with Jun, and Shugo will have his first match. For the tournament itself, i'm not going to make up names.. this time i'm getting straight to the point with the characters we know. Chapter 7 will arrive shortly, review! Also if anyone has played The Elder Scrolls: Morrowind, i'm thinking about writing a story on that too. Actually i've already written the first chapter but I don't know if I should publish it now or later. Please give your advice in your reviews. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Saint Of Darkness

Hey Shadowsin here once again! Sorry about the long wait, I had no ideas whatsoever on this chapter. I always think about what todoright near the middle and end of the story to make it cool. But I wrote some ideas down on paper and came up with this. I hope you guys like it.

Moontearz - Where should I start! Crimson Destiny is awesome and i'm sad that it's almost finished. I'm not surprised that you have so many review because that story rocked! Thanks for liking my ideas and I thought yours were genius as well. I'm also interested on how Kyosuke would deal with Vamp. Jamie, that would be cool. Whenever everyone else is ready for the OC fic, we start writing right away and decide on a pen name, I agree with your name choice as well.

Karisan-Karisan - Don't worry! I'm not going to have Kyo turn really evil, but he will have some points where he has those moments, like in the previous story with fighting Bruce. I wanted to add some seriousness between the brothers since they never did finish their fight. And Shugo will be talked about in the next chapter!

Machinex - Hey welcome to Tekken 6: Revolution! I hope you like my story so far and I hope that i'll be hearing your reviews throughout the whole thing. Thank you once again for taking your time out to read my story!

DevilBillyKazama - What's up Devil Billy! I'm glad you liked the last chapter of Revolution. Kyo will have his berserk moments but he won't hurt any main character in the story. Once again thanks for review and your story is looking awesome!

Thee Slushee - Welcome! I hope you like my story so far and I hope to receive more reviews from you throughout the whole thing. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The black sky was shown above as the group made their way to the stadium, they laughed and joked around with each other, putting the incidents earlier aside. They opened the double handed doors and went through the concrete hallways that led through the stadium, only lamps gave light in the poorly lit room, pitch black areas apparent by the distance of the lights. Their laughing was put to a halt once they saw something unfamiliar. Red eyes, burning with desire and heart. Carefully, Jin called out to the stranger..

"Who's there?" he asked, trying his best to see through the darkness

The figure walked under the light, revealing his dark new outfit and familiar face

"Hey.." was Kyo's reply

Tekken 6: Revolution - Chapter 8: The Saint Of Darkness

"What happened to you?" Jamie asked, walking over to him

"I found out that Kaori's sickness was the work of Devil.."

"Yeah, she's fine now but why did he do that?"

"He wanted someone to become his successor, he wanted me." he replied, his red eyes staring at the floor

"What!" Billy shouted

"I see, Devil gave Kaori an illness so Kyo would seek an answer, and the deal was that if Kaori's life was to remain safe.. Kyo would be the new successor." Jin replied

"New successor?" Asuka thought outloud

"To put it simply, Kyo is the new Devil." Jin stated

Kaori, who was silent the whole time.. now had tears in her eyes. She silently walked up to Kyo and stared him in the face.

"Why.." she asked, her voice soft but trembling

"Because I knew if I refused, you would have died." Kyo replied, his voice soft

"You shouldn't have done that Kyo.." she said, her head tilted down

"Hey..." he gently rose her chin so he could see her eyes "If I had to fully embrace the darkness within me to save you..then it was worth it." he replied

"Kyo.." a single tear slid down her cheek

"It's still me Kaori, i'm not going to go on a killing spree alright." he laughed, causing a slight giggle to come out of her lips

"So, you can control your actions?" Jin asked, slightly worried

"Yeah, the whole reason he gave this was to balance out the good an' evil thing. Since he was dying, the world would become unbalanced if no one took his place." he replied

"Could all contestants please report to the center arena, I repeat, could all contestants please report to the central arena." the speaker boomed throughout the hallways

"Alright, let's go." Jamie said taking off, running to the entrance followed by Kyo and the others

The bright lights shined upon the contestants as the entered the arena, most of the competetors were already present ranging from all of the previous tournaments. Shugo was also present, sitting next to Heihachi with his I Pod in hand. The announcer arrived on the platform and screamed into his microphone.

"Welcome everyone, to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6! Last tournament, the King was undetermined due to unpleasent arrivals. But now everyone is here once again to find out who will take the title. Will it be the strong Judo master Paul Phoenix? The mysterious ninja Raven? The legendary Kazuya Mishima or his wife that's making the return debut, Jun Kazama! But let's not forget, the King of the 4th Iron Fist, Jin Kazama nor the newcomer of the last tournament Kyosuke Kazama."

The crowd started cheering once they heard the familiar names

"But their challenge would not go uncalled as two new faces arrived,their names Shugo Mishima and Jamie Parker." he finished

Shugo stood from his seat and waved towards the crowd, a smile laid on his face while Jamie gave a slight wave, a sheepish grin on his face.

"There's only one change-up in the tournament this year, and that is there will only be one round per fight in the preliminaries to see who will be declared the winner! Now let's look at the screen to see our first match!" The announcer pointed to the gigantic four screen box suspended above the ring. It lit up with a light blue color and flashed randomly with pictures of the contestants. One by one, a pair of photos stopped, declaring a match.

Kaori Mitsaki vs Anna Williams

Asuka Kazama vs Mokujin

Jamie Parker vs Forest Law

Kyosuke Kazama vs Jack 5

"Alright everyone! It seems we'll be having a four battle session for tonight. Get seated and prepare to see a spectactular fight."

Kaori was excited, and pissed. She couldn't forget the face that shot her boyfriend. Her fist clenched at her sides as she made her way to the ring. Anna took her time, walking past the group and stared at Kyo.

"It seems that the bullet didn't kill you." she stated

"Yeah, but that should be the least of your worries." Kyo replied

"Now why is that?" she asked, giving a slight snort

"Because Kaori seems to be more pissed about that than I am, good luck, you're going to need it." Kyo replied, giving a smirk

"Hmph, don't see what you like in her anyway. You should be with a real woman like myself." she snorted again

"No thanks, i'm not desperate." Kyo shot back

"Whatever, your loss." she continued her way to the arena where Kaori was waiting

"It seems you're still sour about that little mishap last year." Anna said, fixing her gloves

"Yeah, and now's my chance to beat your face in without getting arrested." Kaori replied

"Hmph, bring it little girl." Anna mocked, giving the slight wave of her hand

"Round 1..Ready..Fight!"

Kaori's eyes switched to blue as she dashed towards her opponent. Anna was taken back by the newfound speed her opponent had, leaving her wide open for an attack. Kaori fiercely gave and open palm thrust in Anna's stomach, followed by a low sweep and a roundhouse.

"Do not..take me lightly." Kaori said, her voice iced with hate

She ran over to Anna and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fly against the metal fence. Normally, Kaori wouldn't kick a person when he/she was down, but for Anna, that was a different story. She waited for the brunette to stand on feet again and waited for her to make the next move. Anna was clutching her side as well as seething through her teeth. She screamed as she ran at Kaori, who patiently waited for the right moment to strike. As Anna threw a high roundhouse, Kaori ducked and shot up with a fierce flip kick, knocking Anna out. Anna tried to rise, but failed as her body hit the concrete for the final time.

"Winner Of Match..Kaori Mitsaki."

The crowds cheered for Kaori as she made her way back to the others, her face marked with a proud smile.

"Seems like you're used to it now." Kyo stated

"Yeah, it's not so bad." she answered

"Can we have Asuka Kazama and Mokujin report to the arena." The speaker blared

"My turn!" Asuka shouted, excitement beaming in her voice. She walked over to Hwoarang and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya." she added before taking off

Hwoarang gave smirk as his mind went back in time..

_

* * *

_

_"So what do you want to talk about?" Asuka asked, Hwoarang and herself were outside of the hotel. A much needed conversation was about to commence._

_"Asuka, do you really have feelings for me, or are just getting back at Steve?" Hwoarang asked, his voice serious_

_"Well, at the last tournament, I had feelings for you. But I knew that you and Julia were close so I didn't want to cause any problems. But when you kissed me today, the feelings came again but stronger." she replied, a tint of pink on her cheeks_

_"So..do you want to start a relationship." He asked, his own blush apparent, but instead of Asuka, he turned the other direction to hide it_

_"I would like that.." she replied, hugging him from behind_

_Hwoarang smiled before saying "Man..Jin's going to be pissed."_

* * *

"Go kick ass Asuka!" he yelled out 

Asuka entered the ring and gave a wave to the crowd. Her opponent Mokujin, arrived shortly after.

"Round 1..Fight!"

Asuka charged at the wooden dummy, who whipped out a tree branch.

'It looks like he's using Yoshimitsu's style.' she thought as she ducked the high slice he executed

Gracefully, she smacked him with a fierce uppercut, sending the wooden oak in the air. Once he hit the ground, she followed her assault by peforming two cartwheels. Mokujin quickly got up and switched stances, his body began rocking back and forth, like it was listening to a beat.

'He switched into Christie's stance.' she stated again

She blocked most of Mokujin's attacks, but some of them have dealed powerful hits that caused the young japanese to hit the floor. She rose on her feet and began spinning. She had quite a distance away from her opponent, allowing her to charge up one of her powerful moves. Taking the bait, Mokujin sprinted at her, just in time to be slammed with a powerful spin kick Asuka unleashed. He spun in the air a few times before meeting the ground with a smack. He didn't even make an attempt to rise as his strength had faded away quickly.

"Winner of Match..Asuka Kazama."

She walked off stage and ran back to the others

"Man that felt good!" she sighed, swinging her right arm in a windmill pattern

"Can Jamie Parker and Forest Law please report to the center arena.."

"Well it's my turn now, see you later!" he replied walking off, he didn't make it far until Mina caught up with him

"Be careful Jamie.." she warned

"Mina.. I fought vampires, demons, and Devil himself. Don't worry ok?" he replied hugging her

Kaori was watching the scene between the two and thought it was heart warming. She found out that the two had sex awhile ago while herself and Kyo had waited. She kind offelt envious of Mina since she could share anything with the person she loved while herself and Kyo always stopped before it happened. Maybe should show Kyo that she really cared about him.. she would show him tonight.

The blonde Nephilim walked into the arena and looked out to the crowd. He found a couple "I love you Jamie!" posters that fan girls had that were going wild. An imaginary sweat drop appeared from his head as he sheepishly grinned and waved back to the fans.

"If I knew I would get so much attention, I would have entered sooner." he joked, while he kept waving

* * *

End Of Chapter 8! Once again, sorry for the long wait. I didn't really have any ideas in mind but hopefully i'll get back on track soon. Jamie will make his debut fight in the next chapter while Kyo will have to face against the new fierce Jack-5. And what is Kaori planning? Is she going to take their relationship to a new level. All this and more in the next chapter of Tekken 6: Revolution! 


	9. Chapter 9: Unison

Hey everyone, Shadowsin here once again. I just want to thank everyone that read the last chapter of Revolution. In this chapter, it's going to finish up the battles for the day as well as Kaori's decision about her relationship with Kyo. Mina plays a big part in this one since she helps Kaori and tells her what to do, also I wanted them to bond with each other. I had Kyo in this chapter become pretty dark, since he is the new "Devil" anyway. But like I said before, he WILL NOT become evil, or to an extent. Next chapter will try to be focused on Miharu and Shugo. I feel kind of bad that I haven't paid attetion to the violet ninja for quite some time now so in order to make that up, a chapter is going to be dedicated to him. I also wanted thank Moontearz again for allowing me to use Jamie and Mina in this fic. Your story is awesome and i'm sad that it's nearing to a close. Hopefully, we can start on the OC Battle soon once I get in touch with JunKing and Karisan, I know that DevilBillyKazama wants to participate as well as others so I hope we can soon get this underway.

Thee Slushee - Hey, i'm glad that you like my story so far. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Asuka-Kazama-Mishima - What's up? I thought that Hwoarang and Asuka would look pretty cool together myself, as well as having the idea that the Korean could make fun of Jin by saying he has his little sister. How was it like in Greece, that must've been awesome over there.

Moontearz - Hey, thanks for the ideas! I've read you latest chapter and it's so cool! (starts breakdancing) Your story is perfectly written down, and your storyline plot is genius!

Machinex - Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

The crowd went wild as the blonde Nephilim had entered the arena, his opponent right behind him. They both took their respective places as they began to stretch anything that needed to be stretched. Once they comfortably switched into their stances, the announcer shouted the opening call.

Tekken 6: Revolution - Chapter 9: Unison

"Round 1..Ready..Fight!"

Forest wasted no time at charging at the Nephilim. Jamie stood his place as his opponent threw a fierce punch, followed by a couple side kicks and a flip kick. Jamie blocked all of Forest's assualts and retaliated with his own, smacking Forest with a couple cresent kicks followed by a couple strong punches to the stomach. Forest stumbled back a bit, but successfully caught Jamie off guard, executing a low spin kick, taking out Jamie's ankles from beneath him. He hit the floor and rolled to the side, just in time to miss the stomping foot his opppnent sent. Jamie pushed off the ground using his arms while his feet caught Forest in the chin, sending him back. Seeing the opporotunity, Jamie unleashed a chain of combos finishing with a spin kick. The last blow knocked Forest out, his back hitting the hard floor.

"Winner..Jamie Parker!"

He walked over to the Bruce Lee copy and helped him off the stage. The fan girls kept screaming Jamie's name as they held posters above their heads.

"Next up! Kyosuke Kazama and Jack 5, please enter the arena."

Kyosuke clenched his fist as he walked past Jamie

"Nice fight man.." He complimented

"Yeah, good luck out there." Jamie replied

"I know, it sucks that i'm the one that has to face that iron giant." Kyo joked

"It's better you than me." Jamie added, causing both of them to laugh out loud

"Well, see ya." Kyo finished, walking to the arena

Once he entered, he noticed that Jack 5 was already inside, raising his arms high above and showing off. He turned to Kyosuke and gave the thumbs down gesture.

"For a robot, you're pretty cocky.." Kyo muttered

"Rawh!" Jack replied doing the same gesture again, and shooting bullets in the air

"Hmph! It seems you're pretty fond of your arms, i'll be sure to rip them off." he snarled, getting into stance

"Round 1.. Ready..Fight!"

"Rawh!" Jack roared as he dashed towards Kyo

Kyo threw a punch that was smacked away by the brute force of Jack. He followed it up with a low sweep, only to have that deflected as well. Jack threw a devestating punch in Kyo's stomach, knocking him back against the fence. It felt like he couldn't breathe, the sheer force of the punch took the wind out of him. He layed paralyzed against the wall, oblivious to the continuing attacks he was recieving from the iron giant. Five punches and three stomps later, Jack held Kyo by the throat and tossed him across the ring, his lifeless body landed in the center of the ring.

"Oh my god! We have to do something!" Kaori cried, about to get inside

"We can't! This is a tournament, sometimes these things happen!" Hwoarang replied

"Come on Kyosuke! Snap out of it!" Jamie yelled

"Get back in the game dammit!" Billy roared

Jack 5 was laughing as his gigantic leather boot was crushing Kyo's head into the hard cement below. It felt like his body was empty, but it soon felt like it was full as a new power overcame him. Jack 5 foot stayed on Kyo's head but stopped it's onslaught of rubbing it into the cement. His eyes were scanning an unfamiliar black aura swirling around both of them. Suddenly, Kyo's hand shot up and clenched Jack 5's ankle, slowly, you could hear the metal and wires sizzling as he ripped it off. Jack stumbled back and fell on his rear as Kyo slowly rose from the ground, his hands had black smoke drifting around it as he clenched them. His whole body began to shake as he rose his head to have a view at Jack 5. He could tell that Jack had a slight twinge of fear stab him as he looked at his opponent, Kyo's black pupils were slits as his red eyes were still the same. Orange fire spiraled from the ground below and wrapped around his body, his voice a whole new tone.

"You..are going to pay for that." he snarled

Jack 5's scanner couldn't keep up as Kyo suddenly appeared behind him. In one fluent move, he had the robot in an arm lock.

"You think you're so tough..when you're nothing but an oversized soda can." he muttered, the sizzling and screeching could be heard as Jack's arms were slightly ripped

"But you will see the true meaning of strength!" Kyo roared ripping both arms off

Jack gave out a roar as he tried to kick Kyosuke. Before he could extend his leg, Kyosuke held him by his throat with his left hand, his other hand started to catch on fire. "This is the end for you.." he stated, throwing a devestating punch that connected with Jack 5's face. Upon contact, the head exploaded into pieces, the smoldering body fell on the ground motionless. The crowd was slient for minutes until they broke out into a cry of cheers.

"That's my boy.." Kazuya stated, his arms crossed with his traditional smirk on his face. Kyo walked up to the headless body of Jack 5 as he wanted to continue his assualt, he reered his fist back and was about to bring it down until a pair of arms held him back. He looked behind him to see Jamie.

"Come on Kyo.. it's done." he stated, looking at the body

Kyo took a deep breath and let it out, the fire dissapeared in the air. He looked at his hands to see the familiar white gloves, confused, his plucked a strand of hair out and took a look. It was red, did he change back to normal? He gathered his strength to change back into his evil form, wearing the inverted outfit again. He walked off the stage and met up with Kaori.

"Are you okay?" She asked, touching the small cut on his cheek

"I'm fine..just a scratch." he replied, giving a smile

"Alright everyone! That's it for the matches today, come back in a couple days to see the following matches!" the announcer stated as he walked out of the arena. The crowds in the stands rose from their seats and left through the nearest exits. As the group talked about the matches that happened today and Kyo's little "moment" Kaori pulled Mina aside as they entered the hotel.

"What's up Kaori? Something wrong?" she asked

"Well, let's go to my room first." Kaori replied, dragging her upstairs

Once they arrived to her room, she offered Mina a seat on the bed while Kaori sat on the bed across from it

"Ok Kaori, what's bugging you?" Mina asked again

"Alright, you and Jamie had sex right?" she asked back

"Well yeah..um..we did hehe." she replied, her face tinted pink by the comment

"How was it like?"

"Well, I can't really explain it. It's really good, but it can only be if you truly love the person."

"Is it a good choice to make?"

"Yeah, if you really care about the person, you shouldn't have any regrets. Is that what's bugging you?"

"Yes, I really care for Kyo, but whenever we get carried away we stop. Mostly it's because of me because i'm not sure if we should go that far, but now, I feel that it's right."

"You should do him girl!" Christie's voice shouted through the door

"What the-" Kaori ran to the door and opened, revealing Christie, Asuka, Julia, Xiaoyu, and Miharu

"What are you guys doing at the door?" Mina raised her eyebrow

"We were just passing by.." Christie lied, but to no success

"So, you want to bed my beloved big brother do you?" Asuka teased, taking a seat next to Kaori

"Well..I..um..ye-.yes." she stuttered, her face red

"Here's what you do, you forcefully push him on the bed and straddle him, then you-" Christie started

"Whoa whoa whoa! This is something true, not some crazy sex tactic Christie!" Xiaoyu cried

"Oh..could've fooled me." she replied, giving a grin

"Just do anything that feels natural Kaori.." Mina stated

"Okay..but I don't know what he wants.." she replied meekly

"Give him pleasure dammit! Make him see stars!" Christie shouted, pumping a fist into the air

"Quiet! You're giving Kaori bad ideas!" Xiaoyu cried, you could practically see her in chibi version with tears in her eyes

"Alright, alright..i'm done." Christie sighed in defeat

"Thanks everyone..I think I have a general idea of what to do now." Kaori replied

"Good.. now everyone leave!" Mina replied, pushing everyone out of the room

* * *

Later on in the late afternoon, the clouds began to darken as the first taps of rain began to hit the huge windows inside the lobby area in the hotel. In the lobby, they had a lounge filled with pool tables, bars, and a steps that lead to a movie area where numerous seats were placed in front of a gigantic tv. Everyone was watching a horror movie while eating a simple snack or sipping a soda. Kyo was knocked out of his concentration as Kaori gently pulled on his sleeve followed by a soft whisper saying "let's go upstairs.." He followed suit and left, Kaori leading while taking his hand. Once they entered her room, she locked the door and looked out the window. 

"Remember the time where we both couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, you were scarred of the thunder, while I couldn't stop thinking of you." he replied

"Yeah.. at first I hated storms like these. But now I love them."

"Why's that?"

"Because it always brings me that memory in the lobby." she turned around a walked towards him

"Wha- Kaori?" he asked, confused

Her eyes seemed like they were in a dream state as she kissed him

"Please..let me give this present to you.." she replied, taking off her shirt

Unknown to both of them, a certain blonde Nephilim was looking through the key hole

"Go Kyo..you can do it. Don't wimp out." he muttered jokingly

"Wait Kaori.." he asked stepping back, he took a deep breath before changing from his evil state to his normal state. The red hair and the white outfit appearing

She gave a loving smile as she pinned him against the door with a loud thud, causing Jamie to fall on his rear.

"Whoa..settle down there young one.." he joked, brushing himself off as he rose from the ground. He turned around to see Mina standing before him

Kaori slowly slid off Kyo's jacket as she bit his lip. They both took turns catching their breath as they made their way to the bed. Throughout the storm the shared something special together, as well as two other people. The rain was still tapping hours later and Kyo held a sleeping Kaori in his arms. Both of their clothes were scattered across the floor as they held each others' naked bodies close to each other. The sweet fragrance of strawberries never left his mind as he kept inhaling, like he was addicted to her scent. His lone hand touched something wet underneath the covers, curious of what it was, he brought his hand from under the sheets to see blood on his fingertips. That made him even happier to know that he was her first and she was to him, he glanced at her face to see the tear streaks still evident. There was still little beads of tears on the corner of her eyes, gently, he wiped the salty teardrops and kissed her forehead before he went back to slumber.


	10. Chapter 10: My Eternal Rival

Hey, Shadowsin is back! Sorry for the long wait, I had trouble trying to type up an idea for this chapter. To be honest, I didn't really like this one since I had to take so many breaks while writing with it. But I didn't want to wait any longer so I typed the rest of my thoughts and submitted it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!

Moontearz - Thanks for reviewing! I just had to add some humor in that little 'sex' discussion, and who better than Christie to make perverse remarks? Haha. I'm sad that you finished your story, but I can't wait to read your next title story, I know it will be awesome.

Machinex - Thanks for reviewing but I don't understand what you mean by "coolness except for the end." Please explain in your next review!

Dragoni89 - Welcome to Revolution! Thank you for reviewing and i'm really glad that you like the concept of both mine and Moontearz's stories crossing over. Thank you once again and I hope you be here for the rest of the story!

Druid178 - Thanks for reviewing!

Thee Slushee - Hey, thanks for reviewing! Kyo wasn't in Devil form, but he was in his Dark form. (He still looks the same, but his eyes are crimson and instead of the white jacket, pants, and black shirt, the jacket and pants are black while the white shirt turns grey. His dyed red hair switches back to black as well.) So since Kaori was giving something to him so special, he wanted to share at with her in the state she first ever saw him in. (Normal state.)

Karisan-Karisan - Hey, sorry that Hwoarang and Julia broke up. It's just that it seemed like a great idea to have Hwoarang and Asuka together, I don't know.. but it my eyes they seem like the perfect pair. Haha!

Asuka-Kazama-Mishima - I'm glad that your trip to Greece was fun! Thanks for reviewing!

Animagus 10 - Welcome to Revolution! Thanks for reviewing and I hope stay with my story 'till the end!

* * *

The early sun rose as the bright light had pierced through the blinds of the room, the brightness awaking the sleeping Kaori. She covered her eyes with her right hand while the other slowly slid the sheets off her. Quickly she covered herself when she found out she was naked. Her instinct told her it was a dream, but with the visuals of finding herself naked, as well as a still sleeping Kyo in her bed, that quickly changed her thoughts. She quietly let the sheets fall off her as she made her way to the bathroom, a fresh towel waiting for her. She gently turned on the nozzle of the shower head and sighed in relief as the steamy warm droplets shattered against her body. Kyo awoke a couple minutes later, finding the right side of the bed empty. Fear suddenly gripped the young Japanese man as he didn't know where his lover was, but when his ears caught the slow and faint tapping of the water beads, he slowly calmed down. He rose his right hand for view as he saw the smeared dried up blood on his finger tips. Wanting to get rid of the crimson, but also respecting Kaori's privacy, he quickly slid into the bathroom and washed off his hands. He then returned to the bedroom and slipped on his boxers, then sat on the foot of his bed. 

'This is what Jamie felt like..after the first time..' he mused, thinking about the blond Nephilim

Tekken 6: Revolution - Chapter 10: My Eternal Rival

He always thought of Jamie as his best friend, but also his eternal rival. He always asked the Nephilim for advice, and he would always give it. Words couldn't describe the thanks he wanted to give him for helping him out in defeating Jinpachi on that fateful day. If it wasn't for his help, Kyo knew that he would surely die. He also respected Jamie's relationship with Mina, their strenght together rivaled that of his own with Kaori. It was also comforting tosee Mina and Kaori get along so well, them seemed to act if they were like sisters. It was often ironic on how Jamie and Kyo became friends, since Jamie was a Nephilim, defeating vampires, demons, and other nocturnal beasts. While Kyo was a Devil himself, now he is 'the' Devil. Once he took the offer, knowledge from centuries had entered his mind, being a devil itself was not meant to be focused on evil. Instead, it was to maintain the balance between good and evil, in some rare occasions, both Heaven and Hell would team up to take down a greater foe. So on some points, maybe that was the reason he was chosen to become the successor. Maybe because they could have great trust in him by having good relations with the people above. The thing he thought was so cool between him and Jamie, was that they were like polar opposites. One was dedicated for the greater good, while the other was evil itself reborn. That fact alone was the oil that kept the burning rivalry together.

His thoughts brought up a memory that happened awhile back, once they heard the opening of the sixth tournament...

_The setting was a park with a few wooden benches placed near the gray path walkway. Two people stood with quite a distance between each other, the wind gently tugging the trees as the health green leaves swirled across the walkway. Raven black and golden blond hair gently glided as the wind blew past them._

_"If we have to fight each other in the tournament Jamie, let's not hold back." the figure stated_

_A lone green leaf swirled off the ground, passing the blond hair boy's face. A gentle smiled was revealed as he replied:_

_"I wouldn't want it any other way.."_

Kyo's eyes were plastered on the floor as a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder

"Hey..are you okay?" the sweet innocence in the voice only belonged to Kaori

He muttered out a "Yeah.." for a response

She gave a sigh as she took a seat next to him

"You're worried about fighting him in the tournament, aren't you?" she asked

Another "Yeah.." was the reply

"I know you don't want to fight him, hell, I wouldn't want to fight Mina if I was in your situation, but just push the thought in the back of your mind for now..I just hate it when I see you sad." she answered, with a giggle at the end, followed by a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks..Kaori.." he hugged her as if she was his comfort pillow

* * *

"Uggh..i'm so worn out." Was a voice, his head popped out from the pyramid of pillows to reveal his violet hair. He rose from the bed, only in his boxers and dark blue pants as he made his way to the gigantic window. He stared out into the city and gave a slight wave to it as if people we watching him. He dug into his right pant pocket and whipped out his cell phone, he quickly dialed the numbers and held it to his ears. 

'Hello?' was the voice on the other end

"Hey Miharu, are you dressed?"

'Yeah..what about it?'

"Well meet me at the spot we first met, you know, the sidewalk in the middle of the city." he replied

'What for?'

"Well the matches don't start 'till later so we can hang out until then." he added

'Hmm...okay.'

"Great, see you there." he hung up the phone and dashed towards the closet

The chesnut haired Japanese woman quietly walked on the busy streets of Tokyo. Her eyes kept scanning the area until a pair of arms wrapped around her. She was about to scream her head off until a purple stand of hair fell from above, she tilted her head upwards to see Shugo. "Hey.." was his reply, a smile on his face. She was pretty angry for him to pull that, but one look at his smile made that go away quickly.

"So..why did you bring me here?" she asked

"Well, I thought we could just go out, you know, like a date." he replied with a shrug of his shoulders

"At eleven a.m. in the morning?" she asked with her eyebrows raised

"It's better than nine a.m." he shot back

"Good point."

"Now, since this whole discussion is over, I know where the perfect place is to have fun."

"And what's that?"

"An amusement park of course! Now let's go!" he replied running off with her

* * *

Movement was apparent in the room as a figure rose from the bed, the sheets still clung to her body as her hand had firmly gripped it. She made her way to the bathroom and began to brush her teeth, ocassionally taking glances at her blond boyfriend who was still asleep. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers, all his other clothes were scattered across the floor. When she finished rinsing her mouth, she made her way back to the bed and gently woke up the Nephilim. 

"Hey..Jamie..wake up." she ordered, still shaking him

"Whaa- what is it?" he asked, obviously groggy

"Time to wake up." she replied, tossing a pillow at his face

"Are you kidding me? It felt like I slept for two hours." he complained, rising out of the bed

"Well i'm not joking. So get dressed and meet up with the others downstairs." she ordered before leaving the room

The blond Nephilim did what he was told as he brushed his teeth and threw on some new clothes. The clothes consisted of a dark blue shirt with the saying "Two lefts don't make a right, but three do." and a pair of black shorts and white tennis shoes. He greeted the others as he took a seat at the table.

"So.. what's planned for today?" he asked

"Well, the matches don't start 'till tonight so we have a free day." Jin replied, holding Xiaoyu's hand

"Hey Jamie, let's go talk for a bit." Kyo suggested, in which the Nephilim nodded in agreement. Kaori and Mina gave each other a glance, with the addition of a head nod. The two girls quietly followed the duo out of the hotel. A half hour had passed since the two rivals arrived at the park, they slowly took their seats at a nearby wooden bench.A treewithbranches full of leaves providing shade from above. They sat in silence until the Nephilim finally decided to speak first.

"So..what did you want to talk about?" he asked

"Kaori..and I.." he couldn't really say it

"Oh..I see.." Jamie already knew what he was going to say

"Did you feel the same way when it happened between you and Mina?"

"Yeah, just be around with her whenever she needs you. Both of you have done something that can never be taken back. Cherish her as she cherishes you." Jamie replied, his hands formed together as they pressed against his mouth. While he kept talking, the young japanese listened in amazement. How could Jamie stay so calm with what happened the past years, he knew about his story and how it nearly killed him to save the earth. Even though he had Mina to care for, he willingly put his life on the line to save the ones he cared about. While they kept talking, they were both unaware of their partners that hid behind the huge tree behind them. Kaori stared at the ground as Mina gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So you two really did do it." Mina confirmed

"Yes..was that a mistake?" Kaori seemed like she was going to break down in tears

"Of course not, you two really cared for each other and it was your choices to decide on the matter." she replied

"I know, but now it seems like he's blaming himself for the whole situation." she argued

"Just give it time Kaori, Jamie was exatcly the same way when it happened to us." Mina responded, hugging her friend

Jamie noticed that Kyo's hands were shaking

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that I feel guilty, but happy at the same time. All the emotions are just overwhelming me." he admitted

"Kyo, do you truly love her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Let's go." Jamie replied, rising from the bench

Kyo gave a sigh before following his friend, once the only sound was the russling of leaves, Kaori and Mina came out of their hiding place

"I hope he's okay." Kaori muttered

"Don't worry about it, he'll be fine." Mina replied, walking off in the opposite direction

"Where are you going?"

"We can't arrive at the hotel the same time they do, it would look pretty obvious." suggested Mina, Kaori nodded her head in agreement as she caught up with her

* * *

That's it for Chapter 10! Review please! 


	11. Chapter 11: Rise Of The Dragon

The dark orange sun was slowly descending behind the gigantic buildings. The afternoon had passed and the clearless, midnight blue sky was arriving. The lights that were apparent in thebuildings were turning off one by one. The only building that was shining bright was the arena for the King of Iron Fist Tournament..

Tekken 6: Revolution - Chapter 11: Rise Of The Dragon

The crowd was going wild as the contestants entered the stadium. Each of them stood off to somewhat of a distant location as the screen lit up with the matches for the night.

Marshall Law vs Bruce Irving

Kuma vs Paul Phoenix

Steve Fox vs Nina Williams

Kazuya Mishima vs Craig Marduk

"All right everybody! We have another four fighter line up! Can Marshall Law and Bruce Irving please report to the center arena."

Marshall Law cracked a smile as he made his way to the cage

"Be careful dad!" Forest called

"Don't worry, remember, concentration is key." he replied with quick flick of the wrist

Once he entered, he saw his opponent Bruce already waiting

"I'm your worst nightmare.." Bruce warned

"Actions speak louder than words my friend.." Marshall replied, giving a high kick with the Bruce Lee shout

Everyone was paying good attention to this fight, especially Kyo.

"Single Round..Ready..Go!"

"You're dead!" Bruce called out, as he sprinted to the chinese chef

The kickboxer threw a hard roundhouse, that was easily dodged. Marshall retaliated with four quick machine gun like punches, followed by a hard uppercut that sent his opponent into the air.

"No way.." Kyo mused, his eyes were plastered on the fight

"Why you little-" Bruce sneered, sprinting at him again

"Wa-tah!" Marshall cried as he executed a strong back hand, his opponent skidding across the floor. Bruce hadn't laid a finger on him yet, which only made him get angrier. He roared as he made a final dash towards the chinese man who seemed to be crouching, his whole body was shaking.

"Haa..." Two glowing, orange balls started to revolve around the chinese man as his right fist began to glow a firey orange. When Bruce closed the distance between the two, he unleashed his devestating attack.

"Wa-Tah-woo!" he cried has his charged fist, slammed into Bruce's chest, sending him flying back against the fence. He slowly slumped to the ground as he went out of conciousness.

"Winner..Marshall Law!"

The crowd went wild as he walked off the stage..

"No way..that was awesome!" Kyo's eyes lit up like he was in a toy store

"That was impressive." Kazuya agreed, his arms crossed his chest

"That was awesome dad!" Forest shouted

"That what training and hard work gets you, isn't that right Paul." Marshall replied

"Yeah, always work hard and maybe you be on our level someday." he answered

"Right." Forest agreed

"Can Kuma and Paul Phoenix please report to the center arena." the announcer's voice blared through the speakers

"You can do this Paul." Marshall said

"I hope so..I want to prove myself." he replied, before walking off

As he made his way to the arena, his eyes were locked on one person...

Kazuya..

He wanted to fight the Japanese man so badly, he was the only one to have a draw with him. Their level was on par with each other, but his overconfidence cost him the title last year. Now he's stronger than ever, both physically and mentally, and he's going to prove the world.

Kazuya gave a nod to his rival, in which Paul returned the gesture

"What was that about?" Asuka asked

"We had a powerful rivalry with each other." he replied

"What do you mean?" Jamie was interested as well

"He was the only man ever, to have a draw against me." he finished

"Whoa.." Kyo, Jamie, and Asuka said in unison. Usually, a draw wouldn't mean much, but having a draw against Kazuya Mishima meant you were one of the toughest competetors in the Iron Fist Tournament.

Paul set foot in the caged arena, and stared down his most hated opponent..Kuma.

"I..will not..lose again." he stated

"Single Round..Ready..Go!"

Kuma roared as it charged at Paul

"Yeah, that's it. I will show you the power of the Phoenix!" he roared charging at the bear

Kuma gave a claw slice which Paul ducked. He gave two hard jabs in the gut followed by an over-the-shoulder throw. Kuma rose once again and tackled Paul. It gave a couple strong punches that connected against Paul's chin, but that didn't break his determination. He kicked the bear off him and unleashed a strong six hit combo. The bear stumbled back a bit, but growled as it rolled into a big fur ball. It started to spin as it dashed towards him. He went into a crouched stance as a firey orange aura drifted from his body, his whole right arm glowed orange as his feet crushed and sinked into the concrete below.

"Feel my rage! Phoenix smasher!" He roared as he threw his legendary punch, it connected against the gigantic fur ball and sent it sailing against the fence far away.

"Winner..Paul Phoenix!"

"Yeah! Osu!" He cried as he pumped his fist in the air

The crowd cheered his name as he walked off the stage, his eyes trailed back to Kazuya as he gave a smirk. The smirk was returned as Kazuya added a nod. Kyo's eyes seemed like as if he was in shock, the moves he just witnessed from both Marshall and Paul were amazing. Maybe he too could learn those moves, besides, Jin had a mixture of regular karate and the Mishima Style as well when he turned into Devil form. He ran over to Marshall and Paul with hope.

"Hey, you guys gotta teach me those arts!" he practically shouted

"Whoa buddy, those moves took hard work and intense training." Paul stated

"I'm up for a challenge, and i'm dedicated in my work ethics." he begged

"Hmm..you do have potential, and you skills are impressive. Alright, we'll teach you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you and Forest can be sparring partners." he replied

"Thank you! When do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Alright, see you then." he replied, running back to his friends

"Are you sure about this Marshall?" Paul asked, he didn't have anything against the japanese boy, but the training he had to go through would be tough

"Yes, I don't know how I can really put this..but I know he can master the technique. Forest has almost mastered his." Marshall replied

"Hmm..I don't know, what if he quits on us?" Paul asked again

"Don't worry, I know quitters when I see one." he cracked a smile with the response

"What does that mean?" Paul was confused

"Have you ever mastered that back flip we learned at the dojo?" he asked

"Uh...heh..no.." Paul admitted

"Like I said, I know quitters when I see one." he repeated

"Hey!"

* * *

Kyo returned to the group just as Steve exited the arena 

"What did I miss?" he asked

"Well, Steve just won against Nina."

"Aww I missed it!" he sighed

"Well here's the highlights of the match." Jamie spoke

_Steve entered the arena to see Nina standing patiently on the other side. There was still the rumor in his head that Nina was his mother, but when he heard word that he was created in the Mishima labs, he didn't know what to believe._

_"Are you my mother?" he asked_

_"To be honest, I don't know either." she replied_

_His eyes fell to the floor as confusion gripped him once again_

_"Let's just fight Steve, maybe you can find your answers later." she replied getting into stance_

_He didn't reply, but got into his stance as well.._

_

* * *

_

"That must've been intense.." Kyo thought outloud "Are you OK?" he asked to Steve

"Yeah, don't worry about me mate." Steve replied, his grin evident

"Now, let's finish the night with the last, and probably most wanted match for today's line up. Kazuya Mishima and Craig Marduk, please enter the arena."

"Yeah! All this waiting made my neck all sore." was Craig's response as he walked to the ring

Kazuya walked to the arena as well, his outfit consisted of black shades, a black longsleeve dress shirt which was untucked, and dark blue jeans with his red sneakers. He entered the ring to see Craig showing his arrogant ass off.

"Get your cameras ready folks' this ain't gonna take long." he told, as he flexed his muscles. He looked at Kazuya and sneered

"I'll break your face." he threatned by smacking his fists together

The comment made Kazuya to chuckle a bit, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets

"You've never had a round with a Mishima, have you?" he questioned

"Never, that's why i'm going to be famous taking you down." he replied, pumping his hands into the air

"That's why you're ignorant, if you fought anyone of us, you would have given up by now." he countered

"Given up? Ha! Craig Marduk never gives up..to anyone!" he roared the last part as he charged at Kazuya

"Hmph! I'll show you why contestants fear the name...Mishima." He adjusted his shades one last time as he got into stance

"Let's go.."

"Single Round..Ready..Go!"

Craig threw a wide hook in which Kazuya easily dodged by crouching, he gave his opponent a fierce punch in the ribs, stunning the huge man. He then executed his "Spinning Demon" (I think that's the name.), his spinning kicks had connected every time. Marduk's body hit the floor as Kazuya stood there once again, bored, with his hands in his pockets.

"You cheap little-" Craig muttered

"Cheap? Hmph! The reason your face met the ground is that you have no talent in the fighting arts at all, you're just another talentless loser trying to become famous, this is my ring, get out." he replied, his voice was cold as he crossed his arms again.

"Arrggh! You're dead!" he roared once again as he sprinted at the Japanese man. Kazuya ran foreward as well and executed his dragon uppercut, catching Marduk in the chin. The impact of the blow made him go sailing across the ring and hit the hard concrete floor below. Blood was seeping from the corner of his mouth as he eyes slowly closed.

"Winner..Kazuya Mishima."

"Hmph, be grateful I didn't use my lightning uppercut, I was feeling generous today." he said to the uncounsious Marduk before walking away

His eyes met with Paul once again, the edge of his wrath never losing it's coldness

"Hmph! Cocky bastard.." Paul snorted, crossing his arms

"Alright folks! That was the matches for tonight! Be sure to be present in two days to see the next battles." the announcer informed before walking off the stage.

The group made their way to the hotel, Kyo in the lead who wastalking to Kaori

"Hey Kyo, why are you walking so fast?" Hwoarang asked,

"I need to get to bed early, I have a big day ahead of me tommorow." he replied, a smile on his face

It was true though, once they had entered the hotel, Kyo and Kaori went to bed early. Kyo's reason was because of the training he was going to receive, and Kaori's was because she had her own 'thing' to do tommorow as well.

(Next Day.. That was fast)

The bright morning sun had arrived as it shone through the blinds, the sunlight revealed that there was an empty space on a white sheeted mattress. Kaori breathed in softly as she curled herself into the sheets.

-----------

"I'm here sensei!" Kyo said, jogging into the park

"Good now here's your first test." Marshall said, placing a bigtree trunkin between them

"What's that for?" Kyo asked, bewildered by the trunk, and the strength that Marshall used to hold it

"Well this is going to determine your will, and determination." he informed, patting the trunk like a dog

"Alright, what do I do?"

"Punch the tree trunk.." he replied

"That's it.. easy.." Kyo said confidently, striking it

"A thousand times.." Marshall finished, walking away

"What! I'm supposed to punch this for one-thousand times!" he cried

"That's why it will test your will." Marshall replied, his figure dissapering into the trees

Kyo gave an somber sigh as he punched the vertical log

"1...2..3...4..."


	12. Chapter 12: Betrayal

Hey everyone! Shadowsin is here finally! Sorry for the wait, as I kept taking breaks to think of new things to use for this story. School started about two weeks ago and i'm already up to my neck in homework, but i'll try my best to keep updating.

Moontearz - Thanks for the review! I just thought that it would be really funny for Kyo to punch a tree trunk one-thousand times. And your story is awesome, I really like the part when everyone were reunited again, when Jamie, Kyo, and Steve were walking in the lobby and then they hear someone cussing to the concierge. I knew right then it was Hwoarang, and with Jin arguing about his habbits of smoking. Update soon because I can't wait to see what happens!

Asuka-Mishima-Kazama-Doo san - Hey, thanks for reviewing! I'm already thinking about writing a sequel after this, and i'll see what I can do to add you into it. Since there's always new characters in each installment of the Tekken series, i'm pretty sure i'll put you in mine.

druid178 - Yeah I know I didn't have as much detail, but I was having a serious writer block during that time. I'll be sure to try my best when writing the upcoming chapters.

JunKing - Thanks for the review, I just wanted to add that rivalry sense between Kazuya and Paul, and it actually worked!

Karisan-Karisan - Thanks for the review, your story is really good too, you're awesome!

-CoinJager- - Thanks for the review!

Thee Slushee - Hey thank you for reviewing, I feel pretty bad for Kyo right now since he was only in the single digits of punching the tree last chapter lol.

DevilBillyKazama - I will and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

The day was early, as well as bright. The sunlight glared through the trees as it seeped through the leaves, showing a figure currently practicing. Footsteps were present as his voice became audible. He brushed a blonde strand from his face before speaking.

"What are you doing here Kyo?" Jamie asked leaning against one of the nearby trees

"Practicing...eight hundred forty-two.." he replied, punching the wooden trunk

"What will punching a trunk do?"

"Supposedly test my will and determination..eight hundred forty-eight.."

"How many times to do you have to keep this up."

"One thousand.. eight hundred fifty-three." he replied, his eyes plastered to the dented trunk before him

"Well, good news is that you're almost there.." Jamie said, taking a seat. Kyo nodded his head in agreement as he picked up the speed on his punches, the quicker he finished, the better. It only took twenty minutes for him to finished the remaining punches, he fell against the ground and stared at his bloodied knuckles.

"Owww..." he moaned, the pain increasing as he moved them

"That trunk is pretty banged up.." Jamie said, pointing towards the trunk. In all truth, it was, there were various imprints of Kyo's fists located all around the wooden log, as well as blood spots.

"So...why did you come visit?" Kyo asked, turning his head to the blond Nephilim

"Well I received a call from the VDA, and they wanted me to partrol tonight. Saying that there's some disturbance around the area. I was just wanted if you wanted to come along, experience the true thrill of being a Nephilim." he joked

"Sure..but little can I do with my hands in this state.." Kyo replied, looking at his hands

"Just get them fixed by your mother, she has that holy power you know.." Jamie suggested, looking a different direction

"You just want to see my mom... don't you?" Kyo asked, raising an eyebrow

"Of course not! I'm just being careful since there may truly be an evil aura around here, and I need your help to take it down." he answered, a smirk on his face

"Fine.. we'll go get my hands cured and then hang out, later on at night.. I'll go with you."

Tekken 6: Revolution - Chapter 12: Betrayal

* * *

Soft brown eyes awoke slowly, taking in the images before her. Her eyes traveled across the room, noticing the different posters and colors on the walls. Where was she? She wasn't in her room at the hotel, she rolled on her side to find her answer, sleeping peacefully with a serene smile on his face... Shugo. That's right.. they went to the amusement park yesterday, and she had the time of her life. Her eyes glanced at the purple haired teenager, her hands gently shaking him to wake up.

"Shugo...Shugo..wake up." she said softly, his response was the cracking of his eyes

"Hey.." he replied, smiling

Their talk was cut short as Shugo's door exploaded, shards of wood flying everywhere. Miharu screamed as she covered herself with the blankets, Shugo shot from the bed, only in boxers and glared hatefully at the intruder. The figure wore a red shirt, the sleeves ripped off. He wore a bike mask (similar to Hwoarang's in Tekken 5) and blue pants, and orange shoes. His raven black eyes looked like an abyss, filled with darkness to the very bottom. He ruffled his spiked black hair, his eyes showing boredom.

"Who the hell are you!" Shugo roared, standing now in pants

"I'm the new replacement, Heihachi thought you were worthless, so..i'm here to kill you."

"Pfft.. You can try, but I think the outcome will end in my favor." Shugo replied, getting into stance

"I'll take you down in one punch..just one." the figure said, getting into stance

Shugo roared again as he charged towards him, not even a second before his foot touched the ground, he found a fist lodged into his stomach. The wind was knocked out of him as he sailed against the wall, denting it.

"Oh my God! Shugo!" Miharu cried, rising from the bed

"Nono.. you stay right there." he ordered, walking over to Shugo. He picked him by the neck, his feet dangling.

"Who the hell.. are you?" Shugo spat

"Me?.. I'm Shinn.." he answered, throwing his fist at the teen's face

Shugo waited for his demise, but it never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Shinn choking, a fierce hand grabbing his neck. The figure was wearing a purple hood, his facial features hidden.

"What the hell!" Shinn coughed, trying to break free from the grasp

The figure tossed Shinn in mid-air, followed by a fierce kick that knocked Shinn through the glass window. A loud thump was heard seconds after asthe mysterious personwalked to the broken glass, looking out. His eyes met with Heihachi's as the silence was broken.

"Jin..." he spat, his eyes trailing to the now standing Shinn

"Do you want me to kill him too?" he asked, straightening out his red shirt

"No, let them live for now, we have otherpeople to meet." Heihachi replied, as he and Shinn made their way to the limo parked near the house

* * *

The day had passed as the darkness of the night quickly revealed itself, the glowing city billboards were like strobe lights as two figures jumped from roof to roof, eyeing the streets like a hawk. 

"So.. this is how it's like being the average Nephilim." Kyo mused, keeping pace

"Yeah, it's pretty boring on patrols, but saviors have to save the day.. everyday." he replied, smirking

Their conversation was cut short as a huge dark aura overwhelm Jamie

"What the hell?" the blond Nephilim asked himself

"Huh?"

"There's a dark aura, over there." Jamie pointed, the location appearing to be an alley

"Greeat... why do every bad thing just have to be located in an alley?" Kyo sighed

"Don't know.. maybe it's a trend they're trying to start, anyway, we need to go down there and investigate." he said, leaping from the roof

"Roger that." Kyo joked, jumping as well

After passing pedestrians on the busy streets, they arrived at the alleyway, only seeing trashcans and dumpsters

"Well, it seems clear to me.." Jamie stated

"Or is it.. Mr. Parker." a gruff voice asked

The duo whipped around to see Heihachi Mishima, and a stranger standing beside him

"Heihachi.." Kyo muttered, his fists clenching

"How's it going old man, seems that the beating Billy gave ya wasn't enough to kill you." Jamie chuckled, amused at how this man could keep living

"Hmph! Teenagers like you shouldn't deserve the gifts of power that was endowed to you.., you're a waste of life." he shot back

"Endowed, more like luck of the draw." Jamie answered

"Whatever, what the main focus is.. that we're taking you down and taking you to the police." Kyo said, getting into stance

"We'll see.. come on.." he mocked, raising his head high

The two charged the old man, until a blur came between the two of them

"What the- guh!" Kyo cried, a foot planted in his stomach, sending back to the heap of garbage cans

"Kyo!" Jamie called out, taking a swing at the figure. His fist connected against the man's face, causing him to stumble back. As he came to retaliate against Jamie, Kyo came out of nowhere and gave a flying kick, catching him on the side of the face. While Jamie was in perfect shape of fighting, Kyo couldn't use his hands at the moment. They were healed, but the soreness from it was well enough giving a clue for him to take a break from using them, so that meant he would have to rely on his feet tonight.

"Come on Shinn, finish the job." Heihachi ordered

The figure named Shinn sighed, he quickly kicked Jamie in the stomach, following up with a fiece kick at Kyo's ribs. They both cried agony as they hit the ground, the hard, cold, cement giving them an unwelcomed greeting. The last thing the two could see, was a huge dumpster hurling at them, the triumphant laugh of Heihachi could be heard in the distance.

* * *

"Where are they?" asked Mina, her voice laced with worry 

"I don't know.. but i'm sure they're alright." Kaori pleaded, her face holding a fake smile

Their questions were answered as Jin came through the hotel lobby, holding a beaten and battered Jamie and Kyo, Shugo limping behind them.

"Oh my God! What happened!" Mina cried, showing Jin the nearest couch

"To be honest, I don't know.. I found Shugo almost about to be killed by a new guy.. name Shinn. Then on the way back home, I see two forms moving around in a dark alleyway, soon enough I found out it was Jamie and Kyo. All of this was planned by Heihachi.."

"Why? Why would he do this now, then later?" Kaori asked, her hand stroking Kyo's dirty cheek

"I don't know, but I know we're going to find some answers soon enough, even if I have to kill Heihachi myself." Jin replied, clenching his fist

"Jamie.." Mina was breathless, Jamie at the moment looked pretty bad, and for her eyes to see the chaos that supposedly happened in the alleyway made it even more painful that she wasn't there, to protect him.. Her eyes glanced over at Kaori, the japanese girl snuggling her face against her boyfriend's a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Haha! Man that was awesome!" was Hwoarang's reply as he, Asuka, Billy, Steve, and Julia entered the hotel, unaware of what just happened

"What the hell!" the Korean shouted, running over to the group

"What the bloody 'ell happened here Jin?" Steve asked, his face twisted with worry

"Jamie, had to go patrolling, and my guess is that he had asked Kyo to go along. From there, I have no idea what happened.. but later I found both Kyo and Jamie, pinned against the wall from a garbage dumpster."

"Shit.." Hwoarang muttered, even though he didn't want to admit it, he was very fond of the two teenagers. He dubbed Jamie "The World's Favorite Nephilim", and Kyo "Mini-me" with his red dyed hair. The sight of seeing Jamie and Kyo out cold made his blood boil, his gray wolf ears sprouted from his head as he spoke.

"Who in the hell did this Jin?"

"A new lackey of Heihachi, his name is Shinn." he replied

"He's really powerful too, it looked like he wasn't even trying when he fought me.." Shugo answered, all the attention pouring onto him now

"So I guess Heihachi got rid of you quickly.." Hwoarang muttered, the comment making the purple haired teenager bring his head down in shame

The two girls, Kaori and Mina,were paying attention to the conversation, as well as taking the occasional glances at the two teenagers. Both of them wished that they could of been there, to help them out or at least distract the shady figure. Kaori clenched her fists as she gently kissed Kyo on the forehead, and sprinted upstairs to Jun's room. Like always, she opened the door to find Jun reading her book, her eyes reading the pages with interest.

"Miss Kazama.." she spoke, getting the Japanese woman's attention

"Yes Kaori?" she replied, her eyes now focused on the girl

"Kyo and Jamie are seriously hurt." she stated

"Oh no.." Jun breathed, making her way downstairs, Kaori right behind her

The two returned to the lobby to see the other's discussing the whole matter

"Screw that! Let's find both of them right now and kick their asses!" Hwoarang suggested, smacking his fists together

"And do what? We don't even know where they live Hwoarang, it would be a waste of time." Jin shot back

"So, what's the point of standing here! We've got to do something!" Billy retorted, clenching his fist

"No Billy! Start thinking and stop being such a hothead!" Jin fired

"What did you say!" Billy growled

"Enough! Everyone!" a voice roared, shutting up everyone in the area

They turned to see Kazuya, his face a little angry while he crossed his arms

"I don't know who the hell this Shinn kid is, but he harmed my sons lives (thinks of Jamie as his own son), that is one mistake he's going to pay dearly for. For Heihachi, we'll take him out at the same time, but right now, we just wait, there's no point of going on a search for Heihachi and Shinn, since they probably changed houses. Let them come back at us, and we'll be waiting to tear them apart." he ordered, his voice was firm. After hearing his statement, everyone agreed to wait and made their way upstairs. Jun stayed with Jamie and Kyo, taking time to heal their wounds.


	13. Chapter 13: The Shattering Promise

Hey everyone, Shadowsin is here with another chapter of Tekken 6: Revolution. Alright just to go through the whole story so far, our heroes receive invitations to the next Iron Fist tournament. There, they attended the Opening Ceremonies where they met new OC Shugo, the violet haired teenager with a katana ready to slice anything. Little did we know about this character until the next chapters. We soon realised that he was created, with the mixing of the Ogre/Devil gene making him into an unstoppable being. But with some miscaculations in the process, he couldn't become powerful as he was meant to be. But nonetheless, he enters the tournament because of Heihachi's orders to destroy the Kazamas. As his mind was set on the mission, a girl entered his life, Miharu. He fell in love with her, as she did with him, so in order to keep her happy, he postponed his assassinations, but it seemed too long for Heihachi's tastes as he received the new creation, Shinn. His abilities are similar to Shinn, but we have yet recognized his fighting styles as he has not been in a serious battle as of yet. His personality is based on boredom most of the time, but when he feels threatened by a stronger opponent, that's when we'll see his true character.

Moontearz - Oh snap! Kyo and Grey having a confrontation! Your humor always breaks me into tears, like Kaori's and Jamie's "Walk of Shame". I'm truly honored to be writing duo stories involving both of our characters, you're just an awesome writer! It seems like December gets closer and closer, hopefully i'll be done with this so we can start on the Tekken OC Fic. Like I said before, awesome chapter and please update before the weekend ends!

DevilBillyKazama - What's up! I've been reading your stories so far and they're looking pretty good! Sorry I haven't left reviews much, since i'm practically busy with school and sports, but i'll still be on the lookout for the latest chapters.

Druid178 - Hey thanks! I try my best, and i'm really grateful that you guys like it, hell, i'm grateful people even take the time to read this without the reveiws.

JunKing - Hey JunKing! Thank you so much for reviewing, i'm trying to have Shinn be like the laid back character with deadly abilities. But don't worry, he's going to act up more lively in the next couple chapters.

Karisan-Karisan - Thank you Karisan, I felt that Shugo shouldn't have been in the middle between the two sides, and when Shinn arrived, it solved my problem making him replace the purple haired teenager. I'm really liking your story too!

* * *

The room was dark, the appearance of night apparent from the outside window. The only sounds noticible were the rumbling of the clouds, giving the signs of the storm soon to come. Only two fighters were in the room at the time, and both were unconscious, but minutes had passed as the two awoke in unison. They made groans from the constant pain they received a day ago. 

"What.. the hell.. happened?" Kyo groaned as he trailed his fingers along his side

"That guy kicked our asses.. that's what happened.." replied Jamie, his voice tone soft, as he cradled his head like he had a hangover.

"I'm grateful Kaori wasn't there.. the possibilities he could've done.." Kyo whispered, his right hand clutching the sheets

"Or Mina, that could have been a disaster."

"The bastard.. how could he fight us so easily?"

"I don't know Kyo, but we must find out."

"Maybe I should sacrifice my soul, that way, I could obtain more power and turn fully Devil." Kyo suggested, his eyes looking down at the floor

"No way Kyo! We won't give into temptations." Jamie said firmly

"You're right.. we just need to keep our cool, and think." he replied

But he couldn't he was overwhelmed of what just happened. It seemed like the guy was barely trying when they fought him, was he a Devil as well? Or was he created? The only stategy or chance of defeating him would be for Kyo to sell his soul, and turn full on Devil. But like Jamie said, he couldn't give into temptation, no matter what the cost. But the thought itself made his veins rise, what if Kaori was there? He could of swatted of Jamie and Kyo away like flies, and would kill her, or even worse.. possibly.. raped her. No! He wouldn't let that happen, he would sell his soul to the Devil himself if that chance ever happened. It may be one thing to hurt him, but no one, NO ONE will ever touch his Kaori.

Even though Jamie had the voice of reason, he himself was on the edge. He was a Nephilim for crying out loud, and for him to be taken down so easily? Impossible! The newcomer must of had alterations with his body or something, because no human could be that fast. But besides Shinn himself, his mind lingered to the other possible outcomes. The man could've of killed them, and moved on with the next possible targets. Jin, Hwoarang, Billy, Asuka, Xiaoyu, Julia, Christie, and.. Mina. Like hell would that happen, he would cast his very own life before that monster came to his friends. His eyes held determination, and nothing could shatter that. The blond glanced at his Japanese friend, who's face was sketched in deep thought. He felt bad for him, he was about to die, and for that reason alone, he wouldn't blame him for having a shaky look on his face.

Tekken 6: Revolution - Chapter 13: The Shattering Promise

* * *

"All we have is his name.. Shinn." Jamie broke the silence

"Yeah.." Kyo replied, his voice firm as he stared at his sore hand

The door opened slowly, catching the attention of the two. Once it was fully opened, it revealed the forms of Kaori and Mina, their eyes widened as they noticed their lovers finally awake. They quickly ran over to them and suffocated them with hugs.

"Oh God! I was so worried!" Kaori cried, sniffling

"It's alright Kaori, i'm fine now.." he softly replied, holding her tight

"Don't you ever do that again Jamie Parker." Mina threatened, trying to hold back tears as she dug her face into his shoulder

"I'm sorry Mina.. i'm so sorry.." he apologized as he held her tight, even if the pain was annoying

"Where are the others?" Kyo asked, putting on another shirt

"Downstairs, yesterday they had a meeting, and now they're discussing on how to handle the matter." Mina replied

"Wait? We were asleep for a whole day?" asked the Nephilim

"Yes, you guys were beaten up pretty bad." Kaori informed, leaving the room with Mina behind her

The two friends dressed in different clothes, Kyo wearing a gray shirt and dark blue jeans as Jamie wore a white shirt and khaki pants. Once they were finished, they made their way downstairs as everyone gasped at their presence.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in bed still?" Asuka asked, her face plastered with concern

"Were fine.. now tell us what's going on." Jamie said, taking a seat

"Well, the new guy named Shinn first tried to kill Shugo." Jin answered, pointing to the purple hairned ninja who sat by Miharu. "I arrived at the scene just in time and drove him out. Then it appears that you two were his next targets.. and that's where we are right now."

"What did he want with us though?" Kyo asked

"He obviously works for Heihachi, so it seems he wants you guys to be taken out." Billy replied, leaning back on his chair

"What happened to you Shugo, I thought you were on his side?" the Nephilim asked

"I thought I was too, but it seemed that he noticed my relationship with Miharu, which would tie in with you guys. So my guess is that he believed I would turn on him, that's why Shinn's there and i'm here." he replied, lacing his hands together with Miharu's. His feelings deep within himself were hurt, of course he couldn't end up killing his friends, but he didn't want to betray Heihachi either. But now it seemed useless as the old man kicked him to the curb. No matter, since he wanted Shugo dead, he could answer to the ninja's katana once he held it to his throat.

"Anyway.. we're going to act as if nothing happened. That way, if he decides to pull that stunt, we'll all be waiting for him.." Kazuya informed, Jun sitting next to him

"Well besides that, who have powers that could be put to good use?" Billy asked, his patience wearing thin

"We have the Devils: Jin, Kyo, Yourself, Shugo, and Kazuya. The Angels: Jun, Kaori, Asuka, and Jamie when he uses the Ascending Angel technique. We also have the handsome Werewolf, myself." Hwoarang said, putting out a cigarette

"So what? We just go to the tournament tommorow?" Jamie asked

"Yes, don't give any clues to anyone." Kazuya confirmed, walking back upstairs

The others went to their rooms as well, tired and worn out from this week's accidents. Kyo and Jamie who just awoke a couple minutes ago, took their lovers to their rooms and tucked them in. Once they were rested, they left the room, heading back dowstairs to the theatre to watch movies.

"Who would've thought that this could happen?" Kyo asked, taking a seat

"Well when you hang out with the world's number one Nephilim, you tend to receive that attention." Jamie replied with a joke

"Because of Shinn, we're all on our toes. We know nothing about the guy yet he seems so powerful." Kyo said, the statement striking a nerve with Jamie. The blond rose from his seat and walked to the nearest window.

"Are you okay Jamie?" the japanese boy asked, worried about his friend

"No, i'm not okay.. Let's go, were going outto train so this problem won't happen again."

"Right.."

The two went to the closet to take out their lightwear jackets since it appeared that it was snowing outside. Once they left the hotel, they realized it really was, but a little snow was not going to stop them from a critical practice. They both ran through the night, until they arrived at the familiar park. There were lights that were on, making it visable through the endless grass area. The two friends walked a couple steps away from each other, before they turned and faced eye to eye.

"I know we made a promise, to never fight each other anywhere but the arena. But my mind is telling me something bad is going to happen, so I believe that a practice is in suggestion." Jamie stated, getting into stance

"I understand, it was us that saved the world last time. If worse comes to worse, we'll have to save it again." he replied, getting into stance as well

The snow drifted from the sky above, setting the perfect scene between the two rivals. The white flakes floated in mid-air, as the two ran to each other, their speed increasing by the second. The whisps of wind were heard as they swung their fists, making contact against the others. Jamie gave a roundhouse, in which Kyo ducked. He retaliated by sweeping the Nephilim, but failed as the blond executed a front flip over him, followed by a side kick. He rolled out of the way, and handspringed back up, only to get smashed in the chest region. He flew off his feet, and hit the soft powder snow as he made his descent. As Jamie came flying down with a kick, Kyo punched it out of the way and heel kicked him in the chin, making the boy spin in mid-air. Jamie too also met the snow as hit crashed against the ground.

"Not bad.." Jamie said, taking a deep breath

"Not bad yourself.." Kyo replied, taking in breaths as well

They both ran at each other again, both performing flying kicks. Their foots touched against each other and they used them as a push off, making them fly back a couple feet. Kyo looked around for his rival, only to see him fall from high above, getting ready to give him an axe kick. He used both of his forearms to block the attack, and kneed the blond in the stomach, followed by an uppercut. The Nephilim flew back, but flipped to gain his compusure. He returned the favor by giving a faint left hook, followed by a right to the jaw, followed by roundhousing Kyo in the face. Kyo attempted to dodge the kick, but only succeded in limiting the damage, once the kick was planted, he grabbed Jamie's leg and flipped him over the shoulder. They both rose from the ground, taking in deep breaths.

"This..is..fun.." Jamie said, a smile on his face

"Yeah..." Kyo replied

They laughed for a minute before going back to silence. A twig was snapped as both charged at each other once again.

* * *

Mina awoke due to the early time set had set on her alarm. On the bed beside her, was her friend Kaori. She silently walked over, and nudged her on the shoulder. 

"Kaori.. Kaoriiii.." she pleaded

"Wah...what is it?" was her reply, as she poked her head from the pillow

"Let's go downstairs.."

"What time is it?"

"5:30 a.m."

"You know i'm going to kill you. Right?"

"Hehe.. well do that later, I just want to see how the boys are doing." she replied as she walked to the door, followed by a half awake Kaori

They made their way downstairs, and into the lobby area, where they found Jamie and Kyo on seperate couches, with bruises on their body and faces.

"What the hell happened? Jamie! Wake up Jamie!"

"Wha? What's wrong Mina?"

"What's wrong? You're beaten up and bruised, that's what!"

"May I ask what happened Kyo." Kaori asked

"Me and Jamie decided that a little spar would better the situation." he stated, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"What!" both girls exclaimed

"Don't worry, we're fine." Jamie replied with a wave of his hand

"Yeah, it's not like we died or anything." added Kyo with a laugh

Both girls gave a "Hmph!" before stomping upstairs

"What the hell!" Kyo asked, rising from his seat

"Argh.. girls.." Jamie mumbled

"Ow.. i'm so sore.." Kyo complained

Jamie gave a wicked grin before he stretched from the couch and punched his friend in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground

"Ahh! You bastard!" Kyo joked, laughing in pain

"Haha! I'm sorry but that was a perfect setup." Jamie apologized, trying to wipe the constant tears in his eyes as he kept laughing

The two laughed for minutes as the late working attendent shook her head in embarassment

* * *

End of Chapter 13! Review! 


	14. Chapter 14: Mall Meltdown

First off, I just want to say how sorry I truly I am for the longest delay in this chapter. I said the next chapter would arrived days, that changed to weeks, that changed to months since my old computer was done, kicking the bucket. But now, with a new computer at hand, i'm willing to give out chapters even faster. So Moontearz, JunKing, Karisan, DevilBillyKazama, TheeSlushee, and Capricorn, I am SO sorry for the delay and hope that this story will turn out great in the end.

The bright light had shone upon the trees. The sounds of birds, chirping, and their wings taking flight, only added to the calmness in the light blue sky above. Fists connected against wood as the repetition sounds were being made.

"You're at it again?" Jamie asked, leaning against one of the trees

"Yeah, practice makes perfect you know?" Kyo replied, his mind trailing back on earlier events that morning

----------------------

"Feel the power swarm around you, like birds taking flight to the sky." Marshall ordered, crouching

"Okay..." Kyo submitted, squatting down as well. He concentrated on the elements around him, and imaged the combining of that energy and his own to form into an aura. The outcome caused the ground to crush beneath him, while his hand glowed a faint blue. Sparks ignited as he grounded his teeth together, the pain within his hand becomming unbearable. He lost concentration as he fell on all fours, his mind finally giving in to the intense burning. Anger rose within him, as he knew that he needed to train harder, he didn't want anything else to happen that could harm his family, and he knew for a fact that the blond Nephilim felt the same way. Every now and then, the young Japanese man wanted to use his dark powers, the ones he received from Devil. But, just like Jamie said, he couldn't give into temptations. Even though he agreed with him on that logic, be sure that he would use it if nothing else worked.

--------------

Season Opener:

Tekken 6 Revolution: Chapter 14 - Mall Meltdown

"Where's Kaori and Mina?" Kyo asked

"They went to the mall, telling me that beauty supplies are one of the most important things in their lives." the Nephilim replied with a laugh

"I thought Mina didn't wear that stuff?"

"She does, but only when she's nervous about something."

"Is she OK?"

"Yeah, she told me that she entered the Tournament."

"What!Why!"

"She didn't want to stand on the sidelines. So, she registered herself, the admins' gave her permission since we had odd numbers anyway."

"Do you think she'll be fine?" he asked

"Trust me, a girl like her, could take down as many foes as I could."

------------------

"This mall is SO amazing!" Kaori cried, tears welling up in her eyes

Mina gave a laugh, Kaori could be so funny at times. "I know, this place was made for us!"

The two were carrying loads of shopping bags, but they knew that their trusty boyfriends would arrive at some point to check up on them, and when they did, they would drop all the items into their hands. The duo were too busy talking to one another, to notice their most hated rival, Anna Williams, approach them with her cult of fan girls.

"Well, well, well..look at the two hussies that stumbled upon MY mall." she said mockingly, her fans joining in on the laughter

"Ha! Your mall? This building has clothes that are too exquisite for your tastes." Kaori shot back in an innocent voice

"Take that back bitch!" she threatened, her fangirls dropping their bags

"Make me!" Kaori dropped her own bags, it was time to finish this...

once..and for all..

Anna and her fangirls leaped at the duo, looks of anger present among them. Kaori flipped over a nearby table and kicked the white plastic chair that was beside it. The impact made the chair slide, knocking a fan girl down, who pulled another with her to the hard marble beneath them. Mina ran to a pillar and jumped, once her right foot was planted, she pushed off with a spin and nailed another fangirl in the face with the devestating kick. Kaori, who had begun another battle with a different fan, was unaware of Anna, and the hidden knife she had revealed from her stocking. Catching sight of foul play, Mina ran towards Kaori, screaming her name to get a response.

"Kaori! Duck!" Mina cried, leaping in the air. Kaori gave a strong three hit combo before ducking, Mina's foot missing her by a mere three inches. Anna was surprised as a sneaker planted against her face. The force sending her back against one of the marble pillars. Her nose was greeted with an intense pain as she realised it was broken.

"Look what you did to my nose! I'll kill you both!" she roared, reaching for her gun

"Now Mina!" Kaori shouted, recieving a nod from her friend

Mina ran at Anna with amazing speed, shocking the assassin with a hard seven hit combo. The last hit volleyed Anna to the air, where Kaori took Mina's place. She continued the barrage with a fierce six hit combo, once again, the last hit sending the brunette assassin back into the air. Just as Kaori was finishing her combo, Mina was already in the airborne, as she did a wall jump from a nearby pillar. Once she was above Anna, she brought down her right leg, unleashing a powerful crescent kick. The blow connected and sent her sailing straight towards Kaori, who was preparing for her final move. Once the flying Anna was close enough, she executed a bicycle kick, the blow sending Anna through the nearby wall of glass, and to the lower level of the mall. Anna dazily looked above to the ceiling of the building, unaware of the two beings that walked up to her laying form. Staring at her were Kyo and Jamie, who had just arrived at the mall to see how the girls were doing. But after seeing a beaten up Anna, things didn't look too good.

"What the hell happened?" Kyo asked, oblivious to Jamie who was trying to get his attention. Jamie pointed above, his mouth agape. The Japanese man took notice and looked up as well, his face mirroring Jamie's, their voices echoed in unison.

"No way..."

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for this Mina?" Kaori asked hesitantly

"Not if we make a hasty escape!" she laughed, grabbing her bags

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my clothes of course! I didn't have a three hour shop for nothing!" Mina answered

"Good point." Kaori replied, taking hers and walking over to Anna's bag

"She won't need this.." Kaori added, taking a sweater, jacket, and a pair of shoes

They both ran down to the second level where they met the boys, then all four of them ran towards the entrance. Once they entered the rental car, the two girls squealed with laughter

"What in the world happened back there?" Kyo asked

"Mina, i'm looking at you." Jamie joked, receving a playful pinch from his girlfriend

"It was all Kaori, she started it, I just joined in." she teased, receiving a playful slap from her friend

"Did not!" she moaned like a child "Anna started the whole thing with her army of fan girls. Mina and I just ended the whole disturbance."

"Does ending it mean by knocking people through glass walls?" Kyo asked, giving a sigh

"Maybe.." Mina laughed again

"C'mon Kyo..you know i'm a good person.." Kaori pleaded

"Are you?" Kyo shot back, hiding a smirk

"You jerk!" she cried, crossing her arms

"Oh no Kyo, you've just lost your fun time." Jamie teased, slapping his knee

"Don't joke Jamie Parker, I don't see fun etched into our schedule anytime soon." Mina shot back, a wave of "Ooohs!" and "Owned" were apparent in the car

-----------------------------------

Heihachi rested in his luxourious black leather chair. He was currently in his office, watching the news when Shinn entered through the wooden Oak doors

"Shinn, excellent job the other night." Heihachi acknoledge, holding his hand out to shake

"It was nothing, more like waste of my time." he took the hold man's hand and shook

"What? Do you think Kyo and Jamie were worthless?"

"Indeed I do, that Jin character seems more interesting than those pathetic misfits." he scoffed

"Well you should be aware, that those two alone may be even more powerful than Jin." Heihachi argued, sipping his wine, the comment catching Shinn's interest

"Really now?"

"Really.. they both have their own..what could I say.. techniques."

"Like.."

"I know Kyo has the Devil Gene, allowing him to switch into his demon form. That alone was quite powerful, and I was used to feeling his high aura of power, but now.. I don't know what happened, but it seemed that his aura has risen to a level higher than my imagination."

"What do you suppose he did?"

"Don't know, he could have taking his mother's powers.. or he could've taken Devil's powers. I would doubt he would take the latter as he hates the Devil breathing within him already, if anything, it would only increase his burden."

"So..what you're saying is that he endowed himself with his mother's powers?"

"He might have, but i'm not too sure. Anyway, Jamie is like Kyo's polar opposite, he can harness the power of the holy angelical spirts of the past Nephilims, transforming him into an angel."

"Why is that important?" Shinn didn't seem too amused with all these facts

"What's important is the fact that these four, could destroy you." he said angrily

"Four, all I heard about were Jin, Jamie, and Kyo."

"There's also Billy, don't take him lightly, as he's just as fierce as the other three."

"Whatever, now, if you don't mind, i'll be hanging out downtown." he said, making his way to the door

"Are you still going to wear that face mask?" Heihachi asked, causing the boy to stop

"Yes, kinda gives off the badass effect, y'know. Later!" Shinn left the door open as he left

Heihachi gave another sigh, "Teenagers.."

-------------------------

Back at the hotel plaza, Kazuya, Shugo, Asuka, and Billy were having their own private meeting..

"So what? We're just going to sit around here like mice before Shinn makes his move?" Billy said, his voice irritated

"Yes, it's the only efficient way to draw him out." Kazuya said bluntly

"I hope I can lend out a hand to help you guys take him down." Asuka sighed

"Don't worry Asuka, I know you can." Kazuya's gentle smile brought hope and courage within the girl

"I'm sorry for being such a nuissance guys.." Shugo said, twindling his thumbs

"It's not your fault Shugo, you were unaware of Heihachi's true intentions." Kazuya argued, causing the purple haired teenager to sigh

"Where's Miharu anyway?" Billy asked

"With Julia and Xiaoyu." Asuka answered

"Well, let's end this meeting for now, we'll have another one with the rest of the family later on within the week."

Asuka and Shugo walked off, while Kazuya stopped the hot bloodied Kazama

"Billy..I know you want to face Shinn just as bad as the others..but don't do anything crazy."

"He seriously hurt our family father, i'll do my best, but i'm not keeping any promises." Billy said, leaving the hotel

As much as he didn't really want to show it, Billy cared about his family and friends. Hell, he even thought of Jamie as a friend, even though he wouldn't openly admit it. But this new Shinn character had popped out of nowhere, and trashed two of his friends with little effort. Since this guy was so itching for a worthy fight, Billy was ready to give him one. This was his time, this was his fight.

-----------

End of Chapter! Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15: Concrete Symphony

Hey everyone! Back once again with another chapter! I just wanted to thank everyone for understanding my issues and late delays, and if anything, just inspired me to write more. So thank you!

MooNTeARZ - Thanks for the review! I'm glad to be back and running with new chapters on the series! I really wanted to have a tag-like match with Kaori and Mina, and who better than Anna to take the punishment. Thanks once again with your awesome reviews, and all of your chapters so far are blowing me away. They're so cool and detailed, i'm hooked!

Angelspirit14 - Thanks for the comments! Yeah, Anna can really get on peoples nerves as she likes to create drama, so that chapter was her reward haha. Hope I get more reviews from you!

DevilBillyKazama - What's up Devil Billy! This chapter is more focused on your character as he faces off against Shinn. I hope you enjoy it since your OC gets down and wicked in this chapter!

Hibeki - Thanks for your comments, I try the best as I can haha. I hope I get more reviews from you too as this story continues. Once again, thank you!

Thee Slushee - Thanks you so much from you and MooNTeARZ, it's been crazy over here working with this new computer. But i'm so glad that I finally got one since I can return to my writing. Thanks for the comments on the fight scenes, i'm really glad you enjoyed it, hope you like this chapter!

* * *

The crowded streets of Tokyo were always the same. The busy people walking on the pavement, either heading to or walking from their global business jobs. Other than that, there were teenagers, hanging out at the local pub or arcade, enjoying the leisure of summer. Shinn hated they way everyone was so packed in together when they were either crossing the streets or walking the sidewalks. He had his own personal bubble in which no one could invade, other than a beautiful girl of course. But that did not stop the teenager from pushing people away from him left and right. When some of the civilians could not take the push, and retaliated with an angry threat, he would just narrow his eyes and punch them in the throat, causing them to fall on their knees and gag. He thought it was humorous, to see people suffer like that, he enjoyed that. But one thing he did not enjoy was a cheap push from the back, causing him to hit the cold cement. He blew a strand of hair away from his face before he started to rise.

"Whoever just did that, has just earned a free ass kicking!" his voice was laced with hate

"Well I hope you stick to your word, it would be a shame to fight a man that talks all day." came the witty reply

Shinn turned around to see his opponent, who was none other than Billy Kazama

"Who are you?" Shinn asked, cracking his knuckles

"Kazama, Billy. Cousin of Kyo Kazama, Jin Kazama, and Asuka Kazama. Oh, and the guy who's going to beat your ass." he shot back, un-zipping his blue jacket.

"Ohhhh...so you're one of the Kazama punks, funny..I think I trashed one of your cousins the other week." Shinn chuckled

"Don't think it will happen again, you won't be able to stand on your legs when i'm done with you."

"Hmph, the cocky ones are the first to fall.. let's go!" Shinn roared, charging towards his opponent

Tekken 6: Revolution - Chapter 15: Concrete Symphony

* * *

Kyo and the others had just returned back to the hotel from witnessing the so called "Mall Meltdown", courtesy of Kaori and Mina. They were just in time to see Kazuya retreating back upstairs, the family meeting just ending a few minutes ago.

"Hey Dad." Kyo called out

"Hey.." was his simple reply

"Where are Jin and the others?" Jamie asked

"Out.. I believe he's with Xiaoyu and the others."

"Figures." Kyo mumbled "Have you seen Billy?" he asked again

Kazuya gave a sigh before answering "He just left a few minutes ago."

"You didn't seem too happy with that answer, is something the matter?"

"Yes, it seems that he's still angry over the little scruffle you two had with Shinn, and how he wasn't there to back the both of you up."

"What? Billy actually cares about us?" Jamie spoke, his voice more surprised

"Even though he doesn't show it, he still thinks of you as family Jamie, don't let his shady demeanor fool you."

"Shady? I think you've been hanging out with us too much dad." Kyo joked

Kazuya gave a slight grin. "Perhaps... I'll be in my room, report to me if anything gets out of hand."

"Yes sir!" Jamie and Kyo mocked saluted, causing the girls to laugh. Kazuya just sighed and shook his head before continuing up the stairs

"So.. Jin is with Xiao and the others, and Billy probably went on his own escapade to confront Shinn..who should we go after?.." Kyo thought aloud, already knowing the answer

"Do we have a choice? We should get to Billy as fast as we can." Jamie replied, re-tying his hair back

"Right. You two stay here." Kyo ordered

"No way, we're coming with you!" they said in unison

"You've seen what this guy did to us, there's no way i'm letting it happen to you Kaori." Kyo pleaded

"That goes double for you Mina." Jamie added

"Look you two, it would be five against one, I believe that would alter the scale quite a bit." Mina argued, crossing her arms

The two boys sighed in defeat, no use in arguing with two people that just gave a malicious beatdown on one of the most renown King of the Iron Fist contestants..

"Fine.. but if it gets too crazy in there, the both of you will leave. Understood?" Jamie said, receiving a nod from the duo

"Good. Now let's go help Billy!" The four of them ran out of the hotel. Since Billy probably didn't get too far, going on foot would be the best solution.

* * *

"Gah!" Billy smacked against a cement wall, slowly falling down to the ground

_'Dammit! Why can't I take this guy down!'_ he thought

In truth, Billy was facing off against Shinn exceptionally. He had also landed a few hits on him, but it seemed it would only stun him, or aggrivate him even more to inflict more power on the younger Kazama. But he couldn't give up now, he needed to show his strength, so he could be known, to be just as fierce as his relatives. He tried to get up, but his arms were starting to shake.

"Y'know, we could just trade.. i'll spare your life, and you'll give me your girl. Hell, i'll bet I could screw her on the first date." he laughed

Bad mistake..

Those words alone had sent him over the edge, Christie, the only girl to ever truly understand him, was being mocked as he tried to stand. No, he wouldn't fail her, she was his world.. and dammit.. this was his fight. His mental stability snapped as his rightfist punched the hard cement, smashing the solid pavement into pieces. His brown eyes switched colors, the once familiar neon blue, coherent to his devil part seemed to change, more so...ascend. His eyes turned silver, the pupil black like an abyss. His hair spiked back, giving a clear view of his eyes. As there was a crowd apparent, the new power within him decided to keep a low profile, limiting his abilities. A grin had spread on the young Kazama's face as he slowly rose from the ground. His voice laced with another, a darker, somewhat sinister voice.

"The blood within me begins to boil. For I have ascended.." his voice didn't even seem like Billy's, but it was still him in control

"Ooooh...scaarrry..Yeah..nice tr- guh!" his speech was put to a halt as Billy's right hand grabbed his throat, applying pressure by the second

"Let's see what's behind that mask of yours.." Billy said, ripping the buckles off and throwing the cover off

You would expect to see some hidious deformation or disease.. but Shinn didn't have one at all..his mouth, chin, his whole face was completely normal. If anything, the girls in Tokyo could probably see him as a teenage heart-throb, and or model. Jamie punched him in the face with all of his might, sending the raven haired teenager into a nearby parking meter. The metal meter was bent by Shinn's impact against it, and followed with it's dispense of quarters falling out of it like a slot machine that just hit the jackpot. Shinn quickly got up, but was only to be knocked down again by Billy's roundhouse kick. Getting extremely angry at this turn of events, Shinn decided to use full force on his opponent. He jumped back up again, and gave a swift uppercut to Billy's chin, follwed by a fierce kick to the stomach, knocking the Kazama into a parked car. Shinn slowly walked up to his dazed rival, getting ready to finish him off.

"Not bad Billy...but not good enough!" he reered his foot back, hoping to snap Billy's neck with this final move

"Oh no you don't!" Cried Kyo, coming out of nowhere with a flying kick. The blow knocked Shinn into the air, where Jamie followed up by an axe kick from the sky above, knocking Shinn right on top of the car window. The glass shattered, and the alarm went off, catching the store owner's attention and many others. Kyo ran over to Billy, who was still slumped against the car.

"Billy! Are you okay!" he bent down to see his face, and gasped with what he saw

"You're eyes..they're silver.." he said

"Yeah..I don't know how Kyo..but I ascended.." he showed proof as his right hand had silver electricity wrap around it

Kyo noticed his hair as well..."Yeah you did..liking the hair by the way.." he added, causing Billy to laugh

"Thanks..do you think...you could..lend me a hand?" Billy hesitantly asked

"What? The loner Billy asking for help?"

"Shut up and help me out, just this once."

Kyo laughed as he slung one of Billy's arms over his neck, and helped him lean against him. Jamie soon returned to the duo with Kaori and Mina behind.

"Where's Shinn?" Kyo asked

"He took off when we arrived." Jamie replied

"Dammit.." Billy cursed

"Hey now... you did fine Billy, you faced him for a good twenty, thirty minutes, while me and Jamie here faced him for about a good two seconds." Kyo argued

"I know.. but..this was my only chance to prove myself."

"Prove yourself? Billy, you're not a Kazama by strength alone, you have a family. One that will stand behind you in any obstacle, we are strong together, but divided, we may fall." Kyo reasoned

"Remember, we're a team Billy. All of us are going through the same obstacles." Jamie added

Both Kyo and Jamie were right. He was a part of a family, a great one at that, and now it was about time he started treating them like one. But, on a lighter note, he has ascended to a whole new level that stands with Kyo. Not even Jin, nor Kazuya, or even Asuka were able to attain yet. If anything, he was the second to receive this priviledge. But Kyo and Jamie were not left out either, as Mina and Kaori, astonished by their maturity at the moment, had earned backtheir treat of fun time. They made their way back to the hotel, to relax for the rest of the day, and to tend to Billy's wounds.

* * *

It was a secluded forest, the perfect spot for Jin to train at. He had already been practicing for an hour, focusing on his katas and then extending into a harder work out, but that was interuptted as an intruder as arrived. Jin turned around, to see no one. But nonetheless, he picked up a stone and held it within his right gloved hand. He flicked it backwards and heard a thud with the addition of curse words. He turned around once again to see Shugo, who had fell from the tree high above from the rock that had pelted him in the forehead. He was dressed in full ninja gear but unarmed.

"What is it Shugo?" Jin asked

"Just wondering if you needed a sparring partner." Shugo replied, giving a smile

"Acutally, that would be great."

"Really? Thanks, I need the practice."

"As do I.. do you need time to stretch."

"Nah, i've already done that when jumping from tree to tree, real excersise on the legs y'know."

"Yeah, I suppose.. on just say 'Go' when you're ready." he ordered, getting into stance

"Right.."

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

"GO!" The two ran at each other, and met in the air..


	16. Chapter 16: Wings of a Kazama

Hey, Shadowsin is back with a new chapter! Sorry for the delay, but I hope the chapter compensates for it. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter since every statement matters.

MooNTeARZ - Thanks for the review! Yeah i'm glad that I keep updating faster everytime. And of course you can use any history I add to my characters throughout the story.

Thee Slushee - Thanks for reviewing, I tried to make the match between Jin and Shugo entertaining, hope you enjoy.

DevilBillyKazama - Don't wory Billy, your character will have more time to shine later. I'll try to find a situation whereBilly and Shinn could have another showdown in the future chapters.

Hibeki - Thanks for reviewing, I know what you're talking about with the exams. Talk about study time haha, hope you ace them.

JunKing - Thanks for the awesome reviews, i'm glad you've caught up in the story, and i'm going to start talking to the other authors and MooNTeARZ to see if they're still up for creating the OC battle story.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the busy city of Tokyo, a few lights luminating some of the major business buildings. Sitting at the top of one of the many buildings was Billy. His left hand held his side, while his right was in his view, his eyes staring at it with awe. 

Tekken 6: Revolution - Chapter 16: Wings of a Kazama

'Surprised you..didn't it?' the voice asked

'Yeah, ... who would've thought?' Billy shot back

'Well..i'm guessing it was the passion you held for Christie that made you snap.' his devil counterpart suggested

'That may be true.. Do you think she'll be fine with it?'

'Well..she's dating you now. I don't see why not.'

'...What about Kyo?' Billy asked

'What about him?'

'He has like two counterparts, his devil state, and his "Dark Oath".' Billy replied

'.."Dark Oath?" what the hell is that?'

'You know, his transformation he receieved from Devil before hedissapered. That technique alone seems more powerful than his devil form.'

'Oh right...you people can create some corny names though.'

'Tell me about it..' Billy gave out a laugh afterwards

'I wonder what it's like though..' Billy mused

"It's weird, I have two voices in my head instead of one." said a voice

Billy turned around to see Kyo walking over towards him

"Like the others, you only have one voice. But since I have the "Dark Oath" technique, I have another voice, or conscious."

"I see.. is it evil?"

"Unfortunately...yes.. that's why I barely use it." Kyo sighed

"Couldn't you just fight against it's influences?"

"I could..but it would only be so long before I fall under it. And if that ever happened, I wouldn't want anyone I cared about when it happened."

"Especially Kaori..." Billy teased

"Indeed..." he gave a chuckle "But Billy..you're unique.."

"Unique? Why you say that?"

"For me to even unlock the potential of going full Demon, I had to witness the death of Kaori. That image alone had caused my mental stability to break, unleashing the darkness within my heart to make all who stand in my way to suffer. Yet, it was the love that I given to my by Kaori, that kept part of my mind in check, allowing me to control the side for a specific time period. Unlike you, who by words alone were pushed to reach a stronger Gene. Hell, someday.. you may be even stronger than us."

"I doubt that.. compared to you and Jamie, you guys had the courage to face Jinpachi, and succeeded in saving the world. While all I did was beat down Heihachi."

"That is a great feat Billy, don't think of it as a worthless title. Only a few have managed to take down Heihachi Mishima, and you're one of those few that can brag about it. Just believe in yourself and capabilities, and it will lead you towards greatness." Kyo switched into his Dark Oath form, his eyes turning crimson and his appearal black and white. "To be honest.. I miss this form. I'm just surprised that this state is powerful than my devil side."

"I'm surprised Devil gave you his power." Billy admitted, looking at the buildings below

"Well, i'm going back to the hotel. You should hang out with Jamie and I sometime." Kyo said as he walked off

"Sure thing.." Billy replied more in a whisper if anything

Kyo ran to the building's edge and jumped, landing on the roof of another next to it. He was soon joined by Jamie, who was hiding and secretly listening to the coversation unknown to Billy

"Seems like he's changed." Jamie noted

"Yeah, i'll have my eyes on him a bit more."

"Why's that?"

"Because at this rate, in the next couple years, he may be even more powerful than Jin."

"That's crazy!" Jamie laughed

"I know! Just think of the possibilities of us!" They both continued to talk as the jumped from building to building

* * *

Sweat dripped from both of their faces, their breathing deep. Their eyes kept on each other's form, waiting for the opponent to make the next move, silence fell upon the two, as leaves started to fall from the trees. Not one wanting to miss the opporotunity, Shugo decided to break the silence 

"Not bad Jin, gotta do more than that to beat me." the purple haired teenager warned

"Hmph, just try saying that when my fist is only an inch away from your face." he charged at the ninja again, hoping to land another strike. Shugo went into defense and jumped on a nearby tree, gathing as much strength in his legs as he could so he could push off and hurl towards Jin with great speed. He was successful, and in a matter of minutes, he threw a punch that barely missed the Kazama's face. The sheer speed of it causing a wave of leaves blow in a spiral. Jin retaliated with a strong elbow to the stomach, and quickly followed up with a right side kick. Unfortunately, Shugo took the blow to the stomach, but parried the kick, and used Jin's momentum to flip him over the shoulder. He peformed a couple backflips to increase his space between them.

_'Something's wrong with me... this can't be my full potential.'_ Jin thought, getting back into stance

Shugo ran towards him again with a high speed, ready to strike down Jin once and for all. As Shugo closed the distance, Jin made no move whatsoever, and closed his eyes. Relying on his other senses, he waited to counter attack, focusing his energy for one final blow. "You're going down Jin!" Shugo announced, throwing a fierce right punch. Jin caught the punch with his eyes closed, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"I win." his charged right hand smashed into Shugo's rib, causing him to fly back a few feet. Shugo didn't stop until he smacked against a tree.

"Dammit! I thought I had you!" Shugo punched the ground as he gave a sigh

"You cannot assume anything, otherwise, you've already lost." Jin replied wisely, peforming a bow

"Don't tell me you just answered with a cheesy kung-fu saying?"

"No.. I just made that up." he replied with a goofy grin

"Alright Karate Kid, let's go back home." he grabbed his stuff and began to walk, Jin not too far behind him.

* * *

Shugo entered the house, slamming the wooden door with force. Heihachi was exactly where he was when he left, in the black leather chair watching sports and the news learning about the newest multi-franchise businesses. He turned around slightly to see Shinn without the mask. 

"What happened to you?" his gruff voice was curious

"I got my ass beat! That's what happened!" shouted a pissed off Shinn

"By who!"

"That damn Billy Kazama and his Brady Bunch family dammit!" he kicked the nearest chair, breaking it into pieces

"Hey! Calm down and stop breaking my things!" he ordered. Shinn nodded and took a seat on the couch

"Those damn bastards..i'll make them p-" his voice was cut-off when they heard the glass shatter. Heihachi and Shinn ran to the front door to see a stone present, and a broken window. "What the hell is going on with people breaking my things." Heihachi growled. Another stone broke another window next to it, adding more glass shards to the floor, Heihachi looked through the whole to see a figure grabbing another rock, and tossing it up and catching it repeatedly. His eyes took a while to adjust to the darkness outside before he realized who was standing out there. He gave a low growl with a few curses..

"Kazuya.."

"Hey dad.. Let's have a talk." he wore a blue longsleeve dress shirt that were rolled up at the elbows, blue jeans, and his red sneakers. Heihachi opened the door and walked outside to see it was truly indeed to see his son. "I'll make quick work of him." Shinn snorted, running at the Mishima. Kazuya stood his ground as the teenager ran at him, unaware of another figure running from the side to blindside him. Shinn was knocked down hard to the grass, his arm having an intense feeling of pain. If it was anyone's guess, it was probably broken.

"Now, it's not the time for violence just yet young one..stand your ground..if you value your life." the voice was feminine, and it held peace

"Well..well.. if it isn't my son, and daughter in law. What could you bring you two on such a fine day." Heihachi asked sarcastically

"I just wanted to see the punk that injured my sons. Is that him?" he asked, pointing at the teen on the ground

"It is."

Kazuya walked over to the teen, standing over him menacingly.

"So..you're the bastard that nearly killed my sons." his voice became deeper as his eyes glew red, his skin turning purple. The purple bat-like wings ripped out of his back as the yellow horns grew from his head. He didn't knew how, but he was still able to use his Devil form to its full capabillity.

"You may have defeated them, but you wouldn't last a second with a real devil." his smiled sadistically, causing fear within the boy's heart

"Next time you harm them, or any of their friends, i'll be right here, in this exact spot, waiting to take your life. And believe me, I wouldn't kill you quickly, Iwould enjoy torturing you until your last breath. Understood?"

The boy quickly nodded his head, causing him to be thrown back to the ground

"Good. C'mon sweetie, let's go back to the kids." he said, changing back to his normal state. Jun walked beside him, snuggling against him.

"Damn you Kazuya.." Heihachi muttered, walking back into the house. Shinn still sat in the grass, shocked that his arm was broken so easily, and that Kazuya was more itimidating than anyone else he's ever seen.

* * *

Kyo entered his hotel room and noticed that the shower was running. After he took a seat in the King sized bed, Kaori emerged from the bathroom minutes later. Opening the nearby soda, Kyo began to drink it's contents, savoring the flavor. 

"Hey Kyo?"

"Yeah..." he asked back, taking another sip

She gave a giggle before opening her bath robe, causing Kyo to spit out his soda in surprise. Due to his reaction, Kaori fell on the floor laughing, while Kyo had to stop his heart from failing. He gave a slight chuckle before laying back on the bed, and began staring at the ceiling. Kaori joined him minutes later, cuddling him as she kissed his neck.

"Are you okay?" she gave another giggle

"Well, you just flashed me...and I stopped my heart from freaking out.. so yeah..i'm OK. Where did you get that from anyway?"

"Mina thought it would be hilarious if we did it." she admitted, giving another laugh

"Hmm Mina.. I knew you two would cause trouble once again... wait.. what do you mean _we_?" Kyo asked

His answer was received seconds later as he heard Jamie cough out loud

"Oh my God Mina!"

"Hahahaha! You OK?"

"Yeah! But you almost made me choke on my steak!" coughing noises were apparent seconds later

"It seems like you two are like sisters." Kyo commented, giving another laugh

"I swear, we like the same thing, and I can relate to her in every way." she replied, getting on top of the young Japanese man

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, his voice stuttering

"I missed you." she then proceeded to kiss him, her arms entangling around his neck

They futhered their passion through the night as the moon stood full in the black night, and the stars shone like crystals.

* * *

End of Chapter 16! I thought this chapter was decent, and I tried to add some humorous moments within some parts. 

Hope you like the chapter, review please


	17. Chapter 17: Black Phoenix

Alright, after reading this chapter over again today, I realized that I really needed to edit thisinstallment since there were mistakes throughout thechapter. But regardless of that fact, this chapter is my favorite at the moment, as I really enjoyed writing the hassels that my main character had to face. If you're confused at any parts, with new transformations and whatnot, go back in history and read Tekken 5: Tournament Of Fate, there, you will understand the new transformations, and even future events that will happen in this story. Those ramblings in the beginning weren't there for nothing, so check it out and you will receive important information on the future battles that will determine the world's fate. This chapter may have an angsty tone to it, if so, I hope you enjoy it even more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volcanic Region

The gray, lifeless region was silent. The foreboding clouds still drifted high above the sky, a few raindrops falling to the surface below. This was the battlefield where fate was shown, when two heroes united by destiny had fought their powerful foe. Together, they succeeded in taking the monster down, reassuring the earth safety for quite some time. There were rocks, piled upon one another, as if trying to hide something. If one got closer to view, they would see the deformed hand, its fearsome claws and its blood red color. That alone could send shivers up ones spine.. but also could the sudden movement of its hand, as it was now, the evil red aura returning, its fist suddenly clenched in rage.

Tekken 6: Revolution - Chapter 17: Black Phoenix

Days passed, with winners coming out victorious from their brackets. It was only a few days later that they found out that they clenched a spot in the finals. That day they celebrated, trying to put the pressure of facing their friends in the back of their minds. All smiles were present, except for Kyo, who had other things on his mind. He walked out of the club, and looked for the nearest building that had a height to his preference. It was only minutes later when he flew to his desired location, unaware of someone following him. He landed softly, his black angel wings retracting into his back.

"I need to find a way to master two things, the "Dark Oath", and that devastating punch Law and Paul taught me." he said to himself, closing his eyes. He clenched his fists, the familiar black smoke enveloping around his fingertips. His eyes switched back to red, while his hair switched black. His formal attire had disappeared, leaving him with the inverse of his fighting wear, the gray pentagram replacing the red wings emblazed on the back and legs. After he finished the transformation, he went into stance, concentrating all his power on his right fist. The young Japanese man has never tried to use Law's move when under the influence of "Dark Oath", but it was worth a try. Unlike the light blue that outlined his hand in his normal state, his hand glowed orange, flames suddenly swirling around his right arm. The pain shocked him for a moment, sending him to fall on one knee, but once minutes had passed, the pain had died down as the flow of the fire became familiar to Kyo's limb. The ground started to crack underneath his feet, his right hand beginning to shake. "No! I can't lose it now!" he shouted, gritting his teeth together. He fell on both knees once again, his energy quickly giving out.

"Kyo!" cried a voice

He quickly turned around to see Kaori running towards him

"K-kaori?" he muttered, trying to stand. He felt a voice, so familiar yet so... evil.

'Kyosuke Kazama..you will pay..'

Kaori latched onto Kyo, trying to calm him down. All of a sudden, the orange flames returned like an explosion, covering the duo. White electricity swarmed around her body, making her give an ear piercing scream. The sound itself snapped Kyo out of his trance like state as he noticed Kaori on the ground, shaking as if she was enduring a seizure.

"Oh my God! KAORI!" he cried, sliding over to her. He glanced at her face, her mouth agape and her eyes changing from black to blue.

"K-k-k - kyo!" she cried, grabbing his shirt as her body continued to shake

Kyo picked her up in his arms and stood. "Just hang on Kaori.. i'll get you help." he ran and jumped from each building he saw, increasing his speed by the minute. Once he arrived at the hotel, he ran into the lobby and screamed for help.

"Daaaadd! Mooom!" he ran upstairs and met Kazuya and Jun at the top

"What's wrong Kyo?" Kazuya asked, his eyes automatically taking sight of Kaori

"I-I don't know.." his voice was about to crack, he had to act fast. "Here! Mom! Help her!"

Jun nodded her head, and pointed towards her room, thinking of what was about to be presented at hand

Laying the now still Kaori among the bed, Kyo stepped back, looking at his hands

"You didn't hit her..did you?" Kazuya's voice was stern

"Of course not!" Kyo snapped, his legs beginning to shake

Jun rested her right hand upon Kaori's forehead. Minutes passed, and nothing happened. Now Jun realized she wasn't physically harmed, so continued to check Kaori's inner strength, in other words, her angel gene. It was only then that Jun let out a gasp, her eyes changing from worry, to sadness.

Kyo ran over to her,"What? What's wrong!"

Jun gave a sigh as she spoke,"Her angel gene...it's..it's corrupted. I looked through her memory, and I saw that you were training, but as the energy within you began to drain and wear you out, Kaori ran over to see if you were okay. The energy within you was not fully drained and when Kaori touched you, her own energy acted with yours as a catalyst, causing the explosion that harmed her. The gene within her is distorted, I don't know by what means, but some characteristics of her alteration may be affected. If she doesn't get accustomed to the change soon, she could die."

"No...that's not true...you're lying.." Kyo refused to believe that statement

Kazuya stared at his son's shocked face, "It's the truth Kyosuke.. she may die within minutes, or days."

It seemed like Kyo's body resented the shock itself, as he fell against the wall and rocked back in forth

"It's not true..It's not true.." he repeated, his eyes welling up with tears

'Well would you look at that, the man who loved the girl of his life was her own murderer, I love it.' cackled the evil voice from before

"Who are you!" he roared, standing up

'You don't remember me, it's a shame no one was able to defeat me. It seems that it will be I that will bring the apocalypse upon the world.' the voice replied, sadness lacing the tone

Kyo's eyes widened in shock,"No...it can't be you."

'Oh but it is... you'll shall see soon enough.' the voice faded away, leaving the deranged Kazama to himself. His eyes wandered to Kaori, who was in a deep sleep, her eyebrows frowned with pain as her breathing became deep.

"It's my fault..." tears began to fall from his eyes

"No it's not Kyo." Jun argued, walking over to him

"Stay away from me!" he freaked, backing up against the wall. He quickly ran out of the room, and soon enough from the hotel. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he couldn't stay there. Right now, he was a danger, and if anyone could be hurt from his presence, he would have no other choice than to avoid them. His feet lead him to the woods, hours passing during his runaway journey. Once he was satisfied by the distance he left, he fell on his knees and continued to cry.

"Kaori..." he sobbed "I'm so sorry!" his hands balled up into fists as he smacked the ground. His anger only seemed to double with each punch he made.

"KAORIIIIIIIIII!" he screamed towards the sky, a third eye opening on his forehead, the red eyescanning the area with freedom. His eyes switched red as well, while his gloves turned black, and his hands transformed into claws. Black Devil wings ripped from his back, blood splashing against the trees as they flapped with ferocity. Gray horns emerged from his skull, blood dripping from the tips and landed on the soft green grass. His clothes had inverted once again, from the pure white and black shirt, to the black outfit and white shirt underneath.

"Kyo! What's going on!" cried a voice

Kyo spun his head around to see his best friend, Jamie.

"Go away Jamie, I need to be alone.."

"No way.. I know what happened.. we'll find a way to help her out." he pleaded

"You don't under- GAH!" Kyo fell on his knees, the wings retracting into his back. Smoke drifted off his body as he began to revert back to normal. Sensing his power beginning to go back down, he fell on all fours and gasped for breath. Jamie ran to his friend's side, making sure he was alright.

"Are you OK?" The Nephilim asked, his voice filled with worry

"No...i'm not.. i've failed her Jamie..it's because of me she's like this.." he shot back, looking at his now normal hands

"Kyo..." Jamie started. He felt bad for his friend, he could relate to how important Kaori was as Mina was to himself. If there was anything that could truly shut down Kyo and have him fall into a mental breakdown, Kaori would be his weakness. Once she's gone, his mind would snap, and everything would be over.

They sat in silence as a winged being flew over them, only to land in front of the duo moments later.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Billy's voice was nearby, his running footsteps came closer by the second

Kyo rose from the ground, only to get thrown into a tree by his cousin. His face was emotionless though, as the pissed of Billy ran towards him.

"Are you stupid! What are you doing out here when Kaori may be in a life or death situation!" he snarled, wheeling back his fist

"I...don't know..." he truly didn't, and if Kaori was meant to go, then he would find a way to get her back

"You don't know?..You don't know!" Billy though his fist foreward, intending to knock some sense into the Kazama. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned, as the hot head was pinned against a tree with a foot at his throat.

"It may be one thing to talk some sense, but if you think I would allow you to beat some sense into him, you have another thing coming." Jamie's voice was stern, but his eyes could make anyone freeze on the spot. The suprised Billy held his ground, before muttering a few curses and stuffing hishands into his pockets. He decided to leave the duo, but not before leaving some choice words.

"Kaori is having a spasm at the moment, if you're truly the perfect boyfriend she boasts about, you should be there by her side. Otherwise, don't bother showing your face near me." Billy picked up the nearest rock, and threw it hard at his relative. As if instinct had controlled him, he caught the stone in his left hand and charged at Billy with a newfound speed, transforming to his unknown state on the go. His right hand pinned Billy against a nearby tree, a great amount of pressure being placed on his throat. Billy, who was proud of his current transformation that he executed a few days ago, was once again dumbfounded as he stared at Kyo, who entered a whole different state. His curious eyes staring at Kyo's dark, black, Devil wings.

"You can critisize me all you want, but do NOT, and I mean DO NOT critisize me of how I am with Kaori." he snapped, his red eyes glowing with fury

"Kyo! Snap out of it! We have to help Kaori!" Jamie called, causing Kyo to revert back to normal

Realising of what he was doing to Billy, Kyo stepped back, and muttered "I'm sorry." before taking flight back to the hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was back in the hotel, aware of Kaori's current situation. Jin was leaning against the wall, worried about Kyo being MIA, and the fact that Kaori was going through the worst time of her life dealing with this "Corrupted Gene". Asuka was sitting on the floor, her eyes puffy from the constant crying, and Xiaoyu was next to her, helping her out in anyway possible. Hwoarang walked over to Jin, his voice surprisingly serious at the time.

"How do you think Kyo's doing?" his voice was soft, a rarity from the red headed Korean

"I don't know.. I'm worried."

Hwoarang gave a sigh before replying,"Don't worry about it..if he's anything like you.. he'll figure out what to do."

Jin, who was shocked by the comment, gave a smile, "Thanks..."

"No problem.."

Kaori was still in bed, her forehead sweaty and her breathing ragged. Her hands would constantly grip at the sheets as the overwhelming burning inside of her would arrive at the most random moments. All she could do now was to enjoy the moments she had without pain. Jun sat in a chair beside the bed, occasionally brushing the strands of hair from the girl's eyes. Her calm features were still present as she waited, her son only a few minutes away from arriving at the door. Once the minutes were up, Kyo opened the door and was met with silence. Some stared at him with awe, while other glared at him with anger, mostly Asuka and Billy who returned shortly after. No one dared to speak, as Kyo sat on the side of the bed, and caressed Kaori's face with his right hand.

"Even when you're experiencing the worst pain of your life, you could never lose your beauty." his voice was soft, and the words rolled off his tongue smoothly

"Heh, that's what happens when you love a Kazama." her faint voice joked, causing everyone within the room to gasp

Kyo took of his white jacket and placed it on the floor, Kaori used her strength to sit upright on the bed, and stared into Kyo's eyes. He held her hands within his own, and placed his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to walk you though this..the experience will be painful, but you'll be able to keep your life."

Kaori had shed a tear as she spoke, "I'm scared Kyo..."

"Me too..." he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Kaori, just believe in me...i'll make sure nothing happens to you, just follow my words and this whole fiasco will be over." he pleaded

After a few minutes of thinking, she muttered "Okay.."

"Alright..now just relax...and let the energy within you flow." he ordered, breathing in deeply to show her the steps. After minutes of letting everything go, the spectators within the room could see Kyo's and Kaori's aura drift off their bodies.

"Now, think of two things completely different.. and merge them together."

"Like the Devil Gene and the Angel Gene?"

"Exactly.., this is where the pain arrives, so be cautious." he admitted, placing his hands on her shoulders

Minutes had passed, and Kaori entered the pain session, her body cackling with that familiar white lightning

"K-kyo! I can't do it!" she cried, her body shaking

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!"

"Kaori! I know you can! I don't want to lose you again!" he shouted, holding her hands for support. A bright white light luminated the whole room, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

She gave another ear piercing cry, as white Angel like wings emerged from her back, the tips and some parts around it mixed with black feathers. Her hair changed to black, and her eyes were a deep dark blue, white lightning and black sparkles emanating from her body. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Kyo in front of her, his own eyes closed from the previous light. He slowly opened them to see Kaori, in a new state.

"K-Kaori?" he asked

She gave a gentle smile before passing out, falling in his arms..

He didn't bother to talk as he held her close, his own body shaking from happiness. The others remained their in shock, from the recent event that had just taken place. His eyes looked about the room, Billy's and Asuka's glares were nowhere to be found, as both of them were speechless.

"Is...she...alive?" asked the Korean

Kyo gave a smile before replying softly, "Yes...she's okay.."

He felt a rough hand pat his shoulder, giving a quick glance, he recognized it as his father's

"Once everything dies down here, we need to talk.." his voice was firm, yet sincere. After giving a nod in response, both Jun and Kazuya left the room, leaving the young adults and teenagers in silence.

"So...where were you Kyo?" asked Xiaoyu

He gave a sigh before replying,"In the forest..."

"How could you leave Kaori like that? In the state she was in!" Asuka snapped, rising to her feet.

"I didn't mean to,I hearda voice.. so familiar..so terrifying..I didn't know what to do.."

"Familiar? Who do you think it was?" asked Jamie, who now sat beside him

Kyo kept silent.. afraid of what he was about to say..

"I think...it was...him...that monster..." he finished

"You don't think it was him, do you?"

"Yes, I do.. matter of fact, I know it was him..."

"Who in the hell are you guys talking about?" questioned Billy

"...Jinpachi."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Of Chapter 17! Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18: Reflection

Soft, brown eyes pierced through the pitch black sky. The stars above glowed like crystals as they contrasted against the darkness. Peace and solitude was his salvation at the moment, as he for one did not want any company, or comfort, from his friends..or "acquaintances"or as he thought at the moment. How could he have acted so stupid? He should have never tried that futile and stupid idea. Because of him, his girlfriend had to fight for her life. Thankfully she pulled through, only God knows what would've happened if things became worse. Besides that, it felt as if he himself was beginning to change... once again. Funny. It seems with every challenge or fearful event that is thrown at him, another "shell" or form breaks loose, changing him into a demonic monster, a beast. He hugged his knees closer to his chest, moving his feet from the edge of the tower he was current sitting on top of. Now with a faint aura of his once dead enemy, Jinpachi Mishima, the mind of Kyosuke Kazama was completely dumbstruck. How could he be alive? With the aid of Jamie Parker, he should have bit the dust long ago. But he didn't, he's barely alive, but day by day.. he's regained the powers he lost in the past. Saying that Kyo was miserable would of been an understatement. There's no other way to cut it, now he had three enemies to worry about. Heihachi, Shinn, and now Jinpachi, there's no way he could take all three with the aid of his friends. Fearing the horrible possibilities that may occur in the future.. his eyes stared off into the distance, as silent tears fell upon his hand...

Tekken 6: Revolution - Chapter 18: Reflection

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn you Kyo!" snarled a voice, followed with a loud thud

After knowing that Kaori was fine, and Kyo had regained his sanity, Billy went to the gym recap on all the current events. With the so-called return of Jinpachi, Kaori's corrupted gene, and Kyo's new form, it was anything less than overwhelming for the young Kazama. Just as he believed that everyone was on par with power, Kyo had to change once again, rising above everyone else within the bloodline.

"The bastard... why is he so strong, why is he better... than me?"

Billy looks up to Kyo, but with all the recent events, the actions of the older Kazama had infuriated him.. to the point of bringing violence between the two. Maybe he was a little hard on him though, what would've he done if Christie was harmed by his actions?

"I need to become stronger, that's the only way I can become a true asset to the family." his determination did not waver, as he continued to train.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What should we do father? About Jinpachi-"

"There's nothing we can do at the moment. We already have Heihachi and Shinn to worry about."

"But still, we can't leave Jinpachi as a concern to be dealt with later, he could regain his full strength by then!"

"I know that Jin! And as much as I want to investigate in the matter, that is something I cannot do at this point and time. Current orders are to take out Heihachi and Shinn, they are our first priority, afterwards, we'll deal with Jinpachi." As much as he wanted to admit it, Kazuya was concerned about Jinpachi just as much as Jin was. Before he spoke again, the doors to his room opened, revealing Kyo in a quiet-like manner.

"Kyosuke..."

"...Father.."

"Take a seat.."

After Kyo was familiar with the soft, velvet couch grazing the back of his shirt, he prepared for the worst. Jin remained where he was, not wanting to leave the newly developed conversation.

"What were you doing back there, that cause Kaori's gene to become corrupt?"

"I was trying to perform two techniques at once, the powerful punch Law taught me... and.. the Dark Oath.."

"Why did you do that? What did you expect to happen!"

"I thought that if I was able to mend the two techniques into one, the outcome would be powerful enough to destroy an enemy... completely. The fact that Jinpachi is still alive made it even more reasonable to do so."

"Yet it backfired, and you cause Kaori to be harmed by the blast. Because of you.. she may never be able to transform back into a pure angel." Kazuya's voice was deep, and stern. Pointing out the obvious seemed like a low blow to the young Kazama. In response, Kyo slammed his fists on the table and yelled.

"I get it okay! I screwed up! It was stupid of me to pull that,.. but.. but.. if that was the only way to destroy our enemies, was my decision so wrong? Whatever I do, it seems as if Kaori takes the brutal outcome of the matter. I'm worthless.."

A hand quickly slapped his cheek, the pain stinging with intensity

"Don't ever say that again Kyo!" Kaori's voice was hurt, as if a knife had stabbed her.

"K-kaori?" he was shocked to say the least, and his lips refused to move

"I don't care if I lose the ability to become pure, all I care about is you! You, Kyosuke Kazama, are not worthless, you saved this world once before, and i'll stand beside you when you save it again. Just believe in me, as I believe in you."

Regardless if the world was about to envelop into the dimension of hell, Kaori's will, her determination would not falter. It's this trait, among many others, that had captured Kyo's heart. His arms wrapped around his love, as he needed one thing among them all, comfort.

"I don't know how we'll do it.. but i'll try to save this world."

"Do what you can Kyosuke, i'll be right beside you.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 18


End file.
